They don't know about us
by lanita 25
Summary: — Mmm. ¿O sea que vamos a acostarnos cuantas veces tú quieras? Niall frunció el ceño — Anna, no soy una persona egoísta. Claro que puedes pedirmelo cuando tú lo desees. — Y... ¿Qué le diremos tu novia? Lemmon.
1. La primera vez NPVO

**HOLA **** SUBIRE ESTA HISTORIA ADAPTADA, LA AUTORA ES MIA MASEN, CREDITOS A ELLA. **** YO SOLO LA ADAPTARE CON LOS INTENGRANTES DE LA BANDA DE ONE DIRECTION. (NIALL HORAN )**

**Advertencia: Es una historia rated M, escenas y vocabulario en probablemente todos los capítulos no apto para menores de 18 años, si no te gusta, abstenerse de leer**

**NPOV**

Gotas de agua helada cubrieron toda mi cuerpo una vez que abrí la llave. Sonreí agradecido por la sensación de frescura que sentía después de una jornada de trabajo agotadora. Me acostumbré a la temperatura del agua y tomé el frasco de shampoo que Maura me había regalado la semana pasado, lo vertí cuidadosamente sobre mi cabello. Aún con 26 años mi madre lograba controlar demasiados aspectos en mi vida. La limpieza, mi trabajo, la decoración de mi casa y el departamento, mi vida sentimental y muchos otras cosas más. Yo se lo había dicho en mas de una ocación, ella sería la mujer que más amaría en toda mi vida. Perdido en mis recuerdos, no me percaté que gotas de aquel shampoo se deslizaron por mis pestañas, llegando a mis ojos y provocándome un ardor que definitivamente lograría que olvidara la grata sensación de estar en casa después de tanto trabajo.

— ¡Mierda! — grité con fuerza, aprovechando que nadie podía escucharme.

Intuitivamente llevé mi puño derecho al ojo lastimado, cerrándolo con fuerza y mordiéndome el labio. Cuando recordé que el labio se me pondría rojo, abrí con fuerza el ojo y dejé que el agua de la ducha curara la infección.

— Carajo. Carajo. Carajo. Carajo. — terminé de maldecir cuando el dolor disminuyó notablemente. Continué con mucho cuidado con el acondicionador, y me apresuré en salir para poder afeitarme. Si iba a ligar esta noche, necesitaba sentirme fresco.

Cuando terminé de afeitarme, salí del baño con una toalla puesta en la cintura y otra en la mano para secarme rápidamente el cabello. Tomé mi celular para revisar si estaba atrasado o no con la hora.

"21:44"

"3 mensajes de Holly Scally"

"4 llamadas perdidas de Holly Scally"

¡HOLLY! Había tratado de localizarme. Y sí, estaba muy atrasado.

Antes de vestirme, llamé a holly desde mi teléfono fijo. Si no la dejaba tranquila ahora, iba a molestarme en toda la noche.

Marqué el número y esperé a que atendiera. Noté con curiosidad que sabía su número de memoria. A los 2 pitidos, atendió.

— Niall — más que una pregunta, se sintió como una afirmación.

— Hola Bebé — sonreí como tonto cuando escuché su voz.

— ¿Por qué no me atendiste las llamadas? Ni siquiera contestaste mis mensajes — me preguntó con voz demandante. Lo sabía, iba a hacerme el mismo espectáculo de siempre.

— Acabo de leerlos y...

— ¿Acabas? ¿Qué estabas haciendo? — ahora si sonaba como una acusación. Holly era la mujer más atractiva e insegura que conocía. En realidad, su inseguridad inclinaba más a la paranoia.

— Mi amor, me estaba bañando. Llegué a las 9 del consultorio — traté de tranquilizarla suavizando mi voz, sabía que eso funcionaría con ella.

— Oh — contestó sorprendida — De acuerdo..

Reí sonriendo — Tontita, siempre te pones paranoica...

Y no debí usar esa palabra...

— ¿PARANOICA? ¡Cuidar de mi futuro esposo NO es ser paranoica, Niall! — aulló cambiando rotundamente el tono en su voz. Era increíble como pasaba de estar tranquila a enojada — Te conozco bien, y sé que estás rodeadas de muchas perras que están esperando a que de un paso en falso para ocupar mi lugar.

— ¡No seas exagerada! — reí con ganas.

— ¡Sabes que tengo razón! ¿Qué me dices de Jessica? Todo el día pegada a tí, mandándote mensajes y pidiendo que la lleves a casa.

— Holly, Jessica es mi recepcionista. Está pegada a mí porque le pago para que me mantenga informado con mi trabajo pendiente, además vive a unas cuadras del monoambiente, no me molesta llevarla porque sabes que esta zona de noche es muy peligrosa. — traté de contestar con seriedad, su paranoia empezaba a molestarme. Aunque era cierto, Jessica trataba de ligar un par de veces conmigo mediante indirectas muy poco sutiles. Pero para mi sorpresa seguía siendo profesional conmigo, y no podía despedirla sabiendo que era sobrina del mejor amigo de mi padre.

— ¿Qué me dices de Zafrina? — acusó inmediatamente. Sabía que no me saldría de ésta fácil.

— Ya rechacé a Zafrina. ¿Qué más quieres que haga? Yo no puedo despedir a mis colegas, Holly. De eso se encarga Bobby — contesté tratando de tranquilizarme. Me molestaba que sacara el tema de Zafrina prácticamente todos los días. Había tenido sexo con ella antes, pero mucho antes de conocer a Holly, y por supuesto, había terminado con ella antes de saber que volvería a trabajar con ella. Seguía interesada, pero solo porque se negaba a aceptar que yo había cortado con ella.

— Mmm..., hablaré con él entonces — lo sabía, sabía que esto empeoraría más y más.

— Deja de hacerte problemas por otras chicas, Holly. La única que logra ponerme más duro que una roca eres tú, y siempre lo serás.

Sentí cómo suspiraba a través del teléfono. El huracán parecía haberse disipado. Por el momento.

— Perdóname, en verdad. Quiero olvidar a todas esas chicas molestas. Es que me molesta estar lejos de ti, Niall. Te necesito, y mucho — susurró las palabras dulcemente, pero noté un dejo de doble sentido en sus últimas palabras. Sonreí maliciosamente.

— No te das una idea de cuánto te deseo yo, en mi cama, ahora — le contesté con voz ronca, tan solo recordar las noches que compartí con Holly durante éstos dos últimos años, lograba excitarme.

— ¡Niall, eres un travieso! — rió seductoramente. Esa risa lograba embobarme — Has dicho que te bañabas. ¿Sales a algún lado?

— Sí, voy a tomar un par de cervezas con Harry y Greg.

— ¿Sólo cervezas, verdad? — Preguntó pero lo sentí más como una advertencia — Sabes que no confío demasiado en Harry un viernes a la noche...

— Sí — me mordí el labio cruzando los dedos — Sólo cervezas.

— De acuerdo, me quedo tranquila entonces — contestó con bastante seguridad. Me había creído.

— Sí, te llamaré más tarde, Holly. Se supone que debo cambiarme, todavía estoy mojado y con toalla — reí dirigiéndome al cajón de bóxers.

— Mmm... ¿Mojado y con toalla nada más? — y apareció esa voz, aquella seductora voz que lograba impresionarme.

— Así es, y ahora me he quitado la toalla, estoy completamente desnudo — tal como aclaré, me quité la toalla y la dejé en el suelo, quedando completamente desnudo.

— Mmmm — suspiró, y juraría sentir que mordía sus labios — Te haría tantas cosas si te encontrara así, en mi cama...

Y había empezado su juego. Aquella tortura que me provocaba la expectación de sus palabras y la frustración de sus hechos. Comencé a jugar lentamente con la puta de mi miembro semi erecto.

— Mmmm.. Holly — suspiré.

— Niall, ¿te has estado masturbando? — preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

— Mmm... algo — mentí crudamente. A menos que "algo" implique más de 10 veces a la semana.

Holy rió a través del teléfono — Eres un tierno. Prefiero que lo hagas pensando en mí o aunque sea unas revistas, no hay problema. Con tal de que no estés con otra mujer...

Otra vez manipulaba las conversaciones en esa zona. A veces sentía que lo hacía a propósito, sólo para que le recordara que yo estaba muerto por ella. Traté de cambiarle el tema.

— Sólo tengo ojos para ti, cielo — contesté con voz ronca.

— No te preocupes, si quieres puedo darte una "mano" ahora mismo — susurró con voz lasciva. Fue lo suficiente para destruir mi autocontrol. Iba a llegar tarde, pero no me iría hasta acabar.

— No sabes "cuánta" falta me haría esa mano tuya — reí nervioso. Por alguna extraña razón, Holly lograba ponerme nervioso, muy ansioso, pero nervioso. Su voz y su personalidad lograban manipularme de formas inexplicables.

— Mmmm.. Tienes suerte que yo ya esté mojada. Facilitará las cosas — su voz sonaba ronca también. La conocía, se estaba tocando ahora mismo. Y eso, me encendía muchísimo.

Comencé a mover la palma de mi mano con mayor rapidez. Saber que ella estaba igual de necesitada que yo, e imaginármela introduciéndose dos dedos por esa estrecha cavidad que lograba volverme loco, era suficiente para imaginarla conmigo en mi cama.

No lograba contener mis gemidos, y ella se dio cuenta, al gemir también.

Y de pronto, dejé de sentir su voz. Pensé que estaría acomodándose en algún sitio para masturbarse mejor, pero me sorprendió la tranquilidad de su voz cuando me dijo:

— ¡Ah! Lo siento Niall , he quedado también con unas compañeras de trabajo y han llegado. Mas tarde hablaremos, ¿si? Ah, y no termines sin mi. Es una orden de tu futura esposa.

Y colgó. Ni siquiera pude despedirme de ella, y yo estaba con una tremenda erección a pocas sacudidas de correrme, frustrado, y cabreado.

No era la primera vez que Holly hacia esto. Llamarme con alguna excusa (en su mayoría para reclamarme que me olvido de ella, que le soy infiel, y cosas de ese estilo) para luego tratar un poco de sexo telefónico, que en ocasiones terminaría en la nada, como en esta oportunidad. Conocía tanto a Holly que sabia que, la idea de dejarme completamente excitado le generaba bastante ego y diversión, aunque eso significara un terrible caso de bolas azules al estúpido de su prometido.

Si, así es. Estaba comprometido hacia ya seis meses con Holly Scally. La conocí cuando tenia 10 años, nuestros padres son amigos de infancia. Ella y sus hermanos pasaban la mayor parte de las vacaciones de verano con nuestra familia. En ese entonces, nunca me había fijado en ella de esa manera. Su familia se había mudado a Alaska cuando ella habia ingresado a la secundaria, estuvimos separados un par de años. Hasta que volví a verla en la cena que mi familia había preparado para celebrar mi finalización de estudios universitarios. Jamás me había percatado de lo exquisita, fina y encantadora que era mi amiga de infancia. Al comienzo solo había sido una relación basada en sexo. Cuando me di cuenta que estaba a gusto teniendo sexo solo con ella y no con otra mujer, supuse que había caído en sus brazos, enamorándome de ella. Luego de dos años juntos, le propuse casamiento. Algo que para mi sorpresa, nuestras familias esperaban ansiosas hace un buen tiempo.

Nuestra boda se concretaría cuando Holly volviera de su viaje. Ella se encontraba en Chicago, realizando una maestría en periodismo con su era reconocida como una periodista joven, sensual, elegante e independiente. Todos me recordaban lo afortunado que era al estar con ella, pero para mi era la cosa mas simple del mundo. Ella era mi amiga y mi novia, nada más. Jamás la había visto como una periodista exitosa.

Por supuesto, una mujer tan bella y exitosa, no podía librarse de muchos defectos. Ella era demasiado paranoica. Aunque muchas chicas en mi trabajo se interesaban en mi, jamás había pensado la idea de engañar a Holly. Por eso supe que ella era a indicada para mi. Mi padre la amaba y cuidaba como si fuera una hija mas en la familia, mi hermana Daniella no se separaba nunca de ella, parecían mejores amigas. Mi hermano Greg y mi madre parecían no estar convencidos del todo; decían que ella era demasiado autoritaria y opacaba mi personalidad en vez de complementarla, pero siempre mi madre siempre me reconfortaba con aquella frase: "Si ella te hace feliz, yo soy feliz"

Terminé de secarme, y me puse unos pantalones negros, camisa blanca y un saco negro. Me eché un poco de perfume, y me despeiné el cabello. Llevé mis llaves, mi billetera, mi celular y mis cigarrillos en el bolsillo de mi saco. Salí del departamento cerrando la puerta con llave descubrí que mis amigos me estaban esperando en el Mercedes negro estacionado en frente.

Cuando me vieron, tocaron la bocina 3 veces seguidas, como alentándome a que me apresurara.

— ¡Vamos niña no tenemos todo el día, esas zorras nos esperan! — aúllo Harry apresurándome con la mano, una vez que entre al asiento copiloto.

— Niall atrasado, ¡Quien lo diría! — río Greg en la parte trasera, no me moleste en saludarlos, ya que los había visto esta mañana.

— Lo sé, un poco de intriga — bromee guiñándole el ojo.

— ¡Intriga una mierda! Si nos atrasamos mas, Louis nos terminara haciendo pagar las entradas. Y ese dinero no saldrá precisamente de nuestros bolsillos, Horan — dijo Harry con tono apresurado, y preocupado.

— ¿Por que te atrasaste, Niall? — pregunto Greg mas calmado, ahora en serio.

Suspire — Holly me retuvo.

Sabia que el nombre de mi prometida no les causaba ninguna gracia ni alegría, pero por respeto se quedaron callados, cada uno absorto en su propia opinión al respecto.

Había un hecho muy importante que todavía lograba incomodarme, y es que Holly no se llevaba muy bien con muchos de mis mejores amigos. Ella, decía que eran excelentes amigos de parranda, perfectos para un soltero sin preocupaciones. Cosa que yo ya no era. Y ellos, creían al igual que mi madre presentía, opacaba mucho mi personalidad con aquellas restricciones. Pero mi papa decía que era lo mejor para mi, una chica que logre calmarme, controlarme y estabilizarme, que era mi polo opuesto, una mujer organizada y a la vez seductora, una en un millón según el, por eso no debía dudar en casarme con ella.

— ¿Volvió de viaje? — pregunto Greg tratando de parecer desinteresado.

— No, me llamo por teléfono. Íbamos a tener un poco de sexo oral... — comente como quien no le interesa la cosa, pero capte la atención de mis dos amigos, que me miraban absortos.

— ¿Y? — preguntaron ambos con curiosidad.

— Nada — suspiré — Cuando íbamos a hacerlo, se despidió apresurada, tenía algo que hacer con unas amigas y me dejo una tremenda erección en los pantalones.

Harry soltó carcajadas como esperaba, le encantaban mis desgracias. Greg tampoco evito reírse, pero estaba siendo un poco más discreto que Harry.

— ¡Amigo, esa chica si que te tiene dominado! — rió Harry sin alejar su vista de la carretera.

— Eso si que te debe haber cabreado, la paciencia no es exactamente una de tus virtudes — comento Greg sin detener su risa.

— Te diría que dejes a esa chica, Niall. Desde que estas con ella, ya no salimos como en la universidad — concluyo Harry con un dejo de nostalgia en sus palabras.

— No voy a dejarla Harry, además no soy el único. Tu pareces muy contento con la chica sífilis — reí por lo bajo.

— ¿Sífilis? ¿Ángela es la chica sífilis? — pregunto Greg con curiosidad, asombro, y tratando de contener sus risas. Cosa que no logro cuando yo empecé a reírme.

— Creí que no se lo dirías a nadie, maldito. ¡No se puede confiar en los Horan! — dijo Harry con pesadez, algo cabreado.

— ¿Y que esperabas? ¡Leo los historiales médicos de mi padre todos los días, y lo sabes! — reí mientras Greg se reía aun mas fuerte — Ah, y por cierto, Maura quería llamarte para darte un pequeño consejo acerca de mujeres, la dejaste preocupada.

Ahora Harry también acompañaba a las risas, era demasiado gracioso ver a mi madre preocupada por las enfermedades venéreas de mis amigos, ella era como una madre más para nosotros.

— Yo tampoco creo que deberías estar con Holly, Nialler — dijo Greg ahora con un poco mas de seriedad — Te controla demasiado, digo.. Una buena novia ayuda a su novio en ese tipo de situaciones, no los deja calentando. Además, no le caemos bien.

— Si, eso — acordó Harry con rapidez. Supuse que estaba esperando a que Greg se animara a decírmelo — Holly no quiere a Papa Gato.

Me reí con ganas, Harry todavía utilizaba el apodo que se había ganado en la Universidad.

— No es que no les caiga bien... en fin, no es necesario que se lleven bien, mi novia es mi novia, mis amigos son mis amigos, son cosas absolutamente separadas. Lo que yo haga con ella es de nosotros dos...

El auto se silencio. Note que Harry no estaba de acuerdo con mis palabras y como Greg evaluaba mis palabras para darle el visto bueno o protestar nuevamente.

— ... Y por supuesto, lo que hago con mis amigos, queda en mis amigos — termine mi frase, y ambos exclamaron un 'si' con ganas, celebrando la razón de la salida de esta noche.

— ¡Así se habla, hermano! — bramo Greg emocionado, golpeándome el hombro.

— ¡A buscar mujeres! — exclamo Harry riéndose con ganas.

Le había mentido a Holly con respecto a la salida de esta noche. Si bien, íbamos a salir los 3 a un club nocturno para tratar de ligar un par de chicas, pero solo esta noche. Harry, Greg y yo manteníamos un lema muy claro: "No es engaño estar con una chica una sola noche". Seria un polvo de una sola noche, algo así como una buena masturbada. Y después volvería a mi vida normal, y ella a la suya. Sin compromisos. Después de todo, mi corazón quedaba intacto ya que solo tenía ojos para Holly. Es un lema que nunca nos había traído problemas, además nos parecía coherente ya que el hombre tiene sus propias necesidades físicas. No es que estuviese con Holly y saldría a buscar mujeres. Ella no estaba, y necesitaba liberarme de toda esta frustración sexual. Además estas chicas, solo serian chicas de una noche, ni que fuera a enamorarme. Si me enamoraba —cosa que no sucedería— podría considerarse engaño y aceptaría que he sido infiel. Pero yo no podía enamorarme de nadie mas que no sea Holly.

— Muy bien señores, celulares apagados. No quiero interrupciones ni de novias, familiares, trabajo, NADA — aclaro Harry una vez que estaciono el auto en el estacionamiento del club nocturno. Desde afuera se escuchaba la estrepitosa música electrónica de adentro. Genial.

— Ni de chicas sífilis — agregue yo en voz baja, lo suficiente como para que se escuchara. Greg rió silenciosamente y Harry me golpeo de nuevo el hombro. Esta vez me dolió.

— Al menos yo tengo sexo, tu no — rio Harry con mirada divertida, gire los ojos sarcásticamente, el siempre tan infantil.

— Oye, Harry, ¿y los condones? — Greg fue el primero en apagar su celular y guardarlo.

— Están en la cajuela, sácalos Nialler — me indico Harry mientras abría la cajuela. Habían muchos papeles y artículos de limpieza que, supuse, eran para el mercedes. Debajo de ellos, encontré un envoltorio color cobre.

Trate de leerlo en la oscuridad — Fecha de vencimiento: 21 de Junio del 2011..

El auto se silencio por un momento. La respuesta era clara, si hoy era 22 de Junio, esa cosa no iba a funcionar.

— Ni loco — Greg fue el primero en hablar, ignorando por completo el envoltorio.

— Yo menos — conteste dejando el condón sobre la cajuela.

— No vamos a desperdiciarlo — Harry estaba decidido en usarlo. Le miramos como si le hubiese salido un tercer ojo — ¡No voy a desperdiciar dinero, si esta ahí, alguien tiene que usarlo!

Harry y su estúpida obsesión de "Si lo compre, tengo que usarlo", "Si esta ahí, hay que aprovecharlo" con tal de no "perder" dinero. Miro a Greg, convencido de que aceptaría. Greg era el mas influenciable de nosotros cuando se trataba del "bien" del grupo.

— Eres un completo imbécil si crees que voy a usar eso — Sin embargo, Greg se aferraba mucho a sus ideas, por eso bastaba con una mirada seria para saber que no iba a cambiar de parecer.

— Te quedas con esto Niall — me señalo el condón con la mirada — De todas formas, no vas a llegar tan lejos — rio bromeando, lo fulmine con una mirada enfurecida.

— ¿De que hablas? ¡Claro que voy a utilizar unos cuantos, pero no voy a arriesgarme a usar ESE, No quiero un bastardo por ahí! — era increíble como Harry estaba convencido de que nunca mas iba a volver a acostarme con otras mujeres. Le tire el envoltorio encima — Úsalo tu, es tu auto, tu dinero y tu condón.

— Ni lo pienses. Yo siempre uso nuevos — dijo Harry. Estuvimos un rato en silencio, hasta que accedió — De acuerdo, lo tirare

— Vamos a comprar mas ahora — Greg trato de convencerlo amablemente.

— Estamos llegando tarde. Edward es la mariquita de la noche, se encargara de comprarlos ahora — Harry salió del mercedes, igual que Greg y yo. Utilizábamos la expresión "mariquita" cuando alguno de nosotros había actuado como un maricon. La ultima vez le había tocado a Harry cuando un travesti trato de invitarlo a bailar en una discoteca. Con razón me llamo así, quería quitarse de encima el apodo.

— Ustedes adelántense. Los pagare yo y los veré en la entrada — les dije cuando cerraba la puerta del mercedes. Asintieron, y fueron directo a la entrada del Club, mientras yo me iba a la dirección opuesta, donde me encontré con una pequeña tienda de compras. Entre rápidamente y fui directamente a la caja, donde pude ver que se ubicaba un gran variedad de tipos de condones.

— Buenas noches — salude a la chica que atendía, tenia la piel blanca y pecas en su rostro, el cabello largo atado en una cola, de color castaño rojizo. Se quedo un par de segundos mirándome, casi embobada. — ¿Hola?

— Si, perdón, hola — saludo sonrojada mientras reaccionaba. Cuando sonrió, note sus brackets. Debía ser una niña todavía.

— ¿Podrías darme nueve de esa marca? — pregunte señalando a la dirección donde se encontraban los condones, fingiendo completa seguridad. Odiaba comprar condones, y mas cuando necesitaba muchos. La chica se sorprendió y su rostro se puso colorado, no supo disimularlo. Ahora es cuando deseaba aclararle: Son para mis dos amigos y yo. Pero iba a quedar como un idiota. Note con vergüenza que la mujer al lado mío que cargaba a su bebe me miraba con vergüenza, ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Me gire a ver a su bebe, y le sonreí cuando este me vio. Al menos así supondría que me gustaba los bebes. Aunque era irónico comprando tanto condones. La chica me guardo los condones en una bolsa de plástico y me cobro. Los guarde y le pedí fuego para encender mi cigarrillo, lo cual acepto mientras se trababa en sus palabras. Era una mascara. Fingía ser elegante, serio, adulto. Pero en realidad me sentía como un imbécil adolescente dentro de un adulto que no tenia sexo hacia dos meses ya.

Cuando salí de la tienda, me fui corriendo hacia la entrada del Club, donde encontré a Harry y a Greg esperando en la entrada, y no en la fila. Lo cual fue extraño.

— ¿No deberíamos estar en la fila? — pregunte, dándole una pitada a mi cigarrillo.

— No te preocupes, Harry lo tiene bajo control — me aseguro Greg mientras Harry hablaba con el guardia en la entrada. Un hombre robusto, afroamericano, vestido casi como yo pero mucho mas elegante. — Quédate con los condones por ahora.

— De acuerdo — me encogí los hombros, guardándolos en mi bolsillo. Recordé que todavía tenia mi celular en el bolsillo y me fije si tenia algún mensaje.

— ¡Todo listo! Louis vendrá en seguida y nos dejaran entrar — dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa de victoria, como si hubiese sido un gran triunfo convencer al guardia. Me miro y puso una mala cara — ¿Que haces con ese celular prendido? ¡Apágalo!

— Ups, perdón — me disculpé mordiéndome el labio, y lo apagué al ver que no tenía ningún mensaje.

— No quiero interrupciones esta noche. Ni trabajo, familiares, ni otros amigos.. ni Holly ni su verso "no-me-quieres-me-estas-engañando" otra noche mas — dijo Harry riéndose, sabia que jamás olvidarían esa cena que tuvimos con un par de amigos mas cuando estuve ausente media hora discutiendo con Holly en el teléfono y sus constantes reclamos que repiqueteaban por toda la habitación.

— Pueden pasar, Louis los espera adentro — nos dijo el guardia de seguridad, dejándonos pasar. Sentí muchas miradas sobre nosotros, la gente que estaba en la fila que se preguntaba quienes éramos para pasar gratis.. Lo cierto es que Harry había conocido hace rato a Louis y le había prometido ir a su nuevo "Club H" una vez que pudiésemos salir todos.

La discoteca se dividía en dos pisos. El primer piso se dividía en dos pistas. Una con luces rojas y una barra de tragos donde mucha gente pedía tragos a lo loco. La segunda pista era la pista de baile, donde en lo mas fondo pudimos ver al DJ. Habían cinco, seis, siete o mas tubos de baile de color rosa fluorescente donde mujeres bailaban con muy poca ropa. Me mantuve distraído mirando a las mujeres y al espectáculo de lásers que el DJ ofrecía acompañado por la música movida y la gente enloquecida bailando eufóricamente. Sentía muchas ganas de quedarme aquí, solo para distraerme y contagiarme de la excitación del lugar.

— ¡Harry! — exclamo Greg en voz alta, tratando de hablar en medio de la música — ¿Utilizaste nuestro apellido para entrar?

— ¡Y el de Holly! — rio harry entre toda la música mientras seguíamos a uno de los guardias que nos llevaba al segundo piso.

— ¿Holly? ¡Y tanto que la odiabas! — grite entre todo el ruido molesto. Greg me hizo seña de despreocupación, como si lo ignorara por ahora porque luego lo hablaríamos con tranquilidad, entre toda la gente y la música era imposible hablar coherentemente. No me gustaba que usara mi apellido ni el de Holly, porque ahora significaba que existían mas posibilidades de que Holly se terminara enterando de mi salida de juerga. Y eso no era nada bueno.

Llegamos al segundo piso donde la música no se escuchaba con tanta potencia como en el primer piso. Era un poco mas discreto, rodeado de luces rosadas y violetas. Había un fuerte olor a tabaco que me hipnotizaba. La barra de tragos no era tan extensa como en el primer piso, pero tenia asientos y luces celeste fluorescentes. A diferencia del primer piso, aquí había muchos hombres mayores, empresarios, periodista, doctores, abogados y todos acompañados con alguna mujer que le llevaba probablemente 20 años menos. Nos invitaron a sentarnos en una mesa con luces fluorescentes pequeña, justo dando vista al primer piso. Ya había un par de botellas y vasos pequeños para beber. Cuando nos sentamos, apareció un hombre alto y algo simpático . Saludo sonriente a Harry por lo que supuse que se trataba de Louis, el dueño del Club. Nos saludo a mi y a Greg con mucho entusiasmo y nos pregunto si estábamos cómodos o si necesitábamos algo. En broma le dije que me sentiría bien con un par de shots de tequila, se lo tomo tan en serio que mando a traernos una botella entera de tequila, pagados por la casa. Nos saludo antes de irse y hablo tres palabras cortas a Harry mientras el lo saludaba.

— Tragos gratis, genial — Greg celebro tomando de un solo trago el tequila de su vaso.

— Harry, ¿por que Louis nos pregunto si estábamos cómodos? — sospeche mirando detenidamente el diseño del club, era impresionante.

— Louis se asegura de que todos sus clientes estén cómodos con el servicio del club — tomo un largo trago de su ron — Ah y porque le emocionaba tener famosos aquí.

— Lo sabia, sabia que ibas a usar el nombre de nuestro padre — le mire de mala gana mientras Greg ignoraba el asunto bebiendo otro trago de tequila.

— Use el de ustedes, y el lo asocio con Carlisle. No fue mi intención, lo siento — se disculpo mientras volvía a tomar.

— ¿Y el de Holly? — le pregunte levantando la ceja.

— Bueno, ese si fue por conveniencia. Anda, tomate algo — contesto con voz ronca mientras me servía un trago.

— Solo quieren publicidad, Niall. No es que nos venga mal — trato de consolarme Greg, pero en realidad estaba ocupado sirviéndose otro trago. ¿Cual era su necesidad de embriagarse tan rápido?

— Yo no quiero publicidad. Holly se terminara enterando, y Bobby también — gruñí bastante molesto, ya se estaban poniendo torpes y yo todavía sobrio y cabreado.

— Le diré a Louis entonces que no diga nada hasta después de que venga tu novia, ¿si? — ahora la voz de Harry sonaba muy ronca por el alcohol.

— ¿Por que están tomando tan rápido? — pregunte curiosamente, agarrando mi primer trago de la noche.

— No queremos estar consiente cuando tengamos que pagar a las prostitutas — Harry contesto como si lo que dijese tuviese toda la lógica del mundo, y Greg lo acompaño encogiéndose los hombros. — Anda, embriágate, las chicas llegaran pronto, te pedimos una rubia — y me guiño el ojo. Le mire con la boca abierta. ¿Era en serio?

— ¡Lo menos que quiero esta noche es cruzarme con una rubia! — bufe tomando el trago — Si quería una, me hubiese quedado en casa masturbándome al lado del teléfono.

Me reí y ellos me acompañaron, pero riéndose a carcajadas. El alcohol ya les estaba haciendo efecto. Yo tardaría un par de horas para estar ebrio. Una parte de mi cerebro me pedía que me calme y tratara las cosas con cuidado. No era un club común y corriente, asistían muchos profesionales amigos de mis padres y quizás socios de Holly presentes.

Mi padre era un famoso y distinguido doctor en todo Nueva York. No solo por su increíble historial de trabajo impecable, sino porque había sido medico personal de muchos políticos y deportistas, uno muy bien recomendado. Así que no era cosa rara que sus hijos fuesen reconocidos también. El Padre de Holly también era periodista como ella, aun mas conocido todavía. No se encontraba aquí, pero pude distinguir a muchos socios de el presentes en el club. Harry no se cansaba de repetirme que ellos estaban en la misma situación que yo, si me delataban, yo podía delatarlos. Encontré a muchos doctores que habían trabajado con mi padre allí. El cirujano Bradley estaba al lado de una chica vestida de colegiala, el cardiólogo Willems estaba en la barra con otra mujer de aspecto mayor. Me dio mucha pena, Maura era muy amiga de su esposa. Hasta el padre de una de mis ex estaba alli, el abogado Yerkley.. me dio mucha pena por Susan, espero que ella nunca se enterara de que su padre todavía seguía siendo el mismo mujeriego que había engañado anteriormente a su esposa cuando todavía estábamos juntos, aunque nuestra relación solo duro un mes.

Por alguna extraña razón me sentí un poco triste, eran familias muy bien construidas. Si alguien se llegaba a enterar de algo, se destruirían, y probablemente todo su carrera y dinero estaban a juego. Pero en parte eso me dio seguridad. Nadie podría acusarme, ni mucho menos dejarían entrar periodistas aquí con tantos profesionales. Cuando me dispuse a tomar nuevamente mi trago, mire hacia mi derecha, por el nuevo hombre que llegaba a la habitación.

El cuerpo se me heló por completo.

Era Josh, el hermano de Holly, mi futuro cuñado.

Me ahogué repentinamente con el tequila y conseguí respirar cuando sentía que el corazón se me iba a la boca. Necesitaba escapar de aquí y pronto.

— Harry, dame las llaves de tu mercedes, ya — le pedí con urgencia acercándome a el, en voz baja.

— ¿Que? ¿Para que las quieres? — su voz era completamente ronca y sus pronunciaciones lentas, ya estaba ebrio, y divertido.

— ¡Necesito escaparme, mi cuñado esta allí, y se lo dirá a Holly, necesito irme de aquí hombre! — se lo decía en serio, y no me presto atención, solamente se reía de mi entrecejo preocupado.

— ¡Carajo! ¡Greg ayúdame! — le pedí a Greg, que aunque parecía ebrio, parecía un poco mas consiente.

— Harry, Nialler necesita las llaves o le romperán el trasero — trataba de convencerlo Greg entre risas.

— ¿A quien? — pregunto Harry sorprendido.

— ¡A mi! — conteste rápidamente.

— ¿Quien te pateara el trasero? — pregunto nuevamente confundido.

— ¡Josh, idiota! — rio Greg.

— ¿Por que? — Harry seguía bebiendo, aun mientras se confundía con nuestras palabras.

— Porque le romperán el trasero — volvió a repetir Greg.

— ¿A quien? — volvió a preguntar Harry.

— ¡Carajo! Se esta acercando — vi a Eleasar acercarse casi a nuestra mesa, necesitaba darle la espalda así no me reconociese. Estaba asustándome.

— Pídele a Papa Gato — me aconsejo Greg volviendo a tomar.

— Papá Gato — lo llamé, y Harry me miro fijamente a los ojos — Papá Gato, dame las llaves del auto.

— ¿Para qué? — me preguntó sorprendido.

— Para comprar condones, Papa Gato necesita condones — le repetí apresurándolo con la mano.

— ¡Oh si! — Harry se sorprendió y me dio las llaves. Antes de entregármelas, se detuvo — Oye, ¿no habías comprado ya?

Le miré absorto — ¿Te acuerdas de ESO pero no asocias nada de lo que digo?

Harry solo empezó a reírse y antes de dármelas, volvió a detenerse — Oye y cómprame caramelos, Papá Gato las necesita.

— De acuerdo — le sonreí y me entrego las llaves, le di pequeñas cachetadas a su mejilla — Gracias Papá Gato.

— ¡Adiós! — se rio el mismo y vi de reojo como las chicas llegaban a nuestra mesa. Bueno, al menos tendrían 3 chicas para 2. Me lo terminarían agradeciendo.

Salí lo mas rápido posible, tratando de no mirar atrás a ver si Josh me había identificado. Una vez que salí del club, me fui directamente al estacionamiento, entre al Mercedes y me dirigí hacia la carretera.

Suspire aliviado, esperando que Josh no me haya reconocido. El era capaz que quebrarme las costillas si se enteraba que estaba en un club nocturno mientras su hermana estaba de viaje. No me sentí culpable, porque yo se perfectamente que la amo. Pero lo entendía, si alguien hiciese esto a mi hermana, por mas lógico que sonara, le rompería la mandíbula.

Empezó a conducir a la deriva. ¿Que iba a hacer? No podía volver al club, y no iba a ir a otro club solo. Y ya era muy tarde. Encontraría una chica que quisiese pasar solo una noche conmigo, pero estaría demasiado ebria. Y cualquier chica sobria a esta hora, querría algo mas que una sola noche. Estaba frito. Mi salida nocturna se había echado a perder. Quizá era obra del maldito destino, recordándome que si Holly se enteraba iba a ser hombre muerto. Tal vez si me quedaba a beber allí, Josh me hubiese visto y mi relación con ellos estaría acabada. Probablemente fue suerte.

Decidí que lo mejor era ir a mi casa. No estaba cansado, pero si abrumado por el miedo a ser descubierto. Quizás podría masturbarme y todo estaría solucionado. O al menos esperaría milagrosamente el llamado de Holly para concluir lo de hace un par de horas anteriores.

Bufe. No lo haría, y con masturbarme no seria suficiente. No quería darme una ducha fría de nuevo. Gruñí.

Fue entonces cuando me detuve al notar el semáforo rojo, en una de las calles que estaba a unas diez cuadras de mi monoambiente. Era una zona roja. No pasaban tantos autos como creí, y la temperatura había disminuido notablemente. Vi que en la cuadra siguiente habían un par de chicas en una esquina, mirando los autos que pasaban por allí.

Quizás... Pensé un momento. Quizás una verdadera prostituta no me vendría mal. Lograría mi objetivo de esta noche, me desahogaría y no me comprometía a nada. Quizás era peligroso, no sabia con que tipo de chicas me estaría metiendo, quizás tendrían alguna enfermedad venérea, o peor, terminarían contándoselo a algún periodista chismoso. ¿Me arriesgaría?

Cuando el semáforo dio en verde, acelere lentamente, para ver que tipo de chicas eran las que esperaban allí en la esquina. Si la cosa se ponía sospechosa les terminaría pagando por su silencio, pensé.

Una vez que llegue a la esquina, detuve el auto lentamente, y una de las chicas se me acerco. Baje la ventanilla del Mercedes desde el control automático, para verla mejor.

Era una rubia despampanante, tez blanquecina, labios pintados con un rouge fuerte. Ojos azules, caderas y bustos muy bien proporcionados, llevaba un vestido animal print con un corte el medio dejando a la vista sus enormes senos que parecían naturales a simple vista, botas negras y juraría que usaba una tanga, y un cinto en el medio de su estomago plano. Llevaba un abrigo de piel encima y fumaba un cigarrillo.

Una voz dentro mía gritaba alejarme de ella. Me quería matar. Otra rubia.

— Hola bombón — me saludó guiñándome el ojo y dándole una pitada a su cigarrillo.

Le sonreí por cortesía — Hola hermosa — iba a ser sincero, era demasiado hermosa... como mi novia.

— ¿Buscas un poco de diversión? — me pregunto lascivamente. Era igual a Holly. Quería gritar.

— Veremos — le conteste poniendo la mejor de mis sonrisas seductoras falsas. Me llamo la atención cuando vi a dos chicas atrás de ella, apoyadas en la pared.

Vi rápidamente que una de ellas llevaba el cabello corto con picos en las puntas. Una campera debajo de lo que note un vestido y botas. Estaba dándome la espalda ya que estaba en frente de otra chica, que note tenia el cabello castaño largo hasta los senos, estaban hablando de algo.

— ¿Podrías llamar a tus amigas, hermosa? — le pregunte tratando de sonar amable, pero ella me sonrió falsamente, y se dirigió hacia sus amigas. No debía recibir muchos rechazos frecuentes.

Vi que la rubia se acerco a estas dos chicas que la miraron mientras ella les decía algo, dándole una pitada a su cigarrillo. Ahora la morena de pelo corto se dio vuelta a verme, dejándome ver a la segunda morena detrás de ella.

Y me sorprendí mucho al verla.

Tenia el cabello largo, castaño, era blanca, un poco mas que la rubia. Llevaba una blusa strapless, dándome una buena vista de sus senos pequeños, pero firmes, una falda negra demasiado corta, y sus piernas pequeñas pero hermosas, con sus pequeños tacos negros. Solo llevaba una chaqueta de jean, lo suficiente para notar que pasaba frio.

La chica de pelo corto le dijo algo, y me miraron las dos nuevamente. Supuse que se había dado cuenta que la llamaba a ella, Le guiñe el ojo y le indique que se acercara. Ella, dudando, accedió, la chica de pelo rubio le dijo algo y se acerco a paso firme, sin mirarme a los ojos. Cuando se acerco a la ventanilla del Mercedes, puse observar mejor su maquillaje. Ojos verdes, como los míos, delineados con negro, mejillas rosadas, y labios al natural. Una delicia.

— Hola — le sonreí con ganas.

— Hola — me saludo pero mirando hacia otros costados, como esperando a que pasara otro cliente. Me sentí algo decepcionado pero aliviado. No me reconocía.

— ¿Te gustaría acompañarme un rato? — le pregunte tratando de sonar seductor. Se me daba muy bien fingir en estas cosas, siempre y cuando la chica estuviese embobada viendo mi cuerpo o mi rostro, pero ella no me miraba. Parecía incomoda. Era extraño.

— Claro — apretó los labios y le abrí la puerta del mercedes para que entrara. Su dulce aroma a fresas inundo el mercedes. Me gustaba mucho.

— Hmm.. Hueles delicioso. Usas un buen perfume — la alague, sonriéndole lo mas que podía, ella a penas me miraba, llevaba los brazos cruzados, como si tratara de protegerse.

— No uso perfume — me aclaro sonriéndome a medias. Me quede sorprendido. ¿Entonces era su olor natural?

— Bueno, sea lo que uses, te sienta bien. Eres muy bonita — estaba conduciendo, pero trate de alagarla para hacerla sentir mas cómoda, con una sonrisa verdadera, realmente era cautivante.

— Gracias — contesto asintiendo, pero mirando a la ventana.

Rayos, esto era frustrante. ¿Me estaba ignorando?

— ¿Te llamas...? — trate de sacarle un poco de conversación hasta que se me ocurriese algún lugar donde ir.

— Marie — me contesto después de unos segundos. Obviamente, no era su nombre verdadero, lo había inventado.

— Nombre bonito, para una chica bonita — le sonreí y ella me dedico una sonrisa fingida.

Espere a que preguntase algo, pero seguía igual de callada.

— Entonces.. no preguntaras por el mío — supuse tranquilamente.

— No es necesario — me contesto relajadamente — Puedes inventar uno también.

Ja. Ella sabia que me había dado cuenta de su nombre inventado. ¿O es que así funcionaban las cosas?

— James— le conteste claramente — No es inventado, pero nadie me llama así.

— Segundo nombre — capto ella rápidamente. La mire sorprendido. Era rápida para pensar.

— Eres lista — le sonreí nuevamente.

— Gracias — lo dijo lentamente, como si realmente lo agradeciera, vi por el espejo retrovisor que sus mejillas se tornaba rosáceas.

Hmmm... me gustaría besarla.

— ¿Te apetece ir a un hotel, Marie? — pregunte como quien no le interesa la cosa.

— Claro... eh.. — empezó a dudar, detuve el auto por un semáforo rojo, y le mire a los ojos. Eran igualmente verdes como los míos, eso me llamaba la atención. También su rostro confundido, como si se debatiese internamente por algo.

— ¿Te molestaría si yo.. escogiese el hotel? — me pregunto mordiéndose el labio superior. Mis ojos inmediatamente se dirigieron a ellos, lo había hecho tan seductoramente que había quedado embobado.

— ¿Eh? — volví a reaccionar confundido.

— Es barato, y es de confianza, te lo aseguro — me aseguro con algo así como una media sonrisa. Me gusto verla sonreír aunque sea un poco.

— Claro, donde te sientas mas cómoda — le dije dulcemente con una sonrisa — El dinero no es realmente un problema.

— Lo se — se rio, mirando el mercedes.

— No es mío — le aclare, y me miro sorprendida — Digo si pero no. Ósea, no es robado, no creas eso. No hago esas cosas. Es de un amigo — conteste casi trabándome, ella se rio bajito. — Tengo auto, por supuesto, pero bueno...

— Entendí — contesto ella deteniéndome. Se lo agradecí mentalmente.

— ¿Como se llama ese hotel? — le pregunte con curiosidad.

— Full House — me contesto tímidamente.

— Er.. no me suena, lo siento — le conteste con honestidad.

— Esta a 5 cuadras derecho, y luego doblas a la derecha — me indico con seguridad.

— De acuerdo.

El trayecto fue silencioso. Trate de hacerle cumplidos para hacerla sentir cómoda, pero seguía igualmente fría y reservada. Quizás ella era así, o yo no le generaba tanta confianza. Trate de no pensar en eso, me concentre en su rostro, sus labios, y esas piernas cruzadas de las que no podía apartar la vista de encima.

Una vez que llegamos, vi un pequeño hotel con las letras color neon "FULL HOUSE". El hotel era demasiado pequeño y simple. Había un pequeño estacionamiento para apenas 5 autos, y el Mercedes ocupada casi dos lugares. Me sentía muy inseguro dejando semejante mercedes en un callejón como este.

Baje del auto, y quise rápidamente abrirle la puerta, pero ella misma se abrió y lo cerro tranquilamente. Puse seguro a las puertas, y rogué a Dios que protegiera el auto sobre todas las cosas.

Entramos al hotel juntos, cuando la recepcionista nos vio, pase mi mano por su cadera, tratando de fingir aunque sea que éramos una pareja. Pero no me sentía muy a tono con mi ropa de marca en un hotel donde las paredes no estaban bien pintadas. La recepcionista era una chica rubia.

¡Dios! ¿Otra rubia?

— Buenas noches, ¿desean una habitación? — nos pregunto ella amablemente.

— Si por fa..

— La 5 — Marie contesto rápidamente y con seriedad. Note que hubo un pequeño intercambio de miradas entre ellas dos. ¿O era mi imaginación?

— De acuerdo — contesto la recepcionista. Y nos entrego la llave, en realidad a Marie. — Tengan la 5. Pasen una buena noche y muchas gracias.

— Gracias — le di las gracias, pero Marie ya se había adelantado a mi e iba caminando con seguridad hacia la puerta con el numero 5. Y la abrió con seguridad. Me apresure a alcanzarla.

Entramos a la habitación y ella la cerro, ahora con tranquilidad.

— ¿Por que la 5? — pregunte con curiosidad.

Se encogió los hombros — Es la mejor que tienen.

Reí — No tenia ningún problema en pagar un mejor hotel, sabes..

Trate de no sonar como un creído rico niño de mama, pero la habitación solo tenia una cama matrimonial con sabanas de mala calidad. Era pequeña, con dos ventanas juntas, unas cortinas naranjas, un habitación aparte que era el baño y un televisor pequeño. Podíamos pagar aunque sea de 3 estrellas..

— Lo siento — me contesto mirándome a los ojos, y cruzando los brazos.

Le mire a los ojos, parecía lamentada realmente. — No te preocupes. Esta bien, supongo.

— ¿Me dejas ir un segundo al baño a cambiarme? — me pidió señalando el baño.

— Si. Claro — asentí — Tomate tu tiempo, si quieres.

Ella me sonrió a medias, y entro al baño y cerro la puerta. Me sorprendí pero decidí yo también comenzar a desvestirme un poco. Ahora que lo pensaba, esto era muy frívolo. Normalmente la chica se me tiraba encima y teníamos sexo. O intimábamos un rato y luego lo hacíamos. Con ella ni siquiera he podido acercarme lo suficiente. ¿Que se supone que debía hacer? ¿Acercármele y seducirla? ¿O decirle exactamente lo que quería que hiciera? En ese caso, ¿lo sabia? ¿Que es lo que yo quería de ella?

Comencé a ponerme nervioso, por lo general, las mujeres empezaban y yo lo terminaba. Pocas veces me había tocado empezar a mi. Pero trate de tranquilizarme, y recordar que no era Holly. Ella no tomaba la iniciativa. Yo tenia la oportunidad de hacerlo, y lo aprovecharía al máximo.

Me quite el saco y la camisa blanca. Los coloque en una silla que se encontraba cerca de la cama. Dentro del saco, guarde mi celular, mis cigarrillos, mi billetera y mis llaves. Recordé de paso, que me había quedado con todos los condones comprados.

— Mierda — me lamente sorprendido. ¿Que harían los idiotas sin los condones? Deje la bolsa dentro de mi saco también. Quizás no eran tan estúpidos y se darían cuenta... o quizás las chicas se estarían cuidando. Diablos.. los acababa de meter en un gran lio.

Me tiré boca arriba sobre la cama y suspiré enterrando mis dedos sobre mi melena ya muy despeinada. Se suponía que esta noche iba a ser mi noche de descanso, y ya me había metido en más problemas de los que tenía esta mañana. Me concentré en el ventilador de techo y una pequeña mancha en esa zona del techo. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Holly ahora? ¿Eleasar me habría visto? ¿Cómo se las arreglarían Greg y Harry?

La puerta del baño se abrió lentamente, y reaccioné levantándome nervioso. Me ponía nervioso no saber por qué diablos me ignoraba de esa manera. Ella salió del baño, con las mismas ropas que llevaba cuando llegamos a la habitación.

La miré confundido.

— Pensé que te cambiarías de ropa — reí tratando de romper el hielo de esta situación algo incómoda.

Ella me miró sorprendida y dejó su cartera encima de mi saco sobre la silla.

— No, lo siento — rió tímidamente — Sólo fui a refrescarme un poco.

— Oh, claro — le contesté sonriéndole. Nos quedamos un par de segundos en silencio. Ella esperaba a que yo reaccionara... Pero yo no tenía idea cómo. Estaba en blanco.

— Antes que nada, necesito decirte un par de cosas — dijo con un poco de timidez, y las mejillas sonrojadas. ¿Por qué era tan tierna?

— Ah, ¿las tarifas? No te preocupes, eso lo veremos más tarde — le aseguré despreocupado. El dinero no era necesariamente algo que me preocupara.

Ella rió — No, son unas cuántas condiciones que tengo..

Le miré sorprendido — ¿Condiciones? ¿Te refieres a... qué tienes permitido hacer? — reí.

Se sonrojó, estaba incómoda — Que tienes tú prohibido hacer...

Eso si que me confundió bastante.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Tengo prohibido ciertas cosas? — le pregunté como si no lo hubiese escuchado bien. Luego, mi cabeza hizo click. Estaba hablando de algún tipo de prendas y juegos sexuales... ¿o no? — ¿Te refieres a ser dominante y sumiso?

— No — me aseguró mordiéndose el labio. Tenía las piernas cruzadas, los brazos cruzados, no la conocía, pero apostaba a que era su manera de protegerse cuando se sentía incómoda o sentía vergüenza.

Suspiró fuertemente — Mira, hay ciertas cosas que no quiero que hagas. Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, no sé por qué lo he olvidado. Entiendo si prefieres volver y escoger a otra de las chicas..

— Oye, espera, espera — le detuve rápidamente — No me has dicho todavía que es lo que no quieres que haga.

Ella me miró sorprendida, y se mordió el labio. Me daba mucha curiosidad saber qué era lo que podía y no podía hacer con ella.

— Nada de chupones — aclaró con su mano levantando el dedo gordo, como si los enumerara — No quiero tener marcas, lo siento.

Le miré un rato.. no era algo tan terrible, es más, podría dejarlo pasar. Aunque, pensandolo bien, se me antojaba besar cada parte de su hermosa piel blanquecina...

— Está bien — asentí seguro. Tomó valor y volvió a enumerar.

— No me beses en los labios — dijo con mucho valor, y la miré aturdido. ¿Nada de besos, entonces?

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? — le pregunté frunciendo el seño, esto se estaba limitando bastante.

Me miró a los ojos y suspiró lentamente — Quiero que aquellas personas que me amen besen mis labios. Solamente eso...

Me sorprendió mucho lo que había dicho, había sonado tan tierno, inocente y dulce.. y más me sorprendió mi reacción, sentí cómo algo dentro mío se ablandaba. La misma sensación cuando escuchas a un niño decir algo tierno, o cuando alguien te confiesa un secreto que en realidad no es tan raro. Y es lo que ella acababa de hacer. Había tenido la valentía de confesármelo. Pensé con curiosidad que quizás la historia detrás de ella era más interesante de lo que aparentaba.

— Soy rara. Lo sé — admitió riéndose, casi enseñándome su sonrisa. Eso me gustó, y mucho.

— No eres rara — le contesté dulcemente — Eres muy dulce, en realidad.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida — ¿En serio?

— Sí — suspiré — Te entiendo, y respeto tu decisión. No creo que sea un gran impedimento.. a menos que sea el mismo caso en tus otros labios.

Le dirigí una mirada sugestiva hacia su falda, y ella se sonrojó violentamente mordiéndose el labio.

— No, en eso no hay problema — me dijo en tono bajo.

— De acuerdo, ¿algo más? — le pregunté levantándome de la cama.

— Nada de sexo anal — lo dijo ahora sin vergüenza. Ella era muy extraña, pero extraña en buen sentido. Le daba vergüenza admitir cosas tan simples y tiernas, pero para estas cosas no.

— Oh — me tomó por sorpresa — No estaba pensando en eso, de todas formas. ¿Algo más?

— No, eso es todo — me sonrió — Espero que no sea un problema.

— Para nada, no te preocupes. Se supone que debemos estar cómodos los dos para pasarla bien — le aseguré con una sonrisa. Ella se quedó mirándome directo a los ojos. Llevaba una cara de póker indescriptible, difícil de descifrar. Y no tengo idea por qué, eso me calentó aún más, ella era todo un misterio para mí.

— Apagaré la luz — me dijo dándose la vuelta para apagar la pequeña lámpara en la mesita de luz. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la retuve sujetándole de la mano y acercándola a mi cuerpo. Ahora mi respiración estaba a pocos centímetros de su oreja.

— No la apagues. Quiero ver cada centímetro de tu cuerpo con claridad — susurré con voz ronca. Noté sorprendido que no estaba fingiendo, no estaba apresurado por follar ahora. Quería verla sonrojada, gimiendo, exclamando mi nombre tras varios orgasmos. Me había entrado tanta curiosidad por esta chica. No era como todas, que ante pocas palabras y un poco de alcohol (o a veces nada) estaban dispuestas a hacer lo que sea. Ella me había puesto límites, y los límites eran retos. Y este reto, me fascinaba. ¿Aguantaría sin probar sus deliciosos labios?

Ella suspiró lentamente, le había sorprendido mi movimiento. Acerqué lentamente mi nariz hacia debajo de su lóbulo, acariciando su deliciosa piel suave. Podía aunque sea darle pequeños besos, no necesariamente chupones. Deposité pequeños besos húmedos lentamente por la extensión de su cuello, y luego sus hombros.

Ella gimió un poco — Oye...

— Shhh — suspiré suavemente — No me he olvidado, nada de chupones. Pero tu piel.. es irresistible, necesito probarla.

Deslicé con cuidado mi lengua por todo su cuello, una, dos, tres veces seguida. Mis labios apenas tocaban su piel, traté con mucho cuidado de no excederme. Noté cómo de a poco, su cuerpo dejaba de tensarse y se entregaba de a poco a mis caricias. Mis labios se dirigieron hacia detrás de su lóbulo, cuando lentamente acaricié su espalda con mis manos. Bajé lentamente hacia su espalda y su cadera. Volví a ascender sin prisas, agarré sus senos y comenzó a masajearlos.

Gimió cuando sintió mis dedos pellizcando lentamente sus pezones ya erectos.

— Me gustan tus pezones — le susurré al oído mientras su respiración era errática.

Su strapless tenía el cierre detrás en su espalda. Comencé a bajárselo lentamente hasta que finalmente se lo quité. Ella levantó sus brazos, invitándome a dejarlo en el piso. Ahora pude sentir perfectamente la contextura de sus senos. Eran suaves, delicados, pequeños, pero redondos, igualmente tiernos. Lo suficiente para mantener mis manos entretenidas. Lo hice suavemente, pero cuando sus jadeos se hacían más roncos, aumenté la velocidad mientras depositaba besos mojados en su hombro derecho.

— O-Oye.. no t-tan rápido.. — jadeó tratando de mirarme a los ojos. Maldita sea la hora en que me dijo eso, nada me calentaba como una chica resistiéndose.

A continuación, empujé mi cadera hacia las suyas, para que pudiese sentir mi erección. Gimió girando su cabeza, me miró sorprendida.

No pude contenerme, y con mi mano derecha, me deslicé hacia su falda. Desprendí el botón y bajé su cierre. Me llevé una sorpresa.

No llevaba ropa interior.

Inevitable, un gemido ronco salió de mi pecho.

— ¿Sin ropa interior? Mmmm.. chica traviesa — mordí su lóbulo suavemente, y deslicé dos dedos hacia su entrada.

Mi dios. Estaba empapada y caliente. Soltó un gemido alto cuando sintió mis dedos sobre sus labios. Mis dedos se movieron de arriba hacia abajo, sintiendo toda la humedad de su vagina. Así que después de todo la estaba excitando, eso me hizo sentir muy bien. Usé mi dedo gordo para empezar a mover en círculos su clítoris.

— ¡Ahhhh ahhhh! — gimió estirando su cabeza hacia atrás, me dio una vista perfecta de su cuello y tuve que utilizar todo mi autocontrol para no devorárselo.

Poco a poco aumenté la velocidad en mis movimientos, y si fuera posible, la sentía aún más húmeda y caliente. Podría fingir indiferencia, pero esto le estaba gustando demasiado. Y ella no paraba de gemir, aunque eran palabras incoherentes, sonaba tan dulce y fresca, con un toque seductor.

Lentamente, introduje mi dedo mayor en su cavidad. Sus gemidos aumentaron, y se retorcía entre mis brazos.

— Si te pones así con un dedo, muero por verte con mi polla adentro — reí al lado de su oído. Sabía que a las mujeres les gustaba que les hablaran sucio al oído. — Dios — jadeé — Necesito sentir tu estrecha, mojada cavidad sobre mí...

Supe que le gustaban mis palabras, porque debes en tanto giraba su rostro para verme, y al estar tan cerca, lográbamos mucho contacto visual. Cada vez era más difícil evitar besarla, no cuando me miraba con tanta excitación. Cuando vi que estiraba su pecho hacia afuera, y a veces acercaba sus caderas hacia las mías, me di cuenta que ella deseaba esto tanto como yo, quizás no tanto, yo no tenía sexo hacía meses.

Moví mis dedos con mayor rapidez, quería verla correrse, sentirla, saborearla, y necesitaba penetrarla de una buena vez, pero no sin antes verla disfrutar de mis caricias.

— Vo-Voy a...a.. — jadeaba con fuerza y su cavidez se estaba estrechando más y más. ¡Eso es! Estaba a punto de correrse, decidí mover con mayor fuerza mis dedos...

Fue entonces cuando nos vimos interrumpidos por un golpeteo en la puerta.

— ¡Estamos ocupados! — jadeé tratando de seguir con los movimientos, pero Marie ya había reaccionado por el golpeteo, ahora respiraba tranquila.

— Disculpen la interrupción, necesitamos comprobar unas cosas si no es mucha molestia — era la voz de la recepcionista detrás de la puerta, sonaba bastante tranquila como para ser algo de suma importancia.

— Carajo — refunfuñé retirando mis dedos de su cavidad — Yo atenderé, ponte cómoda en la cama.

Asintió y fue directamente hacia la cama. Abrí la puerta a medias, tenía en las manos el aroma de su escencia y una tremenda erección entre mis pantalones.

— Buenas noches señor, disculpe la interrupción — me sonrió la recepcionista con amabilidad.

— Sí, ¿necesita algo? — le pregunté de mala gana, con mucha prisa.

— Acaban de llamarnos los técnicos de la iluminación del hotel, dicen que hubo una pequeña falla en este sector de la zona. ¿Ustedes no han tenido algún problema, verdad?

¿Sólo para eso? ¿Para saber si un estúpido foco se nos había apagado? Le miré de mala gana, no me parecía una excusa coherente para interrumpir un orgasmo.

— No. No hemos tenido ninguna falla — le aseguré tratando de fingir amabilidad.

— ¿No notó ningún problema usted, señorita? — preguntó ella dirigiendo su mirada a Marie. No me gustó en lo absoluto, me interpuse entre ella para que no la viese.

— ¿Podría respetar un poco nuestra privacidad? — le pregunté con la ceja alzada, la recepcionista estaba sorprendida, temí haberla ofendido, pero realmente me molestaba cómo interrumpía nuestra intimidad — ¿No hubo problemas en el baño, verdad? — le pregunté a Marie, estaba desnuda y tapada por las sábanas de la cama.

Ella me sonrió y negó — No. Ningún problema, todo está bien.

Me sorprendió esta sonrisa. Era distinta a las que había visto hace minutos antes. Parecía sincera, y satisfecha. Quise creer que yo tenía algo que ver, pero quizás fuese por otra cosa.

— ¿Podría darnos privacidad ahora? — le pedí tratando de calmarme un poco ahora. Ella supo entender, y me sonrió.

— Absolutamente, disculpe por la interrupción, tengan ustedes una buena noche — se despidió sonriéndonos y se marchó rápidamente. Bueno, había entendido que su interrupción no había sido en el mejor momento.

Suspiré — ¿Interrumpir en mitad de la noche? Sabes, esto no pasaría en otro tipos de hoteles — Me di vuelta para verla, y lo siguiente que vi me quitó todo el aire de los pulmones.

Marie estaba masturbándose, con 3 dedos en su cavidad yendo a una velocidad bastante rápida. Su otra mano agarraba con fuerza las sábanas. Le tomó casi nada para correrse, con la cabeza atrás, un gemido gutural muy sensual y su pecho hacia adelante, dándome una maravillosa vista de sus senos y pezones erectos. Terminó de correrse, pero aún así seguía con lentos movimientos para prolongar el orgasmo.

Me sentí un idiota al quedarla mirando fijo, pero no pude mover ni un solo músculo de mi cuerpo, había sido el espectáculo más grandioso que había visto en mucho tiempo, sus movimientos no eran elegantes pero eran excitantes, sobre todo cuando cerraba sus ojos y se mordía sus labios, con el rostro completamente rosado por la excitación y su voz dulce, suave y tierna.

— Bueno, eso estuvo mal — me aclaré la garganta y me acerqué a la cama.

Ella me miró sorprendida — ¿Por qué?

— ¿Te di permiso para masturbarse esta noche? — le pregunté una vez que estuve a su lado en la cama, me acercaba lentamente, como un felino, y ella parecía retroceder con una ceja alzada.

— No, lo siento es que.. no podía aguantarme — me miró a través de esas pestañas, con una mirada inocente, mordiéndose los labios. Sabía que no era intencional, y por eso me encantaba.

— No voy a aceptar disculpas de tu parte — fingí estar enojado y puse mi mejor cara seria. Ella por un momento lo creyó, pude notar en su reacción que lo sentía — En vez de eso, voy a castigarte.

— ¿Castigarme? — me miró desafiante, eso me sorprendió. Podía sentir que estaba a la defensiva por mi propuesta. Quizás ella pensaba una especie de castigo con dolor, pero no era fanático del sadomasoquismo.

— Así es, señorita — me acerqué peligrosamente a sus labios — No te correrás hasta que yo lo autorice. ¿De acuerdo?

Abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Eso no se lo esperaba en absoluto. Se mordió el labio.

— ¿Qué pensabas? No iba a lastimarte — le confesé en voz baja.

— Lo sé, perdón — bajó la mirada y me dedicó una media sonrisa. Me sentí hipnotizado por cada una de sus reacciones. Cuando desviaba la mirada, cuando se sonrojaba, se mordía los labios o me sonreía.

Me levanté rápidamente de la cama — Iré por los condones, no te masturbes mientras — le reprendí apuntándola con mi dedo índice.

Ella se rió por lo bajo, y fui en dirección hacia mi saco, saqué la bolsa con los condones. Saqué uno entre los nueve que había. Desde el rabillo del ojo noté cómo ella me miraba con los ojos abiertos.

— No son todos míos, se supone que debía darle unos cuántos a unos amigos, pero me olvidé — me reí mientras me quitaba los boxers de un tirón. Cuando quise quitarle la envoltura a uno, me distraje al ver cómo ella me observaba con atención mis caderas.

Me sonrojé.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? — pregunté tratando de jugar, era mi mecanismo de defensa cuando alguien me cohibía.

Ella reaccionó sorprendida, mirándome ahora a los ojos. Se sonrojó y me dedicó una media sonrisa. Mientras me ponía el condón, noté que jamás apartó la vista de mi anatomía, y eso me excitaba.

— Abre las piernas — le indiqué una vez que estaba listo. Ella apartó las sábanas y me abrió sus piernas lentamente. Sus líquidos brotaban de sus labios. No pude evitar gruñir, podía sentir su olor desde el metro de distancia que me encontraba. Vi que su mano derecha todavía seguía mojada con semen.

Y fue todo lo que necesité para destruir mi autocontrol.

Con un gruñido, abrí sus piernas con urgencia. Consideré la idea de entrar despacio, pero ella era experta en esto, o al menos eso lo sugería su profesión, además le pagaba por estas cosas, pero por alguna extraña razón deseaba asegurarme que pasara un buen momento y lo disfrutara. No era como con otras chicas, donde me concentraba en mi propia satisfacción, quería demostrarle el buen amante que me consideraba.

Tenía un brazo apoyado al costado de su cuello, con mi otra mano levanté sus caderas, y entré lentamente y pude sentir sus líquidos rodearme, gimió de anticipación, cuando sentí que tenía la mitad de mi cuerpo en ella, empujé con fuerza para enterrarme completamente.

Respiré hondo, ¡hacía tanto que no disfrutaba esta sensación! La humedad, la calidez y la estrechez de una mujer rodeándome. Bajé mi mirada hacia ella que me miraba mordiéndose los labios, con la respiración errática, sus pechos al descubierto, su cuerpo debajo del mío. Sentí una sensación extraña en el estómago, una mezcla entre emoción y excitación. Le sonreí entre dientes y me dediqué a morder sus pezones mientras empujaba a una velocidad rápida.

Debo admitir que la primera vez, no pensé en absolutamente nada, sólo quería sentir, y consumirme en todas las sensaciones que sentía. Mi vista se centró únicamente en sus senos, pequeños, redondos y firmes, sus pezones rosados eran sumamente tiernos, podía estar la mayor parte de la noche mordiéndoselos, lamiéndoselos, podía perderme en ellos y no me iba a importar absolutamente nada. Aumenté el ritmo de las estocadas, hasta casi hacerlo insoportable, sentía una gran presión en la parte baja de mi abdomen, sabía con seguridad que iba a explotar de veras. Cuando me sentí en mi límite empecé a jadear con fuerza y de un último empujó, exploté.

No pude evitar cerrar los ojos con fuerza y estirar mi cuerpo por completo. Fue casi un grito mudo, después de un par de segundos de empujar lentamente —para intentar prolongar el orgasmo— reaccioné, y no me percaté en ningún momento si ella se había corrido o no. Por un momento me sentí culpable. Me gustaba disfrutar únicamente de mi propio placer, pero no quería.. decepcionarla.

Me recosté a su lado respirando con ganas, cuando vi que ella respiraba tranquila, me di cuenta que ella no me había alcanzado.

— ¿Fuerte? — me preguntó ella con curiosidad, sonriendo.

Asentí con ganas — No te das una idea de cuánto lo deseaba.

— Me di cuenta — me dijo ella sin dejar de mirarme. Sentía que le debía algo, definitivamente.

Me levanté de la cama, para poder tirar el preservativo. Luego, agarré uno más de la bolsa y me lo coloqué, de espaldas, quizás ella no tenía idea qué estaba haciendo. Me di la vuelta y vi como ella se sentaba en la cama, esperando algo.. no sabía qué era, pero me dio la extraña sensación de que ella pensaba que se había acabado.

— No hemos terminado aún — le dije con una sonrisa traviesa. Ella me miró sorprendida.

— ¿No? — preguntó confundida — Digo .. no, — se quiso retractar, quizás había pensado que eso podía ofenderme, en estas circunstancias era capaz de durar más de 1 asalto sin duda alguna.

— Por supuesto. No te he castigado todavía — le recordé, acomodando sus piernas cerca de mis caderas — Y no te has corrido todavía.

Su cara de sorpresa me sorprendía aún más a mí. ¿Esperaba que no me diera cuenta?

— N-No es necesario que...

— Shhh — la callé con mi dedo índice entre sus labios — Deja que me encargue de esto.

Dicho esto, levante su pierna derecha y la ubiqué por encima de mi hombro. El ángulo de penetración permitiría más profundidad, y sin más preámbulos, entré rápidamente.

— ¡Aaaah! — gimió con fuerza, cerrando los ojos.

Respiré hondo, no quería correrme tan fácilmente con su cavidad tan estrecha y húmeda. Empecé con estocadas tranquilas.

— ¿Sabes? — le comenté con la respiración agitada, mis ojos nunca se apartaron de los suyos — He.. notado.. que.. tus ojos, son .. del mismo color.. que.. los .. míos...

Y no dijo absolutamente nada, sólo me miraba mientras gemía con cada estocada. A continuación, utilicé mi dedo pulgar para mover en círculos si clítoris.

— ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, oh! — enterraba la cabeza en la almohada. Empecé a sospechar que quizás ella era multiorgásmica.. o quizás era fácil de provocarle orgasmos.

Con mi dedo pulgar, deslicé un poco sobre sus labios, y recogí un poco de su escencia. Ella vio cada uno de mis pasos, luego toqué sus pezones con mi pulgar, dejándolos mojados. Me acerqué para poder lamerlos.

¡Mmmm! Sabía delicioso. Quizás debía aprovechar y haberla probado antes. Maldición.

Decidí torturarla un poco más, y salí de golpe de ella. Me miró sorprendida, y me arrodillé.

— Date la vuelta — ordené, con voz ronca. La voz me había salido bastante autoritaria.

Ella comprendió, hasta vi que incluso le gustó, porque se dio la vuelta, y se posicionó en cuatro, dándome una increíble vista de su trasero y su centro mojado. Dios sabía cuánto me gustaban las vaginas depiladas...

Tomé sus dos puños y los posicioné atrás, y volví a introducirme en ella.

— ¡M-mierda! — gimió con fuerza. Interesante. Había descubierto que me excitaba escucharla maldecir.

— ¿Y ese vocabulario, señorita? — bromeé riéndome, ella se giró para verme y yo sujeté con más fuerza sus puños a la vez que comenzaba a penetrarla frenéticamente.

Nuestros gemidos se ahogaron en toda la habitación. Casi lamentaba encontrarme en este hotel de porquería, las paredes debían ser sumamente delgadas y todo se podría escuchar, pero en ese momento me daba igual, no podía apartar la mirada sobre mi miembro hundiéndose en su estrecha cavidad.

— ¿Te gusta? — pregunté lascivamente cuando lo hacía con más fuerza, no contestó, por lo que detuve un poco el ritmo — ¿Ah?

— ¡Sí! — exclamó ella entre gemidos altos. Después de todo era ella quien más gritaba.

— ¿Mucho? — volví a detenerme y ella gruñó frustrada — No puedes correrte hasta que lo digas.

Volví a penetrarla con mucha más fuerza que antes, sabía que le quedaba poco, y estaba advertida.

— ¡Aaargh, m-mucho, me gusta mucho! ¡Ah! — chillaba con ganas, fue lo único que necesité para sentir que volvía a tocar el cielo.

— ¡Córrete! — exclamé, y se vino con mucha fuerza. Sentía cómo apretaba con fuerza mi miembro, y exploté en un gruñido ronco.

Terminé de correrme y salí de ella con mucha pereza. Ese si que había sido un orgasmo fuerte. Ella se recostó boca arriba, casi respirando con fuerza. Yo volví a tirar el segundo condón, y me recosté a su lado.

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunté, y me miró en silencio. ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? ¡Claro que estaba bien!

— Eh.. sí — respondió ella respirando pesadamente — ¿Debería prepararme para una tercera ronda?

— No — le contesté riéndome — Es suficiente, mañana necesito levantarme temprano.. ¿qué hora es?

— Las dos de la mañana — me dijo ella, viendo el reloj en la pared de la habitación.

— Mierda.. seis horas para dormir — me lamenté con los puños en los ojos, estaba agotado.

— Apagaré la luz, entonces — me indicó ella levantándose y apagándola. Me sorprendió que llevara un poco de las sábanas para cubrirse. Pero si ya le había visto todo..

— Gracias — le agradecí de corazón, me daba pereza levantarme.

Ella volvió a la cama, y entre la oscuridad recosté la cabeza sobre la almohada. Noté cómo ella mantenía una discreta distancia entre nosotros. Ella en un extremo, yo en otro. Me pareció un poco frívolo, pero trate de no darle importancia.

Acomodé la almohada y me acosté en dirección a ella, viendo su espalda en la oscuridad.

— Buenas noches, Marie — le saludé mientras le sonreía. Ella a penas se dio vuelta para verme y volvió a recostarse.


	2. La primera vez APOV

**HOLA SUBIRE ESTA HISTORIA ADAPTADA, LA AUTORA ES MIA MASEN, CREDITOS A ELLA. YO SOLO LA ADAPTARE CON LOS INTENGRANTES DE LA BANDA DE ONE DIRECTION. (NIALL HORAN )**

**Advertencia: Es una historia rated M, escenas y vocabulario en probablemente todos los capítulos no apto para menores de 18 años, si no te gusta, abstenerse de leer.**

**APOV**

Me desperté pero no abrí los ojos. Me gustaba sentir la brisa fresca entrando por la ventana abrazando mi piel con tanta suavidad, mientras sentía el indescriptible olor a cigarrillo y la suavidad de las almohadas, como si no hubiese dormido en mucho tiempo. El ambiente era todo menos tranquilo, pero igual sentía la paz de estar acostada imaginando una vida sin preocupaciones ni responsabilidades, alejada de mi presente realidad.

Estaba a punto de dormir, cuando de pronto, la puerta del baño se abrió con mucha firmeza y autoridad. Abrí los ojos alarmada y levanté la cabeza apoyándome de los codos. El Sr. Riley salía del baño mojado, como si se hubiese bañado mientras yo dormía.

— Levántate. Hay que irnos — Con la mayor rapidez que su robusto cuerpo le permitía me tiró mis ropas encima. Recién me había dado cuenta que sólo llevaba ropa interior.

Descifró mi rostro confundido, creí que nos íbamos a quedar toda la noche. Sintió ganas de responderme, pero no lo suficiente, sólo lo que consideraba importante para mi conocimiento.

— Susan llegó temprano de su reunión de literatura, y quiere que salgamos a cenar — sonaba apresurado y agitado — Anda, vístete.

No consideré necesario responderle. La situación a veces parecía complicarse cada vez más. Yo sabía que, muy en el fondo, Susan sabía de ésto. Y el Sr. Riley lo negaba, quizás sí lo sabía pero le costaba admitirlo y por eso confiaba en su "habilidad" para ocultar cosas. Me puse mi falda y mis botas con rapidez, quizás no la que deseaba el Sr. Riley porque se quedó mirándome sorprendido.

— ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que te dije? ¡Vístete rápido de una maldita vez! — había levantado la voz. Con el tiempo aprendí a conocerlo, y sabía que no estaba enojado conmigo, en realidad estaba molesto con la situación y la Sra. Riley, por lo que no corría riesgo de que se atreviese a golpearme. Igualmente me apresuré con mis movimientos. No tuve tiempo para ponerme mi sostén, así que me puse mi strapless encima y caminé rápido hacia la salida del hotel, mientras trataba de ponerme mi chaqueta de jean.

Caminamos rápidamente hacia la recepción donde pagó la habitación. Estuvimos muy poco tiempo, así que no gastó nada. Una buena noticia para él, supongo. Luego nos dirigimos rápidamente hacia el estacionamiento y hasta su Toyota Corolla.

— Es tan molesta cuando decide planear salidas a último momento — refunfuñó mientras conducía rápido, sólo me dediqué a observarlo. Solía enojarse cuando hablaba y no le prestaba atención — Y por supuesto, quiere arruinar mis planes. Y ni siquiera lo hace por mí, lo hace por el dinero. Quiere saber en qué gasto, cuánto debo usar en nuestros hijos, el auto, la hipoteca, sus joyas. Menuda perra.. las mujeres son exactamente iguales, Marie. Nunca ven lo que haces por ellas, sólo quieren dinero, sexo y no les importa qué tengan que hacer para conseguirlo.

No pude evitar escuchar eso, había sido una cuchillada en el pecho. Me mordí el labio con fuerza y respiré hondo para evitar soltar un par de lágrimas. No era cómo lo decía, sino que era cierto. Éramos capaces de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de tener dinero. Yo nunca me consideré una prostituta, pero necesitaba el dinero si quería estudiar. Era algo que me lo recordaban una y otra vez mis malditos y estúpidos clientes. Era más fácil de tolerar, sobre todo él ahora que lo veía con pena. Estaba resentido porque ninguna mujer en su vida ha sabido tratarlo. Me concentré en eso.

— Seguro va a tratar de localizarte, te tengo agendada como mi mecánico. Tienes el número, si trata de llamarte cuelgas, ¿de acuerdo? — me indicó una vez que aparcó el auto a una cuadra de la calle EvenField, donde normalmente me encontraba.

— De acuerdo — asentí secamente.

Sacó de su billetera dos billetes de $50 y me los entregó. — Lo de anoche y hoy. Te estaré localizando para la próxima semana.

— De acuerdo — volví a asentir, sin mostrar ninguna reacción en el rostro.

— ¿Tus modales? — exigió enfadado. Mierda, lo había olvidado.

— Gracias — le sonreí lo más que pude. Estaba cansada de tener que fingir, era agobiante sentirse como robot y actuar tal y como una persona quería.

— Así se responde — me contestó y con su mano acercó abruptamente mi mentón para besarme despiadadamente en los labios.

¡Mierda! ¡Carajo! ¡Sabía que me molestaba y lo hacía igual! Necesité de todo mi autocontrol para no abofetearlo o golpearle en las gónadas. Odiaba que me besaran, y más personas que detesto con toda mi alma. Tuve que tranquilizarme, no quería que esto acabara como otras veces donde yo salía lastimada.. literalmente. Correspondí de mala gana el beso, y se alejó. Se dio cuenta de mi actitud, pero estaba tan atrasado con aquella cena que lo ignoró. Inmediatamente bajé del auto, no me importó si eso le molestaría o no, total yo ya estaba del lado de la calle. Mientras caminaba vi por el rabillo del ojo cómo el auto se marchaba, y fue entonces cuando respiré hondo y me permití llorar un poco. Curiosamente, ya me encontraba en la misma calle donde se encontraban Cassie y Rosalie.

— ¡Anna! — me llamó Cassie preocupada, se acercó a mí corriendo. Sólo ella era capaz de correr con tacones de 12 cm — ¿Anna, qué pasó? ¿Te lastimó?

— No, no — negué tratando de contener las lágrimas, pero era imposible — Me besó.

Alice cambió su rostro, de uno asustado y preocupado, a uno triste y calmado. Me abrazó y dejó que apoyara mi rostro en su hombro.

— Sólo fue un beso, Anna. No te dramatices tanto.

— ¡Estoy harta, Cassie! A veces sólo quisiera mandar a la mierda con todo esto, no puedo dedicarme a esto, no es lo que soy ni lo seré jamás — entre llanto, traté de respirar para poder hablar con más coherencia. No me había dado cuenta pero Cassie me llevaba lentamente hacia donde estaba Rosalie — Me dijo que todas las mujeres somos iguales, buscamos dinero y sexo, sin importar qué.

— Oh, Anna, ¡tú no eres así! No dejes que los demás digan esas cosas por tí, lo importante es que tú y yo sabemos las razones así que no tienes por qué sentirte ofendida. Te entiendo, nada de esto es fácil, ni menos con ese señor asqueroso. Pero haz un último esfuerzo, hazlo por tus estudios, por tu mejor futuro, ¿no querías ser como Claire?

Le dediqué una mirada cargada de emociones a la pequeña duende. Es verdad, deseaba poder estudiar una carrera universitaria, dedicarme al estudio y no ver a un puto hombre en toda mi vida. Estaba cansada de ellos. Y del sexo.

— Toma — Cassie me entregó un pañuelito para poder secarme las lágrimas, le agradecí con una sonrisa — Te prometo que lo bueno vendrá, Annie. Y no recordarás nada de esto. Es sólo hasta que le termines de pagar a James.

— No me lo nombres, tampoco quiero saber nada de él — dije con todo el asco posible. Ese idiota me mantenía retenida aquí. No como esclavitud sexual, sino que debía devolverle el dinero que me había prestado para empezar a pagar las primeras cuotas. No podía escapar, James estaba dentro de un grupo mafioso capaz de , literalmente, cortarme las piernas.

— Bueno, mira el lado bueno.. tienes la noche libre — me sonrió entre dientes, la miré sorprendida — Ya has trabajado suficiente estos días, tu cuerpo necesita descansar. Yo me encargaré de esta noche, ¿sí?

— ¿Harías eso por mí, Cassie? — le pregunté sin todavía poder creer dónde cabía tanta bondad en ese pequeño cuerpo.

— Por supuesto — y me abrazó, le correspondí el abrazo con ganas — Además, Rose está motivada esta noche.

Antes de poder dirigir mi mirada hacia Lauren por la esquina, ella se acercó a nosotras.

— ¿Por qué volviste tan temprano? — me preguntó más que sorprendida, disgustada.

— El Sr. Riley tenía otros planes, al parecer — contesté sin ganas. Reaccioné cuando sentí en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta mi celular vibrando. Era un mensaje de texto de Taylor.

"¿No tienes problemas en que pase a buscarte ahora, o sí? Contéstame si estás disponible"

— Argh, mierda — chasqueé la lengua. Cassie se acercó a leer — Es Taylor.

— Perfecto, otro cliente más — sonrió Lauren.

— Anna no atenderá más clientes por hoy, Lauren. Necesita descansar un poco — me defendió Cassie con seriedad.

— ¿Descansar? ¡Te la pasas durmiendo de cliente en cliente! No me digas que estás cansada — me reprochó enojada. No estaba de humor para pelear con ella ahora. Pero Cassie sí.

— ¡Lauren! Ve a buscar otro cliente, no has tenido ni uno sólo en toda la noche — Cassie atacó desafiante.

— Son las 1hs todavía, lo mejor viene de ahora en adelante — contestó tratando de mostrarse superior a nosotras dos. Se dirigió hacia la esquina a esperar algún que otro cliente más.

— ¿Te hace frío? — me preguntó Cassie cuando notó que me temblaban las piernas. Ni yo me había dado cuenta. Ella me sonrió — No te preocupes, a las 2hs nos iremos a casa.

Le sonreí con mucha sinceridad. En estos momentos sólo confiaba en Cassie. Ella me cuidaba en todo momento, era como mi hermana mayor. Su preocupación desinteresada por mi bienestar era recíproca. Es por eso que vivíamos juntas.

— Mañana haré las compras a la mañana, así tu puedas cocinar ¿te parece? — Cassie había tomado mis manos para calentarlos con suaves caricias. Las tenía heladas.

— De acuerdo — le sonreí con pereza. Ni aunque me lo pidiera la dejaría encargarse de la comida. Recordé con diversión aquella vez en que Cassie me había preparado una fiesta sorpresa por mi cumpleaños, la comida había sido un total fracaso, pero sus intensiones eran lo que realmente valían.

Rosalie se nos acercó con aquel paso felino característico de ella. El de Cassie era parecido al de una bailarina de danza clásica. El mío, era como si tuviese dos pies izquierdos…

— Maldito cerdo… — se acercó maldiciendo, algo que nos causó mucha gracia pero fingimos completa seriedad.

— ¿Ha sucedido algo? — Cassie no se lo tomó tan en serio como yo, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa divertida a Lauren.

— El imbécil de allá dice que quiere a una de ustedes dos — escupió con indignación. Imposible... ¿Un hombre había rechazado a Lauren?

— Espera, ¿no te escogió? — lo pensé en voz alta sin darme cuenta. Lauren me miró con furia. Era extraño, y hasta casi gracioso, nadie rechazaría a una mujer como Lauren: voluptuosa, rubia, con una piel muy bonita…

— ¡Yo no quise! Menudo idiota… No está a mi altura. ¿Quién de ustedes irá?

Cassie y yo intercambiamos miradas. Ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su noche libre por mí y lo sabía. Se lo agradecía mental y físicamente, pero no quería ser una carga más para ella. Con su trabajo a medio tiempo y éste… yo sabía que estaba igual o el doble de cansada que yo. No quería saber nada de sexo ni de hombres hasta la semana siguiente, si accedía a ir tendría que estar toda la noche fingiendo, y fingir es algo en lo que curiosamente se me daba bien en los últimos meses, pero llega un momento en que ni siquiera eres capaz de fingir que finges. Si es que eso tiene sentido.

Cassie se dio vuelta para observar mejor al "cliente". No pude ver demasiado, sólo un Mercedes oscuro y la ventanilla del asiento copiloto abierta.

— Te está señalando a ti, Anna — Cassie me miró con pena. Si me buscaba a mí, no había forma de escaparme, ni dejar que Cassie me remplace. La situación ahora sí era distinta.

— De acuerdo — suspiré derrotada. Si no quedaba otra opción, ¿qué mas podría hacer? No quería ser una carga para nadie, debía asumir este trabajo y las responsabilidades que conllevaba.

— Annie, llámame a mi celular y dime si todo está bien. Es bastante extraño encontrar a un hombre con un auto tan importante a estas horas… y por este callejón — Cassie me acarició el hombro reconfortándome.

— ¿Qué esperas? Ve rápido y compórtate ¿quieres? — a veces, escuchar la voz dura y seca de Rosalie me provocaban ganas de darle una patada en su trasero mal follado.

De acuerdo, ya estaba de mal humor.

Me acerqué a paso rápido, hasta que recordé las palabras de Cassie: ¿Qué hacía un hombre supuestamente adinerado a estas horas en ésta zona si podía estar en un mejor lugar con mejores prostitutas? Había escuchado que a veces los hombres millonarios buscaban prostitutas baratas para descargarse emocional o físicamente. Desterré la idea de mi cabeza, no quería ni siquiera pensar en más golpes.

Cuando por fin estuve en frente de la ventanilla, pude ver el rostro de mi "cliente"

Lo primero que me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos color esmeralda. Había visto ese color tantas veces que me los conocía de memoria: en mis ojos. Tenía la piel tan blanca como la mía, una mandíbula cuadrada sumamente varonil. Cabello color ocre completamente despeinado y una sonrisa devastadoramente cautivadora. Era el rostro de alguien que acababa de tener sexo.

Ahora sí tenía miedo. ¿Qué hacía un ángel caído por estos lugares?

— Hola — desvié la mirada al costado. Por el rabillo del ojo pude apreciar una deslumbrante sonrisa seductora, me entró curiosidad saber quién era, pero algo me decía que era un niño rico, cansado de jugar con sus muñecas de plástico rubias, y ahora buscaba un jueguete "distinto". Maldición, odiaba este trabajo. Odiaba tener que satisfacer gente arrogante como él.

— Hola — le contesté secamente. Tal vez si era fría y distante con él cambiaría de opinión y reconcidería pasar la noche con alguna chica que ya tenga las piernas abiertas de antemano, como Lauren.

— ¿Te gustaría acompañarme un rato? — canturreó con una voz increíblemente seductora. Hice un gran esfuerzo para no girar los ojos del sarcasmo. Siempre usaban la expresión "pasar el rato", y eso me indignaba hoy más que nunca.

Acepté, de mala gana en realidad. Me abrió la puerta de copiloto de su auto, creería que en un acto de buena educación, pero probablemente no quería que tocara su costosa chatarra moderna.

— Hmm... Hueles delicioso. Usas un buen perfume — me alagó con una sonrisa. No estuve muy segura si lo decía en verdad o estaba fingiendo cortesía.

— No uso perfume — le informé, tratando de sonreír un poco, sólo por cortesía. No usaba perfumes a menos que sea en ocasiones especiales. Era el aroma de mi shampoo de fresas lo que debía estar sintiendo.

— Bueno, sea lo que uses, te sienta bien. Eres muy bonita — Había algo en su tono de voz que me obligaba a creerle. Era apagado y serio. Le agradecí mientras perdía la vista observando las calles a través de la ventana.

— ¿Te llamas...? — me preguntó en seguida. Me llamó la atención, muy pocos preguntaban mi nombre y por supuesto nunca les daba el verdadero. Cassie me había aconsejado utilizar un nombre falso para éstos casos.

— Marie — opté por utilizar mi segundo nombre. Nadie en mi vida personal me llamaba de esa manera.

— Nombre bonito, para una chica bonita — y volvió a hacerlo.. Ésto ya me estaba molestando. Primero, ¿qué hacía un hombre con tanto dinero y tan apuesto buscando prostitutas de la calle? Segundo, ¿por qué justo me escogió a mí, teniendo chicas mas exuberantes como Lauren o Cassie? Tercero, ¿por qué mierda me alagaba tanto? ¿Realmente me consideraba bonita? ¿O era una fachada para luego entrar en acción? No estaba ni de humor para fingir que me agradaba pasar mi noche libre con él.

Le miré de reojo. ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Por qué era tan sexy!

— Entonces... no preguntaras por el mío — comentó tranquilamente, parecía más convencido de intentar una charla que una noche de sexo.

— No es necesario — imité su relajación — Puedes inventar uno también.

— James — después de un par de segundos me contestó con honestidad. Qué nombre más pasado de moda. — No es inventado, pero nadie me llama así.

Me reí internamente, había utilizado el mismo método que yo había empleado con el apodo. Después de todo, no era tan estúpido como parecía.

— Segundo nombre — dije más para mí misma, pero parece que me escuchó, porque dirigió su mirada hacia mi rostro.

— Eres lista — Vi que me sonrió. Fue mi primer error de la noche. Su sonrisa era seductora y cautivadora, pero sobre todo honesta y satisfecha. Había algo en ella que me llamó la atención y fue que esa sonrisa también la transmitía en sus ojos. Esos orbes esmeraldas tan profundos, casi como los míos, por un instante me perdía en ellos. Y no sólo eso, era también el primer hombre en éste trabajo que me alagaba con un cumplido del que me sentia satisfecha, era extraño que se fijara más en esas cosas que en mi cuerpo. Eso me hizo recordar que extrañamente, no había mencionado ninguna parte de mi cuerpo... todavía.

— Gracias — le agradecí mirando el suelo, se me daba mal fingir mis mejillas sonrojadas cuando me sentía a gusto con los cumplidos que me hacían.

Después de un par de segundos silenciosos, volvió a habar.

— ¿Te apetece ir a un hotel, Marie? — me preguntó desinteresadamente. Al principio me pareció gracioso como fingía no prestarle atención al asunto, me recordaba a Taylor. Pero luego recordé que tenía que asegurarme que no era un loco psicópata capaz de hacer con mi cuerpo cosas consideradas ilegal en el país. Para éstos casos siempre llamaba a mi amiga Jazzy , la recepcionista de uno de los hoteles mas baratos de la ciudad. Con ella teníamos ciertos códigos secretos para éste tipo de casos sospechosos. Lo mejor sería ir con ella en caso de que la cosa se pusiera fea. Pero me preguntaba si él estaría dispuesto a ir a ese hotel tan mediocre...

— ¿Te molestaría si yo ... escogiese el hotel? — me mordí el labio nerviosa. Estaba fregada si llegaba a negarse. Necesitaba ir allí.

— ¿Eh? — me preguntó con el seño fruncido. Por supuesto, prácticamente le estaba ofreciendo agua a un niño que esta acostumbrado a tomar cosas dulces. Temí que pudiera considerarlo como un insulto.

— Es barato — me apresuré a decirle, quizás así lo convencía de no gastar demasiado en algo de una noche — Y es de confianza, te lo aseguro.

Me miró un par de segundos, no parecía enojado ni confundido, más que nada parecía sorprendido.

— Claro, donde te sientas más cómoda — me sorprendió con qué rapidez y amabilidad aceptó mi propuesta. — El dinero no es realmente un problema — me aseguró con confianza. Quizás no se había ofendido por la propuesta, pero si por considerar que no tenía suficiente dinero para pagar algo lujoso. Qué tonto.

— Lo sé — le contesté tratando de ocultar mi risa, bajé la vista al suelo del auto.

— No es mío — me aclaró rápidamente. ¿El auto no era de él, entonces? ¿Y de quién era? — Digo sí pero no. Osea, no es robado, no creas eso. No hago esas cosas. Es de un amigo — se estaba trabando como un adolescente estúpido. No pude evitar reírme, había algo tierno en la forma en que intentaba aclararme que no era robado. Menos mal, porque eso habría sido una opción bastante considerable.

— Tengo auto, por supuesto, pero bueno...— aclaró después de un rato, sonreí con ganas. Después de todo, era un tipo gracioso.

— Entendí — lo interrumpí para que dejara de atormentarse. Él suspiró.

— ¿Cómo se llama ese hotel? — me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— Full House — le contesté, todavía sin saber si estaría de acuerdo en pasar la noche allí una vez que viera el hotel por fuera... y por dentro.

— No me suena... lo siento — me contestó como si realmente lo sintiera. No me sorprendía en lo absoluto.

— Está a cinco cuadras derecho, y luego doblas a la derecha — le indiqué señalándole imaginariamente el camino con el dedo índice. Él asintió.

Por el rabillo del ojo me di cuenta que entre semáforos rojos, se dedicaba a espiar mis piernas debajo de mi falda. Repentinamente me sentí acalorada.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, estudié con determinación su reacción: Sorpresa. Por supuesto. El Hotel estaba construido a base de piedras, casi rústico, con un cartel que llevaba su nombre con letras color neón. Me mordi el labio cuando tuvo que estacionar el auto en aquel estacionamiento pequeño donde solo cabían dos autos más porque el Mercedes acaparaba bastante lugar. No le hacía justicia vestido de esa manera ni con su auto, bueno, el de su amigo, frente un establecimiento tan mediocre como Full House. Hasta casi sentí pena por el auto, con suerte solo estaría rayado al día siguiente —si es que todavía seguia ahí—.

Una vez dentro del hotel, nos acercamos hacia donde estaba Jazzy. Disimuladamente pasó su mano derecha sobre mis caderas. Me sonrojé.

Jazzy trató de no sorprenderse al verme, después de todo se suponía que no nos conocíamos.

— Buenas noches, ¿desean una habitación? — nos preguntó, mirándome más a mí. Los gestos en mi rostro eran claves para nuestro código secreto. Si estaba seria ella pensaría que la cosa se ha puesto fea y es necesario llamar a la policía o de alguna forma u otra liberarme de mi acompañante de turno.

Él trató de pedir una, pero le interrumpí inmediatamente, pidiendo la habitación número cinco. Normalmente eso significa que no estoy del todo segura de la situación, por lo que debería en medio de la noche vigilar nuestra habitación y comprobar que yo me encontraba bien. Ella nos entregó la llave, en realidad me la entregó a mí y fui directo hacia la habitación que estaba en el mismo pasillo del primer piso. Cuando abrí la puerta me di cuenta que él parecía confundido ante la situación y me seguía detrás.

— ¿Por qué la cinco? — me preguntó una vez que cerré la puerta de la habitación.

Me encogí los hombros, tratando de fingir tranquilidad — Es la mejor que tienen.

Refunfuñó, casi sentí como una risa sorna, la posición de su cuerpo con las manos en los bolsillos, lo hacía ver bastante engreído — No tenía ningún problema en pagar un mejor hotel, sabes...

Lo sé bien, me dije mentalmente. Y créeme que habría preferido algo mejor que esto, pero necesito saber que no eres un loco psicópata y que tengo oportunidad de escaparme en caso de que me tengas atrapada aquí toda la noche. Sin embargo, me sentí culpable. Él seguramente estaba acostumbrado a hoteles lujosos de cinco estrellas, servicio a la habitación, quizás más de una prostituta profesional... no un hotel barato con una estudiante que en las noches fingía ser prostituta para pagar sus estudios..

— Lo siento — me disculpé con mucha vergüenza, cruzando los brazos. Mi estúpido tic cuando sentía que estaba quitándome la coraza de encima.

— No te preocupes, está bien, supongo — me contestó con demasiada amabilidad, mas de la que esperaba. ¿Era posible que se sintiese mal porque yo me sintiese mal?

El celular vibró dentro de mi falda. Era Cassie. Necesitaba hablar con ella. Le pedí un segundo ir al baño para cambiarme, aunque en realidad cerré la puerta lo más que pude y atendí a Cassie lo más bajo posible.

— ¿Cassie?

— ¡Anna! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Estás en el baño?

— Sí — me limité a contestar — Creo que está todo bien, parece ser un buen chico. Estoy en el hotel de Jazzy, pero no creo que haya problemas realmente..

— ¿Segura, Annie? ¿Podrás aguantar asaltos esta noche?

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. Un pequeño detalle que no había considerado.

— No te preocupes, estaré bien. Te llamo más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? No te asustes, todo va bien.

De acuerdo, si tu dices que está perfecto te creeré amiga. Yo ya estoy en casa, no hagas mucho ruido al entrar por favor.

Sonreí con diversión — No prometo nada.

Escuché a Cassie chistar por mis palabras, pero me despedí con un simple 'Adiós' antes de que se escuchara mi conversación en la otra habitación.

Guardé mi celular y me di cuenta que realmente no había nada de que preocuparse, aparentemente. No sabía si aguantaría más de un asalto, pero se me daba muy bien fingir orgasmos, así que no tendría problemas en ese caso. Además, el tipo me caía bien. Quizás podría fingir un poco, incluso.

Salí lentamente del baño y dejé mi bolso con mi celular y las llaves del mono ambiente justo al lado de lo que creí eran sus cosas.

— Pensé que te cambiarías de ropa — escuché su risa en la cama. Sólo llevaba puesto su bóxer oscuro. Casi se me va el aire de los pulmones, era aún más guapo desnudo. Una espalda ancha, músculos un poco tonificados, no lo demasiado, bastante cómodos a mi parecer, y brazos fuertes. Podía ver las venas de sus brazos con mucho deleite, era sumamente masculino y sensual. Me sorprendí cuando me vi acalorada con la visión de su cuerpo semi desnudo. Tal vez no fuese necesario fingir con él...

Pero claro, ahora que se había quedado callado y observándome al igual que yo a él, venía la parte difícil. Existían cosas por las que no podía ofrecerme a cambio de dinero, y nada en el mundo me haría cambiar de opinión. Seguía firme en mis instintos y no podía permitirme ofrecérselas a un hombre que recién conocía. Diablos, estaba mirándome fijamente, con casi ... inocencia. Me sentiría muy mal si le arruinaba la noche con mis estúpidas pero, para mí, razonables condiciones. ¿Por qué no le avisé antes?

— Antes que nada, necesito decirte un par de cosas — me atreví a mirarle a los ojos, pero en realidad me daba mucha pena decir estas cosas.

— Ah, ¿las tarifas? No te preocupes eso lo veremos después — dijo como quién no le interesa la cosa. Por supuesto, sé que tienes mucho dinero y tienes esa tendencia a recordármelo.

— No, son unas cuántas condiciones que tengo...

Esperé impaciente su reacción, que por supuesto oscilaban a lo confuso y sorprendido.

— ¿Condiciones? — preguntó con una ceja alzada — ¿Te refieres a ... qué tienes permitido hacer?

— Que tienes tú prohibido hacer — reformulé la oración, ahora si estaba completamente desorientado.

— ¿Tengo prohibido ciertas cosas? ¿Te refieres a ser dominante y sumiso?

Maldito estúpido, no estaba entendiendo, y me hacía sentir mucho peor.

— No. Mira, hay ciertas cosas que no quiero que hagas. Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, no sé por qué lo he olvidado. Entiendo si prefieres volver y escoger a otra de las chicas...

Ya había lanzado la bomba, y estaba dispuesta a aceptar las consecuencias. Lauren iba a matarme.

— Oye, espera, espera — me interrumpió — No me has dicho todavía qué es lo que no quieres que haga.

Eso me sorprendió por completo. Aún con condiciones, ¿Quería tener sexo conmigo? ¿Realmente? Éste chico si que era extraño, podía conseguir a cualquier chica pero estaba tan decidido a intentarlo conmigo, pese a mis condiciones. O quizás ya estaba demasiado excitado y desesperado para encontrar otra chica a estas horas de la noche. Sí, probablemente ésa sea la razón.

Lentamente, tomé aire por los pulmones, y comencé a enumerar mis reglas.

— Nada de chupones. No quiero marcas, lo siento — estaba completamente decidida a evitar esto de cualquier forma. No tendría excusa por ellas si visitaba a mi padre y yo no tenía un novio formal presentado a la familia. Tenía mala experiencia con ellos, me tardaba toda una mañana quitármelos de encima, y eso era muy molesto.

— Está bien — aceptó, sin siquiera pensarlo. Tal vez eso no le importaba demasiado.

— No me beses en los labios — no iba a aceptar de ninguna manera que alguien que yo no conocía y no amaba, dejara rastros de su saliva en mi garganta.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? — había fruncido el ceño. Creí que ya estaría marchándose de la habitación, pero escogió preguntar la razón.

— Quiero que aquellas personas que me amen besen mis labios. Solamente eso...— lo dije con orgullo, no iba a perder la inocencia de mis labios por este trabajo. Es una promesa que le había hecho a Jacob. No iba a decepcionarlo. Pero sonó tan estúpido cuando lo dije. Examiné su reacción, ya no había dudas ni molestias, sólo algo que me costó asimilar: aceptación.

— Soy rara. Lo sé — me reí con vergüenza, aparentemente me pagaba por hacer lo que él quería y yo le imponía reglas.

— No eres rara. Eres muy dulce, en realidad — me miró con... dulzura. Entorné los ojos sorprendida. ¿Dulce? ¿Yo? ¿Qué tenía de dulce impedir que tocara mis labios? Me sentí algo incomoda, no me sentía a gusto con ése tipo de palabras.

— ¿En serio? — le pregunté tratando comprenderlo nuevamente.

— Sí. Te entiendo, y respeto tu decisión. No creo que sea un gran impedimento... a menos que sea el mismo caso en tus otros labios — lo dijo con tono sugestivo. Me tomó una milésima de segundo captar su indirecta, cuando dirigió sus ojos hacia mi falda. Oh mierda, se refería a mi vagina. Me sonrojé muy fuerte.

— No, en eso no hay problema — me concentré en estudiar con detenimiento el pie de la cama, ignorando ese comentario.

Continuó riéndose con aquella seductora y despreocupada sonrisa, y se levantó de la cama. No pude apartar la vista de su cadera y su bóxer. — De acuerdo, ¿algo más?

— Nada de sexo anal — me salió más directo de lo que deseaba. No. Ni siquiera podía darle una explicación, es algo que nunca hice, y nunca haré, ni siquiera con mi futuro esposo.

— Oh — me miró sorprendido, considerando la propuesta — No estaba pensando en eso, de todas formas. ¿Algo más?

¿Algo más? ¿Estaba tan dispuesto a aceptar otra petición sólo para tener sexo? — No, eso es todo. Espero que no sea un problema.

— Para nada, no te preocupes. Se supone que debemos estar cómodos los dos para pasarla bien — me dedicó una media sonrisa, estaba muy tranquilo, como si mis peticiones no le causaran una molestia. Pero sobre todo, me gustó lo que había dicho y era una verdad absoluta: Esto sería más placentero si los dos nos encontrábamos cómodos. Y yo ya me encontraba muy cómoda con él. Pero una parte de mi cerebro, deseaba conocer si era igual de amable y paciente en la cama como lo era en este momento.

Por las dudas, sería mejor descubrirlo con las luces apagadas. — Apagaré las luces.

Me di vuelta hacia la pequeña mesita de luz que se encontraba a pocos metros de la puerta. La luz del techo ya estaba apagada, así que sólo restaba apagar la luz de la pequeña lámpara que se encontraba allí. Antes de que pudiera llegar, sentí su mano agarrando con firmeza mi mano. Sentí como si hubiese un descarga eléctrica en ese toque, tan firme, decidido. Con la misma fuerza, me acercó a su cuerpo, irremediablemente me quedé paralizada al sentir su respiración a pocos milímetros de mi oído y su cuerpo tonificado y desnudo rodear el mío por detrás.

— No la apagues. Quiero ver cada centímetro de tu cuerpo con claridad — le salió la voz completamente ronca, sentí como mi centro palpitaba de anticipación, ésta era la primera vez en mi vida que podía casi palpitar la frustración sexual de alguien. Podía casi sentir su deseo y su excitación, y eso me encendía por completo. Quizás no sólo no era necesario fingir, quizás lo disfrute en grande.

Volví a respirar, cuando se me había olvidado hacerlo. Pero volví a olvidarlo cuando sentí su nariz explorar mi piel por debajo de mi lóbulo. No sabía si jadear por la cercanía de su cuerpo o reír por las cosquillas que me provocaba. A continuación, comenzó a depositar húmedos besos por todo mi cuello, bajando lentamente por mi hombro. Casi podía sentir la calidez de su saliva. ***Quería probarlo...***

Pero recordé que no podía dejar que me dejara marcas. Por más que estuviese dispuesta a aceptarlas, tenía que recordar las consecuencias. Alejé un poco mi cuello de sus labios y traté de protestar, pero lo único que salió de mi garganta fue un gemido.

— Shhh — me calló en un susurro muy leve, y acercó sus labios a mi oído — No me he olvidado, nada de chupones. Pero tu piel.. es irresistible, necesito probarla.

Gemí con anticipación, era increíble decía palabras tan sencillas de una manera tan elegante, seductora. Sentí lentamente la punta de su lengua lamer mi cuello. Oh Dios mío. Fue una, dos, tres, cuatro veces. Era cálida y húmeda. Por un momento me visualicé mordiendo esa lengua, quería probarla. Pero no, Anna. No pierdas la cordura sólo porque es bueno en esto. Tienes que mantener la promesa a tu mejor amigo.

Su lengua no sólo me provocaba curiosidad, sino ternura, al sentir que besaba mi cuello lentamente, con tranquilidad, casi sin presionar en mi piel expuesta. Realmente estaba tratando de no dejarme marcas. Con su mano, empezó a acariciar lentamente mi espalda, descendió hasta mis caderas y volvió a ascender a la espalda, ahora hasta mis senos. Sentí una corriente en mi espalda que me dejó paralizada, atenta a sus caricias.

Con sus dedos índices y pulgares, empezó a pellizcar con suavidad mis pezones por encima de la tela de mi ropa. Traté de morderme el labio para evitar gemir más alto todavía.

— Me gustan tus pezones — escuché en un suave susurro, se volvía dificultoso cuando no podía parar de gemir. No me di cuenta cuando bajó el cierre de mi strapless para quitármelo. Levante los brazos, intuitivamente para ayudarlo y lo tiró a un costado en el suelo. Y sentí sus palmas acariciar con suavidad mis senos. Pude notar que al comienzo estaba sintiéndolos, pesándolos, apretándolos con ternura, como si examinara el tamaño de ellos. No me quejaba, pero no eran gran cosa. Sus caricias se volvieron más demandantes, conforme yo empezaba a jadear sin control, es como si supiera que esto me estaba gustando y quería llevarme al límite. No entendía qué diferencia había entre su toque con el de otros hombres. No era la primera vez que alguien me hacía esto, pero parecía. Podía sentir cómo empezaba a formarse esa familiar piscina entre mis piernas que raramente aparecía. Tal vez la diferencia era la seguridad en sus movimientos, como si supiera lo que me gustaba y quería demostrarlo. Era increíble cómo el calor en mi cuerpo aumentaba al sentir nuevamente sus besos húmedos en mi hombre.

No pude evitar girar la cabeza hacia la suya. Estábamos tan cerca que nuestros ojos color esmeralda hacían contacto, y sabía que no debía hacerlo, perdía el hilo de concentración cuando lo hacía. Cuando parecía mirarme con profundidad y deseo. Empujó sus caderas contra las mías, y pegué un salto y gemido agudo cuando sentí su tremenda erección chocar contra mi trasero. Mi dios, ¡era enorme!

Comenzaba a excitarse, cuando con una de sus manos, bajó el cierre de mi falda. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, recordando que había olvidado ponerme ropa interior en casa del Sr. Riley. Oh dios, ¿qué pensaría de mí? ¿Me consideraría una puta? Aunque técnicamente lo era, no me consideraba ese tipo de chica, y por alguna extraña razón no deseaba que él creyera eso.

Cuando bajó mi falda hasta el suelo, escuché un gemido en su pecho. Dios, ese hombre gemía tan sensualmente.

— ¿Sin ropa interior? Mmmm.. chica traviesa — antes de poder reaccionar con sus palabras, introdujo dos dedos en mi cavidad con mucha habilidad.

— ¡Ohhhh Dios! — ya no era consiente ni de mis gemidos ni de lo que pensaba, sólo agradecí dos cosas: Que no pensara mal de mí, y que sus dedos se hayan hecho cargo de mi centro palpitante tan rápidamente. No podía evitar cerrar los ojos con el placer que me inundaba, sus dedos trazaron un camino recto de arriba hacia abajo sobre mis labios, seguía repitiendo la acción mientras trataba de mantener las piernas separadas, pero la tarea se me vió dificultosa cuando sentí su pulgar hacer círculos furiosos en mi clítoris.

Gemí con fuerza, cegada por el placer que estaba sintiendo, no me dí cuenta pero estiré mi cuello hacia atrás lo más que podía. Y sentí sus labios cerca de mi cuello, y su cabello alborotado en mi oreja, sentí cosquillas.

Sus movimientos eran rítmicos, fuertes y precisos, sus dedos salían y entraban de mi estrecha cavidad y no podía evitar cerrar los dedos de mis pies. Estaba por volverme loca.

— Si te pones así con mis dedos, muero por verte con mi polla adentro — escuché su risa divertida en mi oído. Fue un latigazo directo en mi clítoris sus palabras — Dios — jadeó — Necesito sentir tu estrecha, mojada cavidad sobre mí... — Necesitaba sentirlo a él dentro de mí, era capaz de correrme con sólo meterla dentro de mí. Por dios ¡Lo necesitaba ya!

Introducir aire en mis pulmones se volvía una tarea muy difícil. Necesitaba sentirlo, necesitaba correrme y sentirlo. Sin pensarlo, empujé mi trasero desnudo atrás, sobre su dura erección. ¡Sí! Escuché cómo gruñía de la excitación. Sólo faltaba poco, me faltaba demasiado poco para explotar, y él no ayudaba demasiado aumentando frenéticamente el movimiento de sus dedos.

— Vo-Voy a...a...— le advertí tratando de no mantenerme en pie, pero era imposible. El nudo en mi vientre bajo iba a desatarse en pocos segundos...

Hasta que se escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta. ¡Jane! ¡Lo había olvidado! Estaba tan ocupada con sus dedos que olvidé que mi amiga todavía seguía preocupada por mí.

— ¡Estamos ocupados! — escuché cómo jadeaba de mal humor mientras seguía acariciando mi entrada, pero no pude concentrarme más que en mi amiga al otro lado de la puerta. Se suponía que él debía abrir la puerta. ¿Pero lo haría?

— Disculpen la interrupción, necesitamos comprobar unas cosas si no es mucha molestia — la voz de Jazzy sonaba curiosamente preocupada. Debía estar pensando que él me estaba torturando y no me dejaba salir de la habitación. Él maldijo y sacó con suavidad sus dedos de mi entrada. Me indicó que atendería la puerta mientras yo debía acostarme en la cama. Fui a paso rápido hasta la cama, donde me oculté debajo de las sábanas blancas. Admirando cómo lucía su firme y redondo trasero desde atrás. Por un momento, sentía que el nudo volvía a armarse.

— Buenas noches señor, disculpe la interrupción — escuché la voz formal de Jazzy al otro lado, pero no podía verla debido a que había abierto un poco la puerta nada más.

— Sí, ¿necesita algo? — me causó gracia cómo le contestó agresivamente. Supuse que él no era así, pero excitado, cualquiera podía perder las casillas.

— Acaban de llamarnos los técnicos de la iluminación del hotel, dicen que hubo una pequeña falla en este sector de la zona. ¿Ustedes no han tenido algún problema, verdad? — Ese era uno de nuestras tantas excusas. Si la cosa estaba fea, debía decirle que sí, que la luz del baño no funcionaba demasiado, suficiente para cambiarnos de habitación. Había escogido la número cinco porque es la única que la luz del baño anda parpadeante. Si nos cambiaba una y otra vez de habitación, el tipo se molestaría y decidiría marcharse.

— No, no hemos tenido ninguna falla — aclaró él entre dientes. Sí, una excusa muy estúpida para interrumpir.

— ¿No notó ningún problema usted, señorita? — Jazzy abrió paso y me miró a los ojos. Él pareció molestarse por su irrupción a la habitación.

— ¿Podría respetar un poco nuestra privacidad? — estaba siendo agresivo, Jazzy pensaría que él lo era, pero moría por contarle casi con orgullo las cosas que aceptó con tal de tener sexo ahora. — ¿No hubo problema en el baño, verdad? — me preguntó a mí. Le sonreí a ambos.

— No. Ningún problema. Todo está bien — mi sonrisa fue verdadera, no suponía ningún problema estar con él. Jazzy supo entenderlo con sorpresa.

— ¿Podría darnos privacidad ahora? — estaba apurado y por eso sonó molesto. Jazzy se disculpó y nos pidió disculpas, deseándonos que pasáramos una buena noche. Él no tardó en cerrar la puerta con llave.

Me acomodé en la cama cruzando las piernas, y sentí cómo mi muslo había rosado contra mi clítoris, y eso me produjo demasiado placer. Me mordí el labio y cerré aún más las piernas con fuerza, y pude sentir mi humedad palpitante. Inconcientemente me acosté en la cama y comenzé a pellizcar mi clítoris. Era ahora o nunca.

Cuando sentí que pellizcarme no era suficiente para llevarme al abismo, usé tres de mis dedos y los introduje en mi centro. Chillé cerrando las piernas, los introduje, adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera con mucha rapidez, y exploté, me quedé quieta sintiendo la ola de placer extenderse desde mi rostro hasta la punta de mis pies. Sentí una completa euforia al sentir que mi orgasmo duraba más de lo normal, y moví mis dedos lentamente, prolongando la sensación y haciéndome sentir completa.

— Bueno, eso estuvo mal — Se aclaró la garganta y el corazón me latió desbocado. Me estaba mirando fijamente, como si hubiese... presenciado todo — ¿Te di permiso para masturbarse esta noche? — Se acercaba a mí lentamente, y no pude evitar retroceder como la cobarde que era. Traté de disculparme sin encontrar las palabras exactas, y es que no sentía culpa por lo que había hecho.

— No voy a aceptar disculpas de tu parte. En vez de eso, voy a castigarte — Sonaba molesto. ¿Realmente se había molestado por esa estupidez? ¿Iba a castigarme? ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Esto no me estaba gustando para nada, y se lo hice saber.

— No te correrás hasta que yo lo autorice. ¿De acuerdo? — Eso fue sorpresivo. Estaba esperando algo así como un castigo más... físico. Me sentí como una increíble tonta.

— ¿Qué pensabas? No iba a lastimarte — Susurró cerca de mi rostro, con una mirada sincera. Maldita sea, esos ojos verdes mirándome con tanta calidez comenzaban a molestarme. Desvié la vista a propósito.

Se alejó de la cama— Iré por los condones, no te masturbes mientras — Me señaló con el dedo índice y no pude evitar reírme. Lo seguí con la vista, era inevitable apartar la vista de esa espalda bien formada y sus pequeños lunares. Sacó del saco lo que parecía ser una bolsita de plástico con, madre de dios, nueve condones.

Mi respiración se agitó y las manos empezaron a sudarme, ¿planeaba usarlos ahora? ¿conmigo? No llevaba la fuerza necesaria para aguantar... tantos asaltos.

— No son todos míos, se supone que debía darle unos cuantos a unos amigos, pero me olvidé — Para mi sorpresa, se dio cuenta que espiaba lo que hacía, o quizás yo era muy obvia. Se quitó los boxers de un tirón y su erección saltó frente a mis ojos.

Grande. Dura. Enorme. No había visto muchos miembros en mi vida, en realidad muy pocos, casi nada. Pero creo que estaba bien decir que él si que era... grande. Me quedé mirando como una pervertida, sintiendo una resequedad en la garganta y una leve presión en mi centro.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? — Me preguntó el muy descarado. Pero yo seguía atontada por su falo. Le asentí mientras miraba cómo me sonreía juguetonamente. Esto no era seguro para mi pobre corazón que se cansaba de latir. Ni siquiera aparté la vista cuando se colocó con una habilidad experta el condón. No pude evitar preguntarme si esa habilidad se debía a una posible larga lista de amantes.

— Abre las piernas — Exigió con firmeza. No pude reaccionar de otra forma, como si mi inconsciente deseara esto más que yo, yo estaba preocupada por saber cómo esa cosa entraría en mi pequeña anatomía...

Ni siquiera recordé lo vergonzoso que era abrirle las piernas mientras mis líquidos brotaban de mi centro. Bajó la vista hacia allí y sentí un gruñido ronco desde su pecho. Oh Dios mío. Abrió mis piernas con urgencia, levantó un poco mis caderas hacia él y con mucha lentitud entró, gemí sintiendo cómo se abría paso a mi cuerpo, hasta que entró con una fuerte estocada a mi cuerpo.

Pudo haberme dolido, su tamaño era considerablemente grande. Pero estaba tan excitada y mojada que se amoldó con una increíble rapidez a mi estrechez. Era la primera vez que alguien lograba quitarme la respiración, literalmente. Levanté la vista, me miraba con una sonrisa juguetona. Ahh Dios, ¿por qué era tan guapo? Bajó su rostro hacia mis senos y sentí sus labios sobre mi pezón, a continuación, sus dientes mordiéndolo con suavidad.

Empezó a empujar con mucha fuerza y rapidez, cerré los ojos como si eso disminuyera su forma enloquecida de embestir. No apartaba su rostro de mis senos, sentir su lengua tibia sobre mi piel ya me volvía loca. Su miembro entraba y salía con mucha velocidad, trataba de acostumbrarme a su cuerpo, cuestión resuelta porque estaba tan mojada que podía entrar y salir con mucha fluidez. Empezó a jadear con más fuerza cuando dio su última estocada y sentí su liberación cálida y húmeda dentro de mí.

No había pasado más de cinco minutos y había acabado. Y yo ya me sentía algo agotada. Ni siquiera me había corrido, pero yo ya me sentía complacida. Verlo había sido el espectáculo más erótico que había visto en mi casi nula vida sexual. Respiraba tranquilamente, con mucha pesadez, como cualquiera que no ha tenido sexo en mucho tiempo. Pero no sería en su caso, un hombre con este cuerpo, debía estar más que acostumbrado. Sólo esperaba haber cumplido con sus expectativas.

Se acostó a mi lado, con la respiración agitada. Me animé a preguntarle si había tenido un fuerte orgasmo, a lo cuál él asintió. Entonces había cumplido mi misión, me sentía contenta.

Pero se levantó de la cama inmediatamente, con una fuerza que creí imposible después de semejante orgasmo. Sólo vi que tiraba algo que debía ser el condón al basurero y buscaba algo en su saco. Sea lo que fuera, no presté atención esta vez maravillada por la vista de ese increíble trasero. Definitivamente me estaba acostando con un modelo.

Me levanté de la cama para sentarme y enderezar la espalda, me dolía un poco. Él se dio vuelta y me miró sorprendido.

— No hemos terminado aún — Me aseguró con otra de aquellas sonrisas traviesas que hacía. Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

— ¿No? — Pregunté como si no hubiese escuchado bien. No quería que pensara que yo dudaba de su capacidad, pero después de algo así yo me encontraría bastante cansada para otro asalto.

— Por supuesto. No te he castigado todavía — Separó con lentitud mis piernas que temblaban de anticipación — Y no te has corrido todavía.

¿Cómo sabía eso? ¿Le importaba? Le aseguré mientras temblaba que no era necesario... muchas veces no he necesitado correrme para darle placer a alguien más, ¿o sería una excusa para otra ronda más?

Con mucha decisión tomó mi pierna derecha y para mi sorpresa, la alzó hasta su hombro, mi centro se revolvía de locura por la posición en que estábamos, y entró dentro mío.

¡Gemí como una maldita virgen! Ni siquiera me había acostumbrado a su tamaño y esta posición no ayudaba demasiado. Pero se sentía increíblemente bien, necesitaba que se moviera de una vez por todas.

A diferencia de la primera vez, sus estocadas fueron tranquilas, con paciencia, no existía prisa alguna ahora. Pero me comía con la mirada, y eso me daba avergonzaba un poco porque debía estar sonrojada, transpirada, gimiendo como una gatita.

— He notado que tus ojos son del mismo color que los míos — Decía entre estocadas, sosteniendo su respiración. ¿En qué momento se había dado cuenta de eso? ¿Ahora? Ahora que miraba sus ojos podía decirse que eran bastante parecidos. Bajó su dedo pulgar hasta mi clítoris y empezó a moverlo bruscamente. ¿Por qué me tomaba por sorpresa todo el tiempo?

Agarré con mucha fuerza las sábanas cuando deslizó su dedo sobre mis labios, cerca de nuestra unión. Me dejé llevar por la indescriptible sensación de su miembro y sus dedos en mi zona tan delicada. Sacó sus dedos para tocar mi pezón, mojándolo. Eso había sido muy erótico.

De pronto, salió de mí con mucha firmeza. Justo cuando sentía que mi orgasmo se acercaba. Lo miré atónita, quería golpearlo.

— Date la vuelta — Ordenó con mucha seguridad. Eso me había excitado hasta niveles incomprensibles. Me levanté y me posicioné en cuatro, temblando de anticipación. Esto prometía ser bueno.

Con firmeza, tomó mis puños hacia mi espalda y se enterró de nuevo.

— ¡M-mierda! — Gemí sin poder soportarlo. Este hombre iba a volverme loca en cuestión de segundos. No estaba acostumbrada a maldecir en la cama, pero esta vez el placer se volvía completamente insoportable.

— ¿Y ese vocabulario, señorita? — Se burló con lo que vi, era una sonrisa pícara. Empezó a penetrarme con mucha fuerza, y yo no podía soportarlo. Gemía y gemía mientras mi lado lascivo más salía a flote. Me encantaba estar en esta posición tan entregada y deliciosa. Sentía su estómago chocar contra mi cuerpo en cada estocada, y por alguna loca razón eso me encendía más y más.

Me preguntó un par de veces de forma lasciva si me gustaba lo que estaba haciendo. ¡Pues claro! Con tal de que no te detengas, estaba perfectamente bien. Me advirtió que no podía correrme hasta que él lo permitiera. La dominación nunca me había llamado la atención, pero este hombre emanaba poder, autoridad, extrema confianza y decisión, me sentía sometida ante él, y eso me fascinaba, increíblemente. Me exigió prácticamente que me corriera, lo cual acepté gustosa porque ya no podía aguantarlo más y exploté con mucha fuerza. Segundos después sentí nuevamente su liberación dentro de mí. Una sensación de somnolencia golpeó mi cuerpo y me sentí realmente agotada psicológicamente. Me molestó un poco cuando salió de mi cuerpo, se sentía tan ajustó con él adentro...

Me di la vuelta y recosté mi cuerpo sobre la cama, agitada y sudorosa, un aspecto no muy digno de una mujer que acaba de acostarse con un Dios griego como él.

— ¿Estás bien? — Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. ¿Quién preguntaba eso después de tener sexo?

— Eh... sí — Contesté casi dudando. Probablemente se refería a la forma violenta y sorpresiva en que me había tomado — ¿Debería prepararme para un tercera ronda?

— No — Me contestó riéndose. Gracias a Dios, no aguantaría otra ronda más, aunque no me molestaría para nada sentir su cercanía de nuevo. — Es suficiente, mañana necesito levantarme temprano... ¿Qué hora es?

— Las dos de la mañana — Indiqué mientras veía el reloj de la pared. Se había hecho tarde.

— Mierda, seis horas para dormir — Maldijo con un tono cansado. Entonces trabajaba en horario habitual.

— Apagaré la luz, entonces — Ofrecí mientras me levantaba de la cama cubriéndome con la sábana y apagué la luz de la pequeña lámpara en la mesa de luz.

Me agradeció mientras volvía a la cama para recostarme, dándole la espalda. No sabía si acercarme o no, yo deseaba hacerlo, pero lo más prudente era mantener distancia y darle su espacio. Sentí del otro lado de la oscuridad su voz deseándome buenas noches.

Sonreí tontamente.

**HOLA, ESPERO Y LES ESTE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS DE QUE TAL LES PARECE, les mando un preview a los que dejen reviews, esta historia cada ves se pone mas genial. - lanita**


	3. Un Idiota afortunado

**Advertencia: Es una historia rated M, escenas y vocabulario en probablemente todos los capítulos no apto para menores de 18 años, si no te gusta, abstenerse de leer**

**0**

**NPOV**

Me desperté cuando escuché una melodía estrepitosa que provenía de mi celular. No era consciente de cual eran los tonos de mensajes, llamadas, alarmas, etc. Abrí perezosamente los ojos sintiendo las repercusiones de la noche anterior: tranquilidad, satisfacción, felicidad por una increíble noche de sexo, cansancio, disgusto, y pereza porque no había dormido lo suficiente.

La melodía dejó de sonar, para mi suerte. Quise cerrar los ojos, pero volvió a sonar. Sólo me llamaban seguido cuando era una emergencia. O eran mis padres, mi secretaria, o...

— ¡Mierda! — Me levanté de un tirón para tomar rápidamente el celular que estaba en el bolsillo de mi saco. Revisé la llamada, por supuesto, era mi prometida — ¿Hola?

— ¡Ni te atrevas a saludarme! Me quedé como una estúpida esperando tu llamada anoche, y no atiendes ahora, ¿dónde mierda estás? — Su voz sonaba demandante, pero muy baja para lo que acostumbraba a ser su tono de voz cuando se indignaba.

— E-Estaba bañándome — Le contesté mientras recogía mis ropas del suelo — Lo siento mucho, me quedé completamente dormido, bebí demasiado anoche...

— ¿Bebiste? — No me estaba preguntando, me estaba cuestionando. ¿Qué tenía esta mujer con prohibir a su novio emborracharse?

— Sí, un par de tragos. Tú sabes que me embriago fácilmente — Tomé mi bóxer y me los puse con rapidez.

— ¡Niall, tú no te embriagas fácilmente! — Me acusó completamente indignada. No era tan fácil engañarla — ¡Esa soy yo!

— ¡Esta-ba cansad-do! — Hablé con dificultad mientras me colocaba los pantalones con el celular apoyado en el hombro.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo ahora? — Su voz sonaba mas irritada que al comienzo. No estaba midiendo la gravedad de mis palabras en estos momentos. Iba a costarme demasiado tranquilizarla y asegurarle que no estaba siéndole infiel. Dejé las ropas en la cama y me paré derecho para hablar con tranquilidad.

— ¿Quieres tranquilizarte un poco? No pude llamarte anoche porque te dije, estaba con los muchachos, y sí me embriagué. Me parecieron pocas cervezas pero parece que fueron demasiadas. Estoy con resaca ahora, así que no me grites, por favor — Le pedí con tranquilidad — Me quedé completamente dormido y estaba bañándome. No tuve tiempo para contestarte porque estoy llegando tarde al trabajo, ¿ahora entiendes? — Esperé que confiara en el tono seguro de mi voz y aceptara mis argumentos sin discutirlos. Pero no escuché ninguna respuesta suya — ¿Estás ahí?

Después de unos segundos me contestó con voz agitada — Estoy en una reunión. Luego hablamos, no te saldrá tan fácil esto, Niall.

Y colgó. Cerré los ojos pesadamente. Sabía exactamente lo que eso significaba: 3 horas al teléfono discutiendo en base a sus inseguridades hasta que no le quedaba más remedio que creerme, claro que después de 1 hora de disculpas por mi parte para que luego ella solo se disculpara 3 segundos. Antes de que pudiera tirar el teléfono en mi saco, volvió a vibrar y esta vez, era una llamada de Greg.

— ¿Greg? — Fruncí el ceño, confundido. Nunca me llamaban, normalmente enviaban mensajes de texto, lo cual significaba que se trataba de una emergencia.

— ¿Dónde estas, Niall? — Otro más que deseaba saber mi paradero, pero por lo menos mi hermano fingía un poco de desinterés. — Te hemos tratado de localizar toda la mañana y no había nadie en tu departamento.

— ¿Toda la mañana? — me pregunté más a mí mismo. Volteé la vista hacia el reloj de la pared y con terror descubrí que eran las 10:45 a.m

— Maldita sea me quedé dormido — me lamenté sin hacer escándalo. No había forma de no llegar tarde a mi trabajo ahora.

— Hermano, ¿dónde estas? Acuérdate que hoy tenemos la fiesta de cumpleaños de Liam.

— Bien — asentí mientras me despeinaba aún más el cabello desinteresadamente. Esperé que continuara hablando, pero se quedó callado. — ¿Y?

— ¡Y que tú imbecil tienes mi bebé! — escuché a Harry aullar enojado al otro lado del teléfono. Me tembló toda la columna, con mucha suerte esa camioneta estaría intacta en aquel estacionamiento barato.

— Oh rayos.. el auto… cielos, perdóname Harry. Te lo llevaré ahora. ¿Estas en el trabajo? — me levanté para recoger mis zapatos, ahora sí tenía que irme de prisa.

— Estamos en su casa — contestó Greg — Será mejor que te apresures, está empezando a ponerse violento.

— Por supuesto, estaré allí en 15 minutos — y colgué. Para ese entonces revisé los mensajes pendientes que tenía en la bandeja de entrada. Un total de 7: 2 de mis amigos, 1 de mi padre, y 4 de Holly. Me di cuenta con malhumor que en eso se basaba mi vida, gobernada completamente por mi novia. Traté de enfocarme más en el mensaje de mi padre que me preguntaba por qué no atendía el teléfono de mi casa y por qué me estaba retrasando en el trabajo. No trabajaba los fines de semana, pero ésta vez me lo había pedido como un favor.

Una noche. Una simple noche de diversión para mí y todo el mundo precisaba de mí ahora. No pude evitar sentirme satisfecho de saber que era impresindible en la vida de mis seres queridos, pero sospeché que esto se trataba de un karma y de que quizás debía prestarle más atención a mi novia, a mi trabajo y a mis amigos.

Negué la sospecha. Tenía derecho a concentrarme en mi propia vida al menos 1 vez a la semana.

— ¿Estás bien? — una dulce voz familiar me preguntó desde el otro lado de la cama, inmediatamente dirigí mi vista hacia ella. Estaba despeinada, algo colorada, completamente desnuda mientras tapaba sus tiernos pechos con la sábana blanca de tosca calidad.

— Sí, lo siento — reaccioné sonriéndole. Ella me respondió con otra sonrisa. Hoy parecía de mejor humor. Quise creer que se debía a la interesante sesión de sexo de la noche anterior. — ¿Hace cuánto estás despierta?

— Hace media hora — se mordió el labio y bajó la vista, parecía arrepentida — No sabía si despertarte o no… parecías sereno… no tenía idea que tenías una agenda tan atareada. Lo siento en verdad.

No pude evitar reírme, no sabía si ella era consiente de la ternura que desprendía en cada una de sus palabras, sus gestos, su forma de ser.

— No te disculpes — le sonreí — Ni siquiera yo sabía que tenía una agenda atareada, me pescó desprevenido. — me levanté de la cama para colocarme la camisa y el saco con tranquilidad — Además si me levantabas temprano ibas a conocerme refunfuñando.

— ¿Te molesta levantarte temprano? — me preguntó casi riéndose. No parecía ser la misma chica de hace un par de horas que a penas me hablaba.

— Demasiado — suspiré — Sobre todo porque me despierto muy excitado. Si me hubieses levantado, te habría mantenido ocupada un buen rato.

Me reí porque era completamente cierto. Lo preocupante era que en esta ocasión no había sucedido porque escuchar la voz enfurecida de Holly era peor que un balde con agua fría en la espalda. Y creo que no era una buena señal si se trataba de tu novia….

— Maldición — la escuché maldecir en voz muy baja mientras con la sabana cubriéndole el cuerpo buscaba su ropa. Su falda y su strapless se encontraban colgados en la silla que se encontraba al lado mío. Los tomé y rápidamente se los lancé en dirección a ella, que los atrapó con muy buenos reflejos y me agradeció con una sonrisa, una muy bonita por cierto.

— Tengo que irme — recordé con pereza, pero dispuesto a aceptar la pesada carga de lo que me esperaba el día de hoy — ¿Necesitas que te lleve a algún lado?

Completamente vestida excepto en los pies, giró su rostro hacia mi ojos. Me miraba sorprendida, como si dudara si aceptar o no.

— ¿No llevas prisa? No quiero hacerte molestia — lo dijo con un tono serio que destilaba frialdad.

— No es realmente un problema — le aclaré tranquilamente — No quiero que vayas sola vestida así.

— Créeme que no te conviene — me aseguró con una media sonrisa, la miré confundido — Es plena luz del día, ¿quieres que te vean con una chica vestida así?

No lo había pensado. Realmente no lo había pensado de esa manera. No quería que se marchara en algún taxi vestida así, cualquiera podría aprovecharse de ella. Pero tenía razón, no me convenía salir en plena luz del día con una chica que vestía como prostituta. Sobre todo si estaba involucrado con la familia Scally, que se terminarían enterando en menos de 15 minutos. Ella me lo estaba facilitando, pero por alguna extraña razón, no me sentía cómodo tratándola de esa manera, como si fuera un secreto, aunque sí lo era.

— Yo... — igualmente las excusas en mi cabeza no salían de mi boca. Y ella supo interpretarlo de una manera incorrecta.

— No digas nada, no hay problema, en serio — me sonrió, y esta vez me sentí complacido de que se sintiera como una sonrisa verdadera. Ella si que era amable.

— Gracias — le agradecí con completa sinceridad. Intercambiamos miradas, estaba tranquila. No parecía ofendida ni nada por el estilo.

— De nada. Además no quiero que me vean tampoco — comentó más para sí misma mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía al baño. Asentí por intuición, pero luego lo pensé un rato y me encontré un poco confundido. ¿No quería que la vean... conmigo?

En ese momento mi inconsciente me recordó que tenía que pagarle. Y no sabía cuánto. Empecé a sentirme algo incómodo.

Salió del baño para tomar un par de toallas que se encontraban en la mesa de luz. Aproveché la oportunidad para preguntárselo.

— ¿Cuánto te debo? — traté de ignorar la sensación de incomodidad que se apoderaba de mi cabeza. Me pasaba siempre que le prestaba dinero a un familiar.

— $50 la hora ... así que... — sentí en ella lo mismo que había sentido cuando le pregunté su nombre. Frialdad.

— Desde las 1 hasta las 10, son 9 horas — calculé rápidamente mientras sacaba los billetes de mi billetera y se los di.

No me fijé en su reacción, pero me la hizo saber de inmediato.

— ¿Q-Quinientos? — preguntó sorprendida — Estuvimos solo dos horas teniendo sexo..

— Ajam — asentí — Pero estuviste conmigo 9 horas. Son 450 — le aclaré como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo — Puedes quedarte con el cambio.

— ¿Estas.. seguro? — me preguntó como si le hubiese dado los ahorros de mi vida. Aunque no fuera su intención, en cada expresión se la veía tierna.

— Seguro, después de todo la pasé muy bien anoche — le dediqué una sonrisa sincera. En verdad la había pasado muy bien anoche y quería hacérselo saber, aunque preferiría que fuese cualquier cosa menos dinero. Pero al fin y al cabo, era su trabajo, y si tenía que pagárselo, se lo pagaría muy bien. Antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación la miré por última vez — ¿Segura que estarás bien?

— ¿Eh? Sí — parecía envuelta en sus propios pensamientos. Le sonreí y me despedí con un saludo militar mientras cerraba la puerta.

Traté de enfocarme completamente en lo que tenía que hacer el resto del día. Primero, me tomé la molestia de pagar la habitación del hotel (que para mi sorpresa cobraban más caro de lo que el servicio ofrecía) y también con la grata sorpresa de ver en el estacionamiento el Mercedes de mi amigo completamente intacto. Esperaba encontrarlo aunque sea con ralladuras o sin estéreo. El día había comenzado bastante bien.

Una vez dentro del Mercedes, me apresuré en llegar a la casa de Harry. Se encontraba a pocas cuadras del hotel, ya que prácticamente éramos vecinos. Consideré la idea de ir primero a mi departamento a tomar una ducha y revisar los mensajes. Pero siendo Harry y su Mercedes, no podía darme el lujo de hacerlo esperar, desgraciadamente.

En 5 minutos ya me encontraba en la puerta de su departamento. Lo estacioné en frente, y entré al edificio con una de las copias que Harry nos había dado de su casa. Una vez subido el piso tercero, toqué la puerta con dos golpes ligeros. Lo suficiente para que él me abriera la puerta violentamente y saliera disparado de allí hacia el ascensor, sin saludarme.

— ¡Mi bebé! ¡Mi bebé! ¡Mi bebé! — repetía una y otra vez lloriqueando, le lancé las llaves por el aire antes de que bajara por el ascensor y entré riéndome a su departamento, donde Greg se encontraba sentado en el comedor.

— Y apareciste — me saludó sin ganas, mientras se masajeaba la cien con pereza, aparentemente desayunaban leche y cereal. El estómago me rugía del hambre. — Si escucho a Harry gritar de nuevo, me volveré loco.

— Estás muy crudo — noté en sus ojos, su cabello y su enronquecida voz que había bebido demasiado anoche. Me senté frente a él en la mesa del comedor y me serví un poco de cereal y leche — ¿Qué hicieron anoche?

— No lo recuerdo — Cerraba los ojos con pereza— Lo último que recuerdo fue cuando tu cuñado se acercó a nuestra mesa.

— ¡¿Qué? — grité un tono mas alto de lo considerado normal, mi corazón se detuvo y un sudor frío comenzaba a aparecer por mi espalda, mis manos y mis piernas. ¿Josh se habría enterado que yo había estado allí? ¿Mis amigos me habrían delatado? Por supuesto que no, pero en estado alcoholizado sí eran capaces. Dios mío. Él también era un muchacho mujeriego, sabría entender estas situaciones, pero si involucraban a su hermana menor era capaz de darme una buena paliza.. o en el peor de los casos, contárselo a su padre, y Eleazar era capaz de ofenderse hasta con Bobby. No había forma de explicarle que aunque había tenido sexo con otra mujer todavía seguía amando a Holly. Greg hizo gestos de dolor cuando se masajeaba la cien con una pequeña bolsa de hielo. Parecía completamente distraído y sin entender la importancia de la situación.

— Greg, tienes que decírmelo, ¿de qué hablaron con Josh? ¿Le contaron que yo estaba allí? — la voz comenzaba a fallarme y estaba temblando como un niño.

— No lo sé, Niall. Yo no recuerdo haber hablado mucho con él, quizás Harry sepa algo... ¡Auch! — jadeó con dolor y cerró fuertemente los ojos cuando escuchamos a Harry abrir paso por el comedor, totalmente eufórico.

— ¡No puedo creer que mi auto esté impecable! Nialler, eres un genio — me felicitó mientras me regalaba palmadas en el hombro, que normalmente eran juguetonas, pero considerando la fuerza en sus brazos, me dolían un poco.

— Dios.. ¡deja de hacer ruido! — jadeó Greg apoyando la cabeza contra la mesa.

— Ya deja de lloriquear mariquita y tómate uno de mis refrescos — Harry le alcanzó una botella con extraño contenido celeste de la heladera. Otra de sus bebidas energéticas contra la resaca.

— Harry, ¿recuerdas qué hiciste anoche con Josh? Por favor, tienes que decírmelo — le supliqué tratando de componerme y no perder el control.

— ¿Quién es Josh? — me preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Madre mía.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes quién es Josh? El muchacho que tomó tragos con ustedes anoche antes de irme.

Harry lo recordó por un segundo, y luego chasqueó la lengua y sonrió con alegría — ¡Sí lo recuerdo! ¡Qué tipo más simpático! — dudó por un segundo — Ahora que lo recuerdo, me preguntó por ti...

— ¡¿Y qué le dijiste? — la poca paciencia que me quedaba se estaba esfumando con mucha rapidez. Apostaría a que ahora mi rostro era lo más parecido al de alguien que acaba de ser espantado.

— Le dije que habías estado con nosotros esa noche... preguntó dónde estabas, creo que quería saludarte o algo así ... ¿Lo conoces? — Harry me preguntaba con un gesto inocente, maldito estúpido.

— ¿Que si lo conozco? ¡Harry, Josh es mi cuñado! ¡Le dijiste que habia salido de juerga al hermano de Holly! — traté de controlarme, pero sólo salían gritos de mi garganta, Greg se indignó tanto que se tapó los oídos con dos servilletas que había en la mesa.

— Ohhhhhhh... mierda — Harry entendió lentamente la gravedad de la situación y me miró con el rostro menos o igual de congelado que el mío — Estás en problemas.

— ¿TE PARECE? — le pregunté sarcásticamente mientras me despeinaba abruptamente el cabello — Dios, Dios.. por eso Holly no me creia hoy cuando le dije que no había hecho nada...

— Niall — Greg levantó la cabeza, con la mandíbula tensa de la furia que sentía al escuchar mis gritos — Josh estuvo toda la noche ebrio, ¿crees que se acordaría algo de lo que este idiota le haya dicho? Además si no fue a buscarte a tu casa para darte una paliza es porque no se enteró de nada.

Las palabras de Greg sonaban aún más convincentes cuando él las decía. Era ese extraño don en él, capaz de controlar las emociones de los demás. Si lo decía con tanta seguridad, así se lo creía yo, con seguridad. Y sonaba bastante lógico. Tendría que haberme llamado o haberme ubicado de alguna forma para decírmelo. Además Holly no sonaba especialmente enojada cuando me llamó ésta mañana. Sonaba como cualquier otro día distinto. Me tranquilicé y confié en las palabras de Greg.

— Tienes razón, quizás sea cierto, gracias Greg— se lo agradecí con una sonrisa amable, él me dedicó una sonrisa forzada. Nota mental, no mantener despierto a Greg si no se ha recuperado de la resaca. Se irritaba fácilmente.

— Por cierto, ¿dónde estuviste toda la noche, Niall? Te buscamos en tu departamento y no habia nadie — Harry cruzó los brazos y entrecerró los ojos sospechando.

— Estuve con una chica — traté de no darle importancia, pero irremediablemente solté una sonrisa al decirlo, recordar lo satisfecho que me sentía me ponía como un tonto.

— ¿Estuviste con una chica? — me preguntó Harry con una expresión sorprendida — Cuenta, cuenta, ¿dónde la viste? ¿En el Club? ¡Te dije, ese Club tiene mujeres hermosas!

— No fue con ninguna del club. Me escapé tan rápido que no vi a ninguna allí — le contesté tranquilamente — Fue una prostituta.

Irremediablemente, me sentí mal por haber utilizado esa expresión. Prostituta era una mujer de la calle, sucia, dispuesta a hacer lo que sea que le pidan a cambio de dinero. Eran verdaderas putas. Y la chica con la que había estado anoche, no era una puta, definitivamente.

— ¿Una prostituta? — ahora era Greg quien me preguntaba, parecía ignorar con facilidad su dolor de cabeza — ¿Por qué no una chica normal?

— Aunque las prostitutas sean más difíciles de callar, son las que menos palabra tienen si es que quieren hablar con la prensa — razonó Harry mientras se encogía los hombros. Él me insistía en continuar con su mirada aprobante. Greg estaba sorprendido.

— Pero no fue una prostituta — me contradije — Lo era, pero no la sentí como una de verdad. ¿Me explico?

Mis dos amigos me observaron atentamente, y ambos negaron a la vez.

— No sé cómo explicárselos... Para mí, una prostituta es... una puta — aclaré como si fuera la cosa menos obvia del mundo — Y ésta chica no lo era.

— ¿Que entiendes por "puta", Niall? — Harry parecía sospechar mis palabras.

— Una mujer a la que le pagas por sexo, y ella a cambio hace lo que deseas — contesté firmemente.

— ¿Le pagaste, verdad? — me preguntó y asentí — ¿Hizo lo que tú deseabas?

— Si, pero — dudé por un segundo, querían hacerme creer que me equivocaba, pero no era así — En realidad, al principio era fría conmigo, y me exigió que no hiciera ciertas cosas...

— ¿Qué cosas? — me preguntó Harry con curiosidad. Pude notar por primera vez que mis amigos me prestaban demasiada atención.

— B-Bueno.. — dudé — No podía besarle en los labios, ni dejarle chupones, ni practicar sexo anal — estudié las reacciones de mis amigos, Greg abría los ojos sorprendido y Harry lanzaba carcajadas.

— ¿Qué clase de prostituta era? — rió Harry casi golpeando la mesa. Él siempre tan exagerado.

— Por eso, no fue realmente una prostituta. Además, la pasé muy bien.

— ¿Cuántas veces? — Harry me preguntó rápidamente, como si estuviera analizando la situación antes de darme su aprobación o su rechazo. Me incomodaba un poco darle demasiada información sobre mis relaciones a Harry.

— Tres ella, dos yo — fingí no darle importancia, eso me ayudaba en las situaciones incómodas. Bebí un poco de jugo.

— Niall, siempre tan solidario con las mujeres — bromeó dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda, que esta vez no dolían tanto.

— En realidad, sospecho que ella era multiorgásmica — susurré con el vaso entre mis labios, tratando de mirar en otra dirección.

— ¿Cuánto te cobro? ¿Pasaste una buena noche? — y allí estaba el verdadero Greg, siempre preocupado por lo que sentíamos muy en el fondo. A veces era bueno que tus amigos te pregunten cómo te sentías y otro frívolo que te pregunte que tal estuvo ella, como Emmett.

— Gasté 500 más el hotel, era uno barato. Y sí, superó mis expectativas — sonreí satisfecho, no sé por qué recordar lo sucedido me sacaba una sonrisa.

— Sinceramente, no puedo creer que hayas pagado por sexo — Harry cruzaba los brazos y me dedicaba una extraña sonrisa... ¿orgullosa?

— Sí... y no entiendo por qué es motivo de felicidad para tí... — murmuré lentamente, mirándolo con la ceja alzada.

— Es que no puedo creerlo, creí que en verdad nos habías abandonado y que habías dejado atrás nuestro lema —Harry se sentó en frente mío y me miró con nostalgia.

— No dejaré nunca atrás nuestro lema, Harry. — le aseguré entre suspiros — Quizás no sea tan seguido como antes, porque estoy comprometido, pero te prometo que seguiré con ustedes y saldré las veces que quieran mientras Holly no esté.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que volverás a buscar mujeres? — Harry parecía un estúpido niño emocionado.

— No lo sé bien, quizás sí. Pero no dejaré a Holly, Harry. Muy difícilmente me enamoraría de otra chica.

— Yo no estaría tan seguro, cualquier chica parece ser mejor opción que Holly — bromeó Harry mientras levantaba los platos de la mesa. Greg lo regañó. Como si yo fuera a enamorarme de alguna prostituta o alguna chica en algún bar. ¡Ja!

— Mejor me voy a casa. Tengo que bañarme pronto — me levanté de la mesa y saludé a mis amigos, bajé del edificio y decidí tomar un taxi, no tenía ganas de caminar. Todavía seguía cansado por la noche anterior.

Ahora que tenía tiempo para pensar solo, recordé todos los sucesos del día anterior. Estuve trabajando toda la mañana y tarde, a penas había tomado un descanso para almorzar. Esta rutina se repetía casi todos los días, y no tenía tiempo para salir con mis amigos o llamar a Holly porque en las noches volvía sumamente cansado. Finalmente había decidido tomarme la noche libre para distraerme un poco de los reclamos constantes de Holly. No era una chica molesta, simplemente le molestaba estar alejada de mí, normalmente ella es alegre, divertida y seductora. Extrañaba mucho a esa chica, mi verdadera prometida. Quizás una vez que regresara de viaje volvería a ser la misma de antes.

Llegué a mi departamento, subí inmediatamente a bañarme, me sentía sucio.

Mientras me bañaba noté con sorpresa las diferencias entre hoy y ayer. Ayer me estaba bañando de mal humor, estresado, cansado, irritado, esperando que la noche me rescatara del aburrimiento. Y así fue, ahora me encontraba complacido, satisfecho, tranquilo y hasta optimista. Es increíble lo que el sexo era capaz de hacer. Me sentía completamente renovado, aunque todavía cansado, no había descansado lo suficiente anoche.

Salí de bañarme y tomé mi celular y por primera vez en muchas horas leí la bandeja de entrada a revisar si tenia algún mensaje.

Tenia 7 en total.

_3 de Holly._

_1 de Harry._

_1 de Greg._

_1 de Bobby._

_1 de Josh._

Mi corazón se detuvo por segunda vez en el día. El último mensaje era el de Josh. Me apresuré en abrirlo y leerlo:

_"Niall, estuve anoche con tus amigos Greg y Harry, me contaron que habias estado ahi. Tus amigos me dijeron porque no te quedaste anoche, y debo decir que me sorprende, tenia otra imagen de ti. Supongo que me equivoque. Solo queria que sepas que lo se, y que se lo contare a Holly, necesita saber esto asi deje de dudar sobre ti de una buena vez. Espero poder encontrarte un dia de estos y agradecertelo en persona."_

Estaba muerto. Iba a morir. Y lentamente.

Sentía que el cuerpo se me helaba por completo, volvía a sudar frío. Me temblaron las piernas y podía sentir cada uno de mis latidos como si repiquetearan con mucha fuerza. Solté lentamente el celular y me llevé las manos al cabello, despeinándome.

— ¡Mierda.. mierda.. maldita sea, carajo! — maldije sentándome en la cama y golpeándo el suelo. Esto no era nada bueno, necesitaba llamar de inmediato a Holly.

Tomé mi teléfono fijo y marqué su número con impaciencia. Por alguna extraña razón me tranquilizaba que no atendiera tan rápido, eso quiere decir que no se encontraba tan molesta para atender creyendo que era yo. O quizás estaba en una reunión..

— ¿Niall? — su voz sonaba exrañamente traquila. Eso me alarmó.

— Bebé, soy yo. Necesito hablar contigo — le informé tratando de sonar sereno.

— Yo también — concordó y me temblaron las piernas — Espera, ¿puedes conectarte en _Skype_? Sería mucho más fácil.

— De acuerdo — acepté tragando en seco. En parte, ansiaba ver su rostro. Hacía una semana la última vez que habíamos hecho videollamada. Era algo distinto hablar por teléfono que por Internet.

Noté con curiosidad que mi computadora estaba prendida. Seguramente los chicos la habrían encendido cuando subieron al departamento a revisar si me encontraba aquí. Inicié sesión en _Skype_ e iniciamos conversación.

Ella esta con una camiseta ajustada que le daba una buena vista a sus enormes senos. Llevaba el cabello suelto, hacia un costado y tenía la mirada tranquila. Había olvidado lo hermosa que ella era.

Me miró confundida — ¿Por que estás desnudo?

Abrí los ojos asustado. Mierda, que no crea que la estoy engañando ahora mismo.

— M-Me estaba bañando, amor — le aseguré riéndome tontamente. Era bastante obvio, considerando que tenía el cabello mojado todavía.

— Últimamente te estás bañando seguido, amor — me contestó riéndose.

— Últimamente te estoy llamando después de bañarme, amor — le contesté devolviéndole la risa.

Ella terminó de reir y suspiró — Antes de que digas algo, tengo que pedirte disculpas.

La miré sorprendido, ¿disculpas? ¿Holly pidiendo disculpas?

— ¿Por qué? — pregunté con el ceño fruncido y mucha, mucha curiosidad.

— Porque he estado molestándote estos días con mis regaños y todo eso. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que yo no soy así. Es solo que estar separada de ti me tiene muy frustrada, ¿sabes? ¿A ti no?

— También — coincidí, pero no lograba dejar de sorprenderme esta actitud nueva en Tanya, ¿qué habría cambiado?

— Josh me llamó esta mañana — dijo con total calma. Me puse nervioso — Me dijo que estuvo con Greg y Harry anoche. Dijo que no te vió, y le preguntó a los chicos y que Harry le dijo que preferías quedarte en casa masturbándote con fotos de tu novia.

Holly se reía mientras decia aquellas embarazosas palabras. Yo estaba atónito. ¿Eso le dijeron? ¿Entones el mensaje de Josh era para... felicitarme?

— Él estaba feliz de saber que tú no me engañarías. A decir verdad, Josh no confiaba mucho en tí porque presentía que seguías siendo un mujeriego, pero haber ido a un club nocturno y haber vuelto temprano, es algo digno de admirar amor, y estoy muy feliz por eso. — me regaló una radiante sonrisa, digna de una revista de modas. No dejaba de sorprenderme lo bella que era. De alguna forma u otra, el destino había logrado salvarme el trasero en esta ocasión. Holly creía que había vuelto a casa a ... masturbarme, en vez de estar con chicas.

— Ahora sé que no tengo que dudar más de ti, eres el novio más fiel del mundo — rió juguetonamente, estaba muy feliz. Era ella y su manera infantil de hablar cuando se trataba del amor. No sabía si saltar de la alegría o sentirme como el idiota afortunado que era. Me quedé shockeado por sus palabras y ella lo notó — ¿Estás bien, amor? Te quedaste mudo.

— Sí, perdón — me disculpé en seguida y reí — No tenía idea que Josh había estado con los muchachos. En realidad tomé un par de tragos y volví a casa a dormir. Estaba muy agotado con el trabajo.

— ¿No tienes que trabajar ahora? — me preguntó sorprendida. Recordé que tenía un mensaje de Carlisle en elcelular. Lo revisé y leí que decía:

_"Niall, tu madre y yo iremos de campamento este fin de semana. Puedes tomarte hoy el dia libre. Tienes que volver el Lunes_"

— Acabo de leer el msje de Bobby, dice que tengo el día libre hoy porque se fue de campamento con Esme.

Holly rió dulcemente — Ellos se van de campamento sin avisar a nadie. Es muy Horan eso.

Le miré con una mirada traviesa, advirtiéndole que no me molestara con ese defecto mío, de no avisar a dónde voy ni a qué hora.

— Escucha, tengo una mala noticia — murmuró torciendo la boca, con tristeza — Me dijeron que tengo que quedarme aquí un mes más, aproximadamente.

La miré boquiabierto — ¿Es una broma? — ella negó — ¿Te veré en 2 meses, Holly?

— Niall, tienes que apoyarme, sabes cómo es esto y cómo trabaja mi padre. Si no me apoyas, créeme que me volveré más loca e insoportable que nunca.

Eso sonaba suficiente para mí. Demasiado.

— Está bien. Sólo que es realmente molesto. Tendremos que atrasar los planes para la boda.

— ¿Atrasar? — me preguntó sorprendida — Nada de eso, me casaré en Diciembre como mis padres y eso es lo que haremos, Niall. Ni un mes menos, ni un mes más.

— Tranquila, aunque lo atrasemos te terminaras casando en Diciembre. Y recuerda, nos casamos los dos. No solo tú — le recordé girando los ojos. Ella se mordió la lengua.

— Lo siento, a veces olvido esas cosas — se rió con diversión. Olvidar que la boda era cosa de dos, no era algo difícil de olvidar. — ¿Osea que tienes todo el día libre?

— Bueno — dudé por un segundo — Tengo que ir al centro comercial a comprar algún regalo a Liam, que hoy cumple años. Hará algo así como una fiesta.

— Es una lástima que todos vayan con sus novias y tú no — me miro como si fuera un perrito mojado. La miré incrédulo, eso no me iba a molestar demasiado como para ponerme triste. A veces me caían un poco pesados Holly y sus comentarios directos.

— Eres muy transparente, Holly. Te compraré un filtro para cuando vuelvas — bromeé mientras ella se sorprendía al reconocer que había pensado en voz alta y se disculpaba. Yo me reí.

— No contribuyes con mi frustración el verte desnudo, Niall — dijo en tono lascivo mientras se mordía en forma exagerada el labio. Por un segundo recordé a Marie y la forma en que ella lo hacía, como si fuera un tic inconsciente, Holly lo hacía a propósito.

Me quedé sorprendido. ¿Por qué pensaba en ella en este momento?

— Holly, no seas una chica mala — le recordé riéndome, mientras apoyaba el codo en el escritorio y el mentón en el puño de mi mano.

— ¿Y si lo soy? — volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa traviesa. Estaba muy excitada, se le marcaban los pezones sobre la tela de su camiseta.

— Te castigaré — bromeé mientras le indicaba con la mirada que podía ver sus pezones. Ella fingió sorprenderse y se re lamió los labios.

— Castígame — me guiñó el ojo mientras comenzaba a acariciarse suavemente su seno derecho.

Entendía perfectamente a Holly, estaba excitada y frustrada, como yo hace un dia. Curiosamente me encontraba cansado y satisfecho, y era temprano todavía, no se me antojaba sexo por internet. Tenía mas ganas de dormir abrazado a ella que a descontrolarme. Pero tenía que hacérselo saber sin ofenderla.

— Amor — suspiré sentándome derecho en la silla — Estoy tan cansado que lo único en que puedo pensar ahora es en charlar contigo o dormir abrazado a ti. Lo siento.

Holly me dedicó una sonrisa compasiva. Bingo. Había tocado su corazón, una buena manera de rechazar una oferta sexual que quizás lamentaría en un par de días cuando vuelva a encontrarme frustrado. Estuvimos una hora más charlando acerca de su trabajo, de los artículos que redactaba junto a su Padre y un socio y amigo nuestro, Paul. También me contaba lo molesto que era su padre a veces cuando le pedía volver temprano cada vez que salía de noche para volver a trabajar temprano, como si fuera una adolescente. Mientras, yo le contaba sobre la salida de anoche, exceptuando el pequeño detalle de mi noche con Marie. El trabajo, y como se encontraba mi familia. Luego nos despedimos cuando ella tenía que retirarse a almorzar con sus amigas. Aproveché para secarme (aunque después de una hora, ya estaba completamente seco) y me recosté a dormir un par de horas.

Me desperté por el sonido de mi alarma. Por un momento recordé que estaba despertando igual que a la mañana, al lado de Marie. Miré hacia los costados con rapidez, creyendo que todavía estaba con ella y todo lo acontecido esta mañana había sido un sueño. Pero me encontraba solo, y ya atardecía. Tenia que ir a comprar un regalo para mi amigo Liam.

Fui con Greg a comprarle una camisa. Y en mi volvo fuimos a buscar a Harry para ir a la fiesta. Fue algo muy tranquilo, cenamos una barbacoa preparada por el cumpleañero y bebimos vino hasta la madrugada charlando con un par de amigos más. Esa noche no había llamado a Holly, pero le mandé mensajes toda la noche.

El resto de la semana estuve pensando mucho en Holly y en Marie. Pero me sorprendí que Marie todavía siguiera en mis pensamientos. Había sido algo de una sola noche, y yo no lo sentía así. Noté con curiosidad cómo retrataba una y otra vez esa noche y cada detalle que se me pudo haber pasado por desapercibido. Por ejemplo, la frialdad cuando hablamos por primera vez y la amabilidad de la mañana siguiente. O era una chica bipolar o quizás su verdadera personalidad era la que había visto a la mañana. Quizás al comienzo creía que era un niño rico creído, y cuando le demostré que me importaba también su satisfacción y no sólo la mía, habría cambiado de opinión al respecto. También me sorprendí al verme analizar sus últimas palabras:_ ' Ademas no quiero que me vean tampoco '_ . ¿No quería que la vean vestida así? No llevaba ropa de emergencia, así que de igual forma iba a salir a la calle con esa ropa tan provocativa. Entonces, ¿no quería que la vean conmigo? ¿Por qué? Quizás que me vean conmigo de traje y ella con esa ropa daba al descubierto el tipo de relación que manteníamos. Y ella no quería eso. Entonces era como suponía, ella no era realmente una prostituta. Como si lo hiciera por alguna razón forzada. No parecía disfrutar su trabajo como otras prostitutas. Ni parecía contenta con el dinero que le entregaba. Es más, se sorprendió por la cantidad, como si esperara menos. ¿Le pagaban menos, normalmente? ¿Quiénes serían sus otros clientes? ¿Personas como yo? El no saber esas cosas me molestaba demasiado. Quería verla de nuevo, quería hablar más con ella. Parecía guardar demasiados secretos y por alguna extraña razón quería descubrirlos. Y cuando pensé que la frustración había desaparecido, me encontré frustrado a la mañana siguiente. Es como si haber tenido sexo después de tanto tiempo alimentó mis ganas y ahora quería volver a estar con una mujer. Pero me negué, eran demasiados problemas, fue una suerte de idiota el que Josh no haya descubierto lo de esa noche. O quizás era una señal de que podía actuar libremente, ahora que Holly confiaba 100% en mí.

Era Miércoles a la noche, cuando volvía del consultorio donde trabajaba. Estaba bastante lejos de mi departamento por lo que siempre volvía en mi auto. Recordé que la calle donde ella se encontraba la anterior vez era la Evenfield, a diez cuadras de mi casa. No estaba en el camino que siempre tomaba, solo tendría que doblar en una calle y así se volverían 14 cuadras en total hacia mi departamento. Me detuve en un semaforo que estaba a dos calles de la Evenfield que era considerada una zona roja. Eran las nueve de la noche. Tenía tiempo para revisar si ella se encontraba allí todavía. De todas formas no me reconocería por los vidrios polarizados de mi volvo. Cuando el semáforo se puso en verde, aceleré con tranquilidad y observé con detalle si ella se encontraba al lado de una fuente de la calle, donde la había encontrado la otra vez.

Me vi sorprendido y algo decepcionado al no encontrarla. No reconocí a ninguna de las chicas que se encontraban paradas. Eran 5 esta vez. Una llevaba el cabello corto y una tez mucho más pálida que la de Marie. La segunda tenía el cabello pelirrojo. La tercera era una chica de cabello castaño claro, pero era algo morena. La cuarta y la quinta eran dos rubias. Pero por alguna extraña razón hoy no estaba. Aceleré con prisa cuando noté que la chica pelirroja miraba con atención mi auto, como si se preguntara si era un cliente interesado o no, y volví resignado al departamento.

Quizás ya no trabajaba en esa calle, podría trabajar en un montón de otras zonas en Nueva York. O quizás ya no trabajaba. Maldición, esperaba que no fuera la segunda opción. Quería verla una vez más. O quizás solo no trabaja los días de semana y sí los fines de semanas, además yo la vi un día Viernes. Probablemente se encontraría el Viernes de nuevo. Sí, debía intentar verla el Viernes, pensé mientras trataba de dormir.

La noche siguiente me sentí un idiota cuando no resistí la tentación de doblar la calle para poder estar a dos calles de la Evenfield. Era una tentación. Tenía que revisar si ella se encontraba el Viernes, pero algo me decía que probablemente hoy sí se encontraba. Lentamente volví el mismo recorrido del día anterior, sintiéndome más imbécil al notar que habían esta vez 4 chicas. Las divisé detenidamente.

La misma chica de pelo corto estaba en el mismo lugar donde la había visto ayer. La segunda tenía el cabello muy largo, demasiado y parecía falso. Debían ser extensiones. Ni se asemejaba al color de cabello de ella. Guardé esperanzas cuando vi que la tercera era la chica de cabello corto con puntas que la acompañaba el viernes pasado, si estaba su amiga, debía estar ella. Y la siguiente chica llevaba unos tacos disimulados, unos shorts de cuero que dejaban a la vista su pequeño trasero formado... se asemejaba al de ella. Llevaba el cabello suelto, color café, como el suyo. Estaba de espalda, así que solo vi que llevaba una chaqueta de cuero oscuro y hablaba entretenidamente con la chica que supuse era su amiga. Me vi sorprendido cuando la chica de cabello lago y falso se acercó al auto. Estúpidamente abrí la ventanilla.

— Hola Cielo — me saludó en tono lascivo exagerado, masticaba chicle con la boca abierta. Era algo asqueroso. Solo trataba de fijarme si realmente era ella. — ¿Buscas pasar un rato?

— Algo así — le sonreí lo más educado que podía — Estoy buscando una chica, ¿podrías llamar a la chica con el short de cuero?

— ¿Ah? — dijo la chica dándose vuelta y viéndola con el ceño fruncido — Ah, sí. ¡ANNA! ¡TE BUSCAN!

¿Anna? ¿Será ella? Por un momento lo dudé. Pero luego recordé que aquella vez había usado un nombre falso, y esta chica parecía lo suficientemente estúpida para delatarla. Esperé atentamente a que Anna se acercara. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la ventanilla descubrí en efecto que ella era Marie. Se acercó a toda prisa con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Que eres tonta, o qué? — insultó a la chica de cabello largo, estaba enojada. Me causó gracia porque debía estar pensando lo mismo que deduje, no debía utilizar su nombre verdadero.

Se dio vuelta para mirarme y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No podía creer que era yo quien la buscaba, o eso parecía.

Sonreí con diversion.


	4. ¿Golpe de suerte ?

_**Advertencia: Es una historia rated M, escenas y vocabulario en probablemente todos los capítulos no apto para menores de 18 años, si no te gusta, abstenerse de leer**_

**APOV**

Ojos esmeraldas, labios carnosos, respiración sosegada, la viva imagen de alguien que duerme en paz. Gracias a los rayos de sol podía disfrutar de sus rasgos faciales con mayor claridad. Era hermoso. Jamás en mi vida había visto un hombre tan apuesto y a la vez tan amable como lo había sido anoche.

Hice mal en tratarlo fríamente, pero jamás habría creído que alguien como él podría fijarse en alguien como yo. No quise arruinar el momento pensando en cada uno de los errores anoche, sólo disfruté de la increíble oportunidad de estar en la cama con este dios griego, un ángel caído del cielo.

A penas eran las ocho de la mañana del día sábado. Tenía que volver a casa para ayudar a Cassie con el almuerzo a eso de las diez de la mañana. Todavía tenía un par de horas para descansar a su lado.

Me recosté justo en frente de su rostro, notando cómo mi rostro se volvía rojo y caliente, y mi corazón parecía acelerarse. Su respiración cálida golpeaba mis labios, como una invitación a besarlo. _Si tan sólo pudiera..._

Cerré los ojos y me vi sorprendida cuando escuché que su teléfono celular estaba sonando. Dejé que contestaba el buzón de voz. Volvió a sonar y esta vez sonó durante más de un minuto. Cielos, alguien quería localizarlo. Me vi en la duda de si despertarlo o dejarlo dormir. Dejé que siguiera durmiendo, de todas formas, ¿quién era yo para despertarlo? Se veía tan tierno y tranquilo cuando dormía así...

El teléfono volvió a sonar durante las dos horas siguientes. No dormí mucho, me di cuenta que este hombre sí que tenía el sueño pesado porque el maldito teléfono sonaba demasiado fuerte. Pero sólo lo hacía ver más tierno aún. Se removió entre las sábanas, dándome la espalda. Dios santo... su piel tan exquicita, suave, esa espalda tan ancha, llena de lunares. Lentamente me acerqué a ella para olfatearla un poco... su dulce aroma, una combinación perfecta de un buen perfume y su escencia natural. ¿Podría ser más perfecto?

No pude resistir más, acerqué tímidamente mis labios hacia ella y deposité un suave y delicado beso dejando que su aroma me embriagara. Justo iba a despegar los labios de su piel, jadeó despertándose. Rápidamente me separé de él y me distancié lo más que pude de su posición.

Escuché que respiraba pesadamente, como cuando alguien acaba de despertarse cuando menos lo deseaba. El teléfono dejó de sonar, y volvió a relajarse en la cama. Pero el teléfono volvió a sonar, como había sucedido en estas horas. Me pregunté si se habría ido a dormir de nuevo y me asusté cuando se levantó rápidamente de la cama y sacó su teléfono del saco que estaba colgado en una de las sillas.

— ¿Hola? — Atendió con voz ronca, se despeinó furiosamente su melena despeinada. — E-Estaba bañándome — Se puso a recoger sus ropas en el suelo, me di la vuelta aparentando estar dormida, me moría de ganas por ver su cuerpo desnudo una vez más...

— Lo siento mucho, me quedé completamente dormido, bebí demasiado anoche — ¿Eso era cierto? Pues yo no lo notaba ebrio. ¿Con quién hablaría? No sonaba como una llamada profesional — Sí, un par de tragos. Tú sabes que me embriago fácilmente — Deduje que debía tratarse de algún conocido muy cercano.

— ¡Estaba cansado! — Respondió con dificultad mientras se vestía, parecía consternado, como si discutiera con alguien.

— ¿Quieres tranquilizarte un poco? No pude llamarte anoche porque te dije, estaba con los muchachos, y sí me embriagué. Me parecieron pocas cervezas pero parece que fueron demasiadas. Estoy con resaca ahora, así que no me grites, por favor. Me quedé completamente dormido y estaba bañándome. No tuve tiempo para contestarte porque estoy llegando tarde al trabajo, ¿ahora entiendes?

¡Wow! ¡Esa sí que había sido una mentira muy rápida! No esperaba que fuera ese tipo de personas. Me decepcioné un poco, porque era bastante obvio que estaba charlando con su novia. ¿Con quién más daría tantas excusas?

Esperó que contestaran y luego suspiró agotado, como si la llamada hubiese terminado. Esto se sentía incómodo, estaba escuchando una conversación privada, no quería hacerlo, pero era inevitable. Sentía tantas ganas de conocerlo un poco más.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, quizás se trataba de la misma persona.

— ¿Greg? — Atendió la llamada algo confundido. ¿Greg? ¿Sería la misma persona con la que había hablado? — ¿Toda la mañana? Maldita sea, me quedé dormido — Maldijo disgustado. Sabía que debía despertarlo, ahora estaba molesto, ¿por qué no lo desperté? Bueno, podía excusarme diciendo que yo también estaba dormida.

— Oh rayos.. el auto, cielos, perdóname Harry — ¿Harry? ¿Ahora hablaba con otra persona? Estaba preocupado por el auto de su amigo, quizás ese amigo era ese tal Harry. Por suerte había pedido a Jazzy que cuidara un poco su auto porque de ser otra circunstancia ya lo habrían robado. — Por supuesto, estaré en quince minutos.

Volvió a moverse por la habitación, así que supuse que su llamada ya había terminado. Ya era momento de despertar y hacerle frente de nuevo. Me levanté con mucha pereza fingida, y vi que estaba sentado en la cama, dándome una maravillosa vista de esa espalda ancha. Suspiraba cansado, como si las dos llamadas lo hubieran estresado más de la cuenta. Pobre, no quería verlo así.

— ¿Estás bien? — Pregunté como si no hubiese escuchado las llamadas, pero lo hice y quería saber si todo estaba bien.

Se dio vuelta reaccionando al escuchar mi voz, me miró de arriba a abajo, por suerte me tapaba el cuerpo con las sábanas, sino me habría avergonzado.

— Sí, lo siento — Sonrió disculpándose, le devolví la sonrisa — ¿Hace cuánto estás despierta?

— Hace media hora — Mentí. Podría haberle dicho la verdad, o haberle mentido completamente, pero una respuesta que se asemejara a esas dos opciones sonaba mejor — No sabía si despertarte o no... parecías sereno... no tenía idea que tenías una agenda tan atareada. Lo siento en verdad.

Él escuchó atentamente mi disculpa y se echó a reír suavemente.

— No te disculpas. Ni siquiera yo sabía que tenía una agenda atareada, me pescó desprevenido. Además, si me levantabas temprano ibas a conocerme refunfuñando.

Se levantó de la cama para vestir su camisa y su saco. No me sorprendía eso, si era de sueño pesado, por supuesto que iba a ser un refunfuñón. ¿Pero por qué eso me parecía tan adorable?

— ¿Te molesta levantarte temprano? — Pregunté con mucha curiosidad.

— Demasiado — Admitió. Entonces no debía ser de esos que trabaja a primera hora de la mañana — Sobre todo porque me despierto muy excitado. Si me hubieses levantado, te habría mantenido ocupada un buen rato.

Sentí un fuerte latigazo en mi centro que me habría hecho gemir de no ser porque la situación no estaba para esas cosas. ¡¿Por qué no lo levantaste, Bella? ¡Habrías disfrutado mucho más de él!

Mientras él se acomodaba la camisa, mi cabeza hizo un click y recordé que ya habían pasado las diez y necesitaba darme prisa. Tomé la sábana de la cama para cubrirme y busqué mis ropas, pero no las encontraba. ¿A dónde las había lanzado él? Como si lo hubiese pensado en voz alta, me los lanzó en mi dirección, las atrapé con mucha rapidez. Le agradecí con una sonrisa.

Con una velocidad no muy propia en mí me puse las ropas de nuevo. No eran muy necesarias, de todas formas no iba a salir a la calle vestida así. Jazzy siempre tenía ropa en el guardarropas preparado para mí.

— Tengo que irme — Sus palabras me sabieron agrias. Su expresión parecía agotada, y ni siquiera había empezado el día — ¿Necesitas que te lleve a algún lado?

¿Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo? No era necesario, pero aún así, ¿podría?

— ¿No llevas prisa? No quiero hacerte molestia.

— No es realmente un problema. No quiero que vayas sola vestida así.

Qué considerado... de todas formas no iba a ir vestida así, pensé.

— Créeme que no te conviene. Es plena luz del día. ¿Quieres que te vean con una chica vestida así?

Él pareció pensárselo un buen rato, se le había escapado ese detalle. A mí no me molestaba, pero una persona como él con alguien vestida como yo, daban a entender muchas cosas, cosas malas.

Dudó por un segundo, y le aseguré que no habría problema. Pareció muy agradecido, como si le hubiese ahorrado un problema más en su agenda. Le dije que no era necesario agradecerlo, porque yo tampoco quería salir a la calle vestida así. Entré al baño para limpiarme un poco el maquillaje. Me dejaban pequeñas manchas oscuras ese delineado. Iba a tomar un baño en casa, pero ya estaba atrasada, así que terminaría tomándolo aquí.

Salí de la habitación para buscar unas toallas que estaban dentro del ropero, junto con mi ropa adicional.

— ¿Cuánto te debo? — Escuché detrás mío preguntar. Me puse helada. Lo había olvidado por completo, debía pagarme. Fue un balde de agua helada sobre mi espalda, porque me recordaba que después de una noche increíble, al final de cuentas él era un rico y yo una chica pobre.

Le contesté que eran cincuenta dólares la hora. Sólo habíamos tenido sexo durante dos horas, así que sólo eran cien dólares. Buena propina. Pero se apresuró antes de que pudiera decirle la cuenta completa, y calculó erróneamente, creyendo que los cincuenta dólares en realidad valían cada hora que había pasado con él, así que era un total de nueve horas. Sacó muchos billetes de su billetera y mes los entregó, dándose la vuelta. No era difícil de contar, eran cinco billetes de cien dólares. Antes de poder decir algo me dijo que era justo, porque había pasado nueve horas conmigo, y eso serían cuatrocientos cincuenta dólares, pero no tenía cambio, así que me pidió que conservara todo el dinero. Lo miré atónita por dos obvias razones: ¿Cómo rayos iba a pagarme tanto si yo no le había hecho la sesión de sexo más maravillosa a un hombre que seguro se acostó conmigo porque muchas opciones no había en el panorama a las una de la mañana? Y claro, ¿por qué diablos llevaba tantos billetes de cien encima? ¿Era un narcotraficante? ¿Mafioso? ¿O un idiota?

Según él, había pasado una muy buena noche. ¿Podía ser que no sólo yo me había dado cuenta de la química que había entre nuestros cuerpos? Bueno, decir química era decir mucho, pero si yo no había hecho nada y la había pasado muy bien, algo en mí debió haberle llamado la atención.

Me quedé atónita viendo los billetes en mi mano, esto era algo muy bueno, la ganancia aproximada de una semana, podría darme un descanso. Vi cómo se marchaba a la puerta volviendo a preguntarme si estaba bien que yo volviera sola a casa.

No tenía mucho tiempo para meditar lo acontecido, en cambio me metí rápidamente a la ducha y mudarme de ropa. Cuando estuve lista, salí de la habitación para ir a recepción, donde se encontraba Ben leyendo unos papeles.

Me acerqué a él y carraspeé dos veces, hasta lograr su atención.

— ¡Anna! ¿Cómo estás? — Me saludó acomodándose las gafas. — Jazzy me dijo que ibas a estar aquí, pero creí que ya te habías marchado.

— Aproveché para tomarme una ducha — Me encogí los hombros — ¿Cómo está Claire?

Ben hizo una mueca un poco adolorida, como decepcionado.

— Pues bien, supongo — Volvió a acomodar unos papeles del escritorio. Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Sólo bien? — Volví a preguntar.

— Pues — Suspiró — Anoche tuvimos una pelea. Nada grave, pero tú sabes.

Las peleas venían siendo una situación muy común entre mi amiga y su novio. Ben era un buen chico, mantenía a Claire ajena de saber que tenía este trabajo porque yo le había presentado a Claire. No se trataba de peleas fuertes, gracias a Dios, pero eran de esas peores, donde se encuentran tantas diferencias entre los dos que la relación corre mucho peligro.

— No te preocupes, todo se solucionará — Le di una pequeña palmadita en el hombro para reconfortarle. Me agradeció con una sonrisa.

— Gracias, Annie. ¿Necesitas algo?

— Oh sí, vengo a pagar la habitación cinco — Saqué mi pequeña billetera del bolsillo de mi pantalón. Esperé a que Ben recibiera el dinero, pero leyó uno de sus papeles con el ceño fruncido.

— Eh... ya pagaron la habitación, Annie — Me contestó con mucha confusión — Fue un hombre con traje que vino hace poco más de quince minutos. Mira — Me enseñó el papel donde había anotado que la habitación cinco ya había sido pagada.

— Wow... ¿de veras? — Volví a leer el papel, y así lo decía. Ben me miraba extrañado.

— ¿Conocías al tipo? — Me preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

— Algo así — Contesté tratando de no darle mucha importancia.

Me despedí de Ben animándolo con su situación. Tuve suerte de que el autobús estaba llegando cuando yo llegaba a la parada. Necesitaba tiempo para digerir todo esto. ¿Había pagado la habitación por mí? No podía creerlo. De por sí me había pagado mucho más de lo necesario y se daba el gusto de pagar también el hotel. ¿Podía tratarse de un hombre increíblemente... no, estúpidamente generoso?

Lo miré desde otro punto de vista: Me tenía lástima. Mi trabajo le daba pena por mí, y no quería hacérmelo más difícil así que demostraba toda su excesiva cantidad de dinero pagando todo lo que fuese necesario. Y eso me indignó. Lo que menos deseaba en este trabajo era la lástima.

Me encontré muy molesta e indignada para cuando volví a casa. ¿Quién se creía que era para presumir todo su dinero a una chica que no tiene suficiente dinero? ¡Ni siquiera me conocía! Yo no era pobre, vivía en condiciones perfectamente dignas con mi mejor amiga, ese dinero no era precisamente para solventar estos gastos, sino para pagar mi maldita Universidad costosa. Si tan sólo supiera...

No, no debía saberlo. ¿Por qué? No era nadie para mí, sólo un cliente y nada más. Además jamás volvería a verlo, ¿qué importaba ahora esas cosas?

Abrí la puerta del mono ambiente con mucho resentimiento, y lo primero que me encontré fueron un par de bolsas de supermercado en la mesa. Rayos, ¿Cassie ya había ido de compras? ¿Cómo? Si ni siquiera le había dado la lista.

— ¡Ahí estás, Bella durmiente! — Exclamó Cassie con exagerado pesar. Estaba en el sillón al lado de Zayn, que me sonreía feliz de verme.

— ¿Zayn? ¿Qué hace aquí, Cassie? — Cuestioné a mi amiga más molesta de lo que ya estaba — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Se supone que es un almuerzo sorpresa para tí!

Zayn fue el primero en acercarse a mí para regalarme uno de sus abrazos apretados que me quitaban el aire, literalmente.

— Cassie me dijo que necesitaba ayuda, porque sino iba a quemar la casa.

— ¡Cassie! — La regañé — Iba a volver en un segundo ¿y tú lo llamas al pobre?

— ¡Bueno! — Se disculpó sorprendida — Tú no atendías el teléfono, y ya se hacía tarde. Y lo invité para que me ayudara. En vez de un almuerzo sorpresa, será un almuerzo de despedida ¿Qué te parece?

Sonaba bien de todas formas. Miré a Zayn para ver si las cosas estaban bien, y él se encogió los hombros.

— ¡Por mí está bien! Sólo quiero pasar mis últimas horas con ustedes — Me regaló una sonrisa marca la casa que no pude evitar devolver.

— Bueno, pero tú ve y siéntate a ver la televisión, que nosotras nos encargamos — Le regañé a propósito apuntando al living.

— Sí, señorita — Soltó una risotada y fue a la heladera a buscar una lata de cerveza para ir al living y sentarse.

Divisé rápidamente las bolsas en la cocina. ¿Las habría comprado Zayn?

— Fuimos de compras. Le pregunté qué le apetecía y lo compramos — Me informó Cssie ayudándome a guardar un par de cosas compradas.

— Lo supuse — Suspiré mientras veía la pequeña lata de tomate favorita de Zayn— Eres buena comprando excepto en la comida.

Cassie me sacó su pequeña lengua mientras decidía lo que íbamos a cocinar para la despedida de Zayn. Él era tan simple que sólo había comprado para hacer spaguettis con salsa y carne. No nos tomaría tanto tiempo.

Encendí la cocina para calentar agua mientras había el paquete de los fideos. Noté que Cassie seguía pegada a mí, pretendiendo ayudarme con la comida.

— Si quieres ayudar, puedes ir preparado el jugo de manzana — Señalé los pequeños sobres con jugo que se encontraban en la alacena.

— Hmm — Murmuró curiosamente — Quería saber qué tal te había ido anoche.

Una corriente de odio me salpicó sobre el rostro, logrando que volviera a fruncir el seño ahora que me había calmado.

— ¿Podemos hablar de esto más tarde? — Pedí tratando de relajarme. Pero Cassie no aceptaría eso con tanta facilidad — Hay tantos detalles, y tenemos que concentrarnos en Jacob ahora.

— ¡Oh, de acuerdo! — Chilló esperanzada. A ella le encantaba tanto los "detalles" cuando chusmeaba cosas. — Pero prométemelo.

Giré los ojos — Por supuesto, Cassie. ¿Quiéres ayudarme con la salsa?

Cassie negó con el ceño fruncido, como si le hubiese pedido algo difícil de hacer.

Sin embargo, estuvo todo el tiempo a mi lado ayudando con cosas sencillas, como preparar el jugo, servir la mesa, servir los platos, mucho más de lo que haría normalmente. Una vez servida la mesa, nos sentamos los tres a comer.

— ¡Mmmm! ¡Esta salsa está deliciosa, Annie! — Jadeó Zayn llevando una buena cantidad de fideos a la boca.

— Es porque es tu salsa preferida, Zayn — Contesté riéndome cuando vi que se había manchado un poco de salsa en los labios. Se limpió rápidamente.

— Igual, eres una experta en la cocina. No hay nada que prepares que sepa horrible— Lo dijo como un buen catador de cada uno de los alimentos que he preparado en pocos años de ama de casa.

— Sobre todo en los postres — Coincidió Cassie bebiendo un poco de Jugo. Me sonrojé.

— He preparado un postre nada más, Cassie — La contradije tratando de restarle importancia.

— El jugo también sabe bien — Murmuró Zayn con una sonrisa tras beber el jugo. Cassie le sonrió agradecida, pero él me devolvió la vista guiñándome un ojo, sabiendo que el jugo es lo más simple para preparar. Solté una risita.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer una vez que llegues a Detroit, Zayn? — Preguntó Cassie con curiosidad.

Zayn esperó hasta tragar su porción de carne para contestar.

— Primero debo saludar a la familia. Me van a arrastrar a una noche de campamento, puedo predecirlo.

— ¡Si a ti te encanta hacer eso! ¿Recuerdas cuando acampamos en tu cumpleaños número 17? Le dimos un buen susto a nuestros padres para que se creyeran la historia de los fantasmas en el lago — Contaba para Cassie así se incluyera en la anécdota.

— ¿En serio hicieron eso? — Cassie no podía creerlo, se estaba riendo.

— Así es, y fue idea de Annie — Zayn me señaló con la mirada, y Cassie estalló en risas, sin poder comprender cómo yo había iniciado una jugarreta.

— En nuestro hogar, Zayn y yo éramos dos pilluelos haciendo travesuras. Lo conocía desde que a penas sabía caminar, pero cuando mis padres se divorciaron fui a vivir con mamá en Phoenix hasta los dieciséis años, cuando volví a Detroit para vivir con mi padre. Desde entonces Zayn y yo éramos inseparables, incluso aquí en Nueva York.

El almuerzo pasó muy rápido entre anécdotas. De postre hubo gelatina preparada por Cassie la tarde de ayer, con un poco de ayuda mía, claro…

Como excusa de haber ido de compras y poner la mesa, Cassie fue a ver su programa favorito en la televisión, mientras Zayn y yo levantábamos la mesa, recordando lo mucho que nos divertíamos en Detroit con sus hermanos en La Push, donde se encontraba su residencia.

Zayn me pidió un libro para leer y distraerse durante el vuelo. Me pareció algo extraño, rara vez él leía libros por diversión.

— Prueba con éste — Le ofrecí un libro de terror un poco para adolescentes, para no abrumarlo con todos mis libros con vocabularios no acostumbrados para Zayn. — Lo tengo hace muchos años. Es de terror. Te gustará.

— ¿Terror? Suena bien entonces — Soltó una risa viendo de atrás para adelante el libro.

Aproveché para ordenar la pequeña pila de libros que había sacado de la biblioteca de mi habitación y volver a acomodarlos.

— Es increíble lo que haces por mí Anna. — Ambos nos sentamos en mi cama uno al lado del otro — Y no sólo por los spaguettis, o la gelatina, o el libro — Señaló el libro y me reí — Haces mucho por mí.

— Tú lo harías por mí también, Zayn — Le devolví la sonrisa amablemente.

Me quedé mirando sus ojos, color café, y su rostro concentrado sobre el mío. Sus ojos fueron directos a mis labios, y sentí malestar en el estómago. Con tantos años de conocerlo, me sabía de memoria cada una de sus reacciones.

Acercó sus labios a los míos y yo volteé el rostro hacia el costado, dejando que me besara sólo en la mejilla. Me sentí muy incómoda.

Zayn suspiró y alejó su rostro del mío.

— Lo siento, Zayn — Murmuré sin todavía mirarlo a los ojos.

— Está bien, Annie — Aceptó con una voz cargada de frustración — Sólo que… — Me tomó de las manos y me obligó a verlo a los ojos — Me gustaría que me vieras como algo más que un amigo.

— No lo sé — No podía mirarlo a los ojos. Él estaba enamorado de mí desde que nos volvimos a ver en Detroit, pero se hacía insistente desde hace un poco más de un mes. Fue toda mi culpa, por haberle dado una pequeña oportunidad, lo suficiente para enamorarlo completamente de mí. Yo lo amaba… pero no me sentía como una mujer se tiene que sentir frente a un hombre.

— ¿Y si te doy un mes para pensarlo? — Me preguntó con un tono un poco seductor para mi gusto, mientras colocaba un mechón de mi pelo detrás de la oreja. Le sonreí por el gesto.

— No prometo nada — Le miré con una mueca divertida, cuando él se echó a reír.

— Espero que me extrañes — Se levantó de la cama y lo acompañé.

— ¡Claro que voy a extrañarte! — Me acerqué a él para abrazarlo, él me recibió gustosa pegándome a su cuerpo duro. Cassie nos vio salir a ambos de la habitación y nos miró picaronamente.

— ¿Interrumpo algo? — Su mirada era traviesa, presentía que algo había sucedido entre nosotros dos. Giré los ojos cansada.

— Llamaré al taxi — Me libré del abrazo de Zayn y fui directo al teléfono para pedir el taxi que nos llevaría al aeropuerto para despedir a Zayn. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que Cassie se acercó a él para, aparentemente, darle ánimos. O eso me pareció. ¿Ella sabía de esto?

Rápidamente tomamos el taxi y llegamos al aeropuerto. El Vuelo de Zayn desde Manhattan hasta Detroit salía a las 15:35hs. Disimuladamente, Cassie nos dio espacio a mí a Zayn, mientras él me abrazaba o me tomaba de la mano. No me sentía incómoda con sus caricias, siempre se sentía cálido. Pero cada vez que lo hacía, algo en mi cabeza me preguntaba si era lo correcto dejar que hiciera esas cosas, no quería ilusionarlo. Cada tanto me taladraba la cabeza pensando qué es lo que sentía por él. Si era un amor como el que se tiene a un hermano, o ese amor que también era físico, atracción sexual, mejor dicho.

Cuando se anunció el vuelo de Zayn, me volvió a abrazar, esta vez con mucha más fuerza y por un buen rato. Me dio un beso en la mejilla entendiendo que no iba a darle un beso en la boca ni mucho menos en este lugar. Se despidió de Cassie y me prometió llamar cuando llegara allí como yo se lo había pedido.

El trayecto a casa fue muy tranquilo. Cassie sabía que no iba a abrir la boca ni mucho menos cuando el taxista nos escuchaba. Este tipo de conversaciones sobre tu trabajo en la noche no era algo que se podía discutir en cualquier parte.

Llegamos a casa y sentí que el interrogatorio comenzaba.

— ¿Qué sucedió con Zayn? — Cassie optó por un tono de voz suave y delicado, como lo era la situación, nos sentamos en el sillón.

— Intentó besarme. Pero no se lo acepté.

— ¿Por qué no? — Parecía sorprendida. Yo me sorprendía ahora._ — _¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad a Zayn? Es tu mejor amigo, te quiere, tú también lo quieres...

— ¡Ya sé! — Contesté de mal humor. Cassie me estaba molestando — Es complicado.

— Te entiendo, tu primera vez, no se olvida fácilmente.

Le dediqué una mirada asesina. Que ni se atreva a recordarme esas cosas, porque suficiente rollo en la cabeza tenía ahora para enfocarme en eso.

— Porque no sé qué es lo que siento por él — Suspiré — No quiero ilusionarlo.

— Ya lo has ilusionado — Susurró más como para ella, y eso me trajo muchos recuerdos pasados…. Me sonrojé.

— No me los recuerdes, por favor — Pedí molesta — Quizás este mes alejado de mí lo ayudará a darse cuenta de que quizás sólo es un encaprichamiento, ¿o no?

— O… te ayudaría a ti a darte cuenta de tus sentimientos — Me apuntó con el dedo índice a mi corazón.

— Empiezo a sospechar que tú quieres que salga con Zayn — La miré con ojos entre abiertos.

— Yo soy feliz con quien tú seas feliz. Pero Zayn es un chico muy bueno, te quiere y te conoce como nadie más. ¿Por qué no?

— Cassie — La regañé — No es cualquier chico con el que puede salir y ver si algo pasa. Es mi mejor amigo. Si algo sale mal, lo perderé para siempre.

— ¿Por qué algo malo tiene que pasar? — Me acusó ella.

— Porque… — Iba a contestarle pero ella tenía razón. ¿Qué es lo que podría salir mal? — No lo sé. No me gusta forzar las cosas con él, espero que las cosas se den.

— Bueno, deja que las cosas sucedan. Cuando él vuelva, sabrás entonces la respuesta.

Me encogí los hombros, concordando con ella. No debía precipitar las cosas. Si todo salía bien, estaría con él, sino, le diría que no. Pero tenía miedo de decirle que no, porque pasaría un tiempo sin hablarme, y eso no me gustaba para nada. Mejor dejaba que las cosas fluyeran, sin darle tanta importancia ahora.

— Ahora, ¿me contarás qué pasó anoche? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Ese tema se me había olvidado, la ira se había apaciguado después de todo el rollo de Zayn.

Le conté a grandes rasgos el transcurso del viaje en su auto, el hotel de Jazzy, y cómo me había pagado más de lo que esperaba y el hotel.

— Sí que era un hombre con dinero — Se dio cuenta ella con sorpresa.

— Lo molesto es que me estaba subestimando, me estaba regalando ese dinero. ¡Es increíble!

— Quizás sólo quería ayudarte amablemente, Anna. Te aclaró que había pasado una buena noche, te trató con dulzura.

— No — Contesté inmediatamente recordando la forma en que me había tomado.

— ¿Ah, no? — Ella se sorprendió — ¿Qué tal fue en la cama?

Mi rostro se volvió rosado y caliente.

— Fue… muy duro — Murmuré con los dientes apretados.

— ¿Te lastimó? — Preguntó ella con urgencia.

Negué rápidamente — ¿Viste cuando es duro y fuerte… pero muy bueno a la vez?

Alice abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Mis mejillas ardían.

— ¿Anna Portman le gustó el sexo duro? ¡No puedo creerlo! — Exclamó… ¿Emocionada? — Entonces se trataba de un buen amante, no me sorprende, era muy guapo. ¿Estaba desarrollado?

— ¿Qué cosa? — Pregunté confundida y ella me guiñó el ojo. ¿Se estaba refiriendo a su miembro?

— Cassie! — Gemí avergonzada y ella soltó una risita.

— ¡Sólo para dimensionar las cosas! — Dimensionar, claro… Pura chusma.

Suspiré, tratando de no mirarla a la cara — Era… gr-grande. Mucho.

— Wow — Se limitó a esa pregunta nada más, sabía que esto me costaba.

— Digo, nunca estuve con alguien así. Pero, era muy… — No me salía la palabra adecuada, sólo podía gesticular con las manos como si fuese largo, grande, enorme. Pero no iba a decírselo, no señor.

— Vaya… Y yo que creí que jamás te iba a gustar esto — Cassie sonaba sincera, preocupada.

— No me gusta — Le corté rápidamente — Sabes que odio esto con toda mi alma. Pero él fue… distinto. No sé. Era tan amable, tan dulce, muy hermoso, tendrías que haberle visto esos ojos verdes, Cassie. — Ella asentía y sonreía con cada palabra que decía — Y tienes razón, quizás sólo era generoso. Por su actitud no parecía ser de esos que le gustaba presumir su dinero. Sólo hay algo que no me gustó.

Cassie me miró sorprendida, invitándome a continuar.

— Bueno, tú sabes. Alguien como él por supuesto que tiene novia. Parecía tan honesto, pero si engaña a su novia…

— Ya — Asintió ella sin necesidad de contarle todo el rollo. Esta historia nos la sabíamos de memoria. — No hay que juzgarlos, pero los hombres son así. No pueden con una sola mujer. Ahora lo que me sorprende es que aceptara eso de tu trato con tanta facilidad. ¿Tan necesitado estaba? — Asentí — Bueno, quizás fue sólo eso. Un golpe de suerte diría yo. Qué lástima que no lo volverás a ver.

Las palabras me supieron ácidas. Ella tenía razón. Un golpe de suerte nada más. Un hombre como él que sucede cada un millón de años. Si tan sólo lo hubiese conocido en otra situación y en otro tiempo, me habría gustado mucho.

La semana pasó muy frustrante para mi gusto. Durante los días que no trabajaba (Los jueves y viernes trabajaba) aprovechaba para estudiar unos cuántos apuntes viejos y nuevos e incorporar nuevos libros a mi hábito. Si no lo hacía sola, lo hacía con Claire, mi compañera de la Universidad. No sabía nada de mi trabajo ni por Ben, y eso se los debía mucho. Jamás hablábamos de temas personales que no fueran relevantes a nuestro conocimiento y/o interés. Por eso no me contaba lo de Ben. Ambas veíamos este tiempo de literatura y estudio como un escape de nuestros problemas. Y yo lo respetaba. Tampoco es que le contara todos mis problemas. No nos interesaba mucho el chismerío como en el caso de Cassie. Llamé una vez en toda la semana a Cassie, casi siempre eran mensajes de textos o e-mails en internet. Me contaba que la estaba pasando genial allí con Bills y Robert, mi papá. Preguntaba mucho por mí, que cuando volvería a Detroit, le dije que le dijera que estaba ocupada estudiando y volvería lo más pronto posible. Me aseguré de llamarlo a él también.

Pero era extraño, me frustraba pensar tanto en él. No podía apartar de mi cabeza las imágenes de cómo me había tomado esa noche. Ni la amabilidad con la que me había tratado. ¿Había sido un sueño o realmente existían hombres como él? Bueno, tan perfecto no era, era un maldito idiota que engañaba a su novia. Pero ¿Y si la novia era malvada? Cassie había dicho "Quizás la novia es manipuladora" es la excusa de todos los que necesitan un aire, un despejo de una sola noche con tanta presión. Pues sus llamadas sonaban demandantes, debía ser un hombre con mucho trabajo y mucha vida social. Sin embargo, no encontraba razón para responder a la maldita pregunta que me carcomía toda la semana: ¿Por qué yo? Ni siquiera sabía si iba a volver a verlo. En realidad no, y eso me frustraba. No quería volver a trabajar pensando en los terribles clientes que me tocarían en adelante. Como dicen, una vez que has probado lo mejor, ya no puedes con lo peor. Este hombre me hacía ruborizar, y me provocaba mariposas en el estómago en cuestión de días. ¡Era ridículo! No era algo que me sucedía normalmente con mis… clientes. Igual, muchos clientes nunca tuve.

Mientras leía un poco de _Otelo_ mi celular vibró.

_"¿Podremos vernos mañana? Te extraño mucho"_

Taylor Newton. Uno de mis clientes. A diferencia de Zayn, no le había dado ni una mínima esperanza para que me tratara de esa forma tan empalagosa. Le contesté muy tarde ese día un simple "Ok" y él me contestó "Eres increíble" ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué rayos yo era increíble?

Por supuesto, vi a Taylor antes de volver a trabajar ese Jueves. Taylor era un cliente… muy especial. No pedía sexo. Simplemente quería una mujer con quién salir y con quién descargarse.

— "No me gusta la lasaña. ¿Por qué me llevas a comer lasaña? ¿Por qué no puedes hacer justo lo que yo quiero?" Se quejaba una y otra vez. — ¿Cómo tú? Pensé mientras escuchaba a Taylor y bebía mi gaseosa — No me malinterpretes. Quiero mucho a Jessica, pero ¿por qué no puede quedarse callada un segundo? Por ejemplo tú — Me señaló y abrí los ojos — Tú Anna, eres increíblemente amable, sencilla. Además eres hermosa.

¿En qué estaba pensando para darle mi celular y mi nombre verdadero a Taylor Newton? Como si esa escena de lloriqueo en medio de la calle no hubiese sido suficiente, ¿por qué no me negué sabiendo lo que me esperaba? Ni siquiera lo escuchaba, sólo fingía hacerlo, porque Taylor no necesitaba ningún consejo, se contestaba a sí mismo cada pregunta que lanzaba al aire. Sólo necesitaba una figura física con quien hablar y que no le cuestione nada de lo que diga.

— Gracias — Murmuré bajando la cabeza. Las miradas de Taylor eran muy incómodas.

Me acompañó hasta la calle Evenfield, donde Cassie me esperaba. Cassie sólo prometía acompañarme, casi nunca estaba con algún cliente. Taylor se despidió con un beso en mi mejilla, muy amable. Pero prometió volver a verme lo más pronto posible. A mí sólo me entraba escalofríos pensar en qué terminaría la cosa si seguía saliendo con él.

— ¿Tan malo fue? Al menos es amable — Cassie siempre tan optimista, esa dosis que necesitaba con tanto pesimismo mío.

— ¿Por qué hoy no puedo ver lo amable que fue? ¿Por qué estoy tan molesta? — Le pregunté enfadada, esperando que ella pudiera responderme.

— Porque sabes que no vas a volver a ver al chico de ojos verdes — Su respuesta sonó un poco a pregunta. Chasqueé la lengua.

— Tienes razón, tengo que olvidarlo. Estuve toda la semana pensando en él. Suficiente. No voy a volver a nombrarlo, ni pensarlo, ni nada ¿De acuerdo?

— ¡De acuerdo! — Sonrió Alice con mucha dulzura.

— ¡Anna! ¡TE BUSCAN! — Una voz me llamó desde atrás, en dirección a la calle.

Me di vuelta con el corazón en la boca. ¿Quién me buscaría? ¿Quién sabría mi nombre? ¿Por qué la estúpida de Brittany no mantenía la boca cerrada? Sólo vi un auto plateado estacionado en frente de ella. Alguien allí me estaba buscando. ¿Quién podría ser?

— ¿Quién será? — Preguntó Cassie preocupada.

— No lo sé, iré a ver qué sucede — Me apresuré en acercarme a Brittany, seguía molesta, y esto sólo me irritaba más y más. — ¿Qué eres tonta o qué? — Quise sonar un poco amable, pero era imposible, mi voz me salió demandante, muy molesta. Brittany sólo me miró con cara incrédula y se alejó diciendo una maraña de insultos inteligibles. Con mucha paciencia (y esfuerzo de conseguirla) miré hacia la ventanilla abierta del auto para ver quién me "buscaba".

Me acerqué y podía jurar que mi corazón había dejado de latir por unos segundos.

¡Era él!


	5. Cigarrillos de Menta

**CIGARRILLOS DE MENTA**

**NPOV**

Anna se quedó paralizada en la vereda con la mirada absorta. No esperaba encontrarme de nuevo. Pude notar un poco de brillo en sus ojos, al menos no parecía asustada esta vez.

— Sube — Le ordené con una sonrisa amistosa cuando noté que no iban a salir palabras de su boca. Inmediatamente reaccionó, asintiendo y entrando al auto. Me tomé tres segundos para inspeccionar su atuendo el día de hoy; una musculosa negra que dejaba a la vista el valle de esos pequeños senos redondos, una chaqueta de cuero encima y unos shorts que hacían juego. El sutil deliñeado en sus ojos color esmeralda tan apetecibles le quedaba de maravilla.

— Hola Anna — No pude evitar sonreír cuando me percaté de su reacción; estaba sorprendida, aunque relajada, seguro esperaba que yo escuchara las palabras de la otra chica — ¡Con que ese es tu nombre!

Bufó molesta, girando los ojos — Esa chica debe tener el C.I de un mandril. No es más idiota porque no existe un curso acelerado para gente indiscapacitada mentalmente como ella.

Reí con diversión. Me sorprendió escuchar semejante vocabulario empleado.

Parecía un poco molesta. No me sorprendería si le molestara que la llamara con su verdadero nombre. Si ella no me lo mencionó, debía ser por algo. No quería volver a tener una noche tensa e incómoda con ella. — Puedo fingir que no escuché nada.

— No, no. Está bien — Dijo con un tono apagado, casi sin darle importancia. Y no dijo nada más. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Llamarla por su verdadero nombre o el nombre que me había dicho? Pudo haberme dicho "Puedes llamarme así", pero no. No dijo absolutamente nada.

Estaba divagando sin sentido. Me estaba volviendo igual de paranoico que Holly. Anna no paraba de mirarme, de arriba y de abajo. Pero no decía nada, y eso me ponía nervioso. Me giré hacia ella y noté que observaba con mucha atención mi cuerpo mientras se mordía los labios. ¡Oh, pequeña traviesa!

Carraspeé fuerte, haciéndola reaccionar.

— ¿Tuviste problemas con el auto? — Me preguntó al notar que éste no era el mismo auto.

— Por suerte no — Contesté — Pero le dí un buen susto a mi amigo. Éste es mi auto.

— Es muy lindo — Agregó sonriéndome. Hoy parecía más dispuesta a mostrarme su verdadera personalidad. Y eso me daba más confianza para evitar lucir como un idiota.

— Porque lo es su dueño — Le guiñé el ojo con diversión. Ella me respondió con una risita.-.

— No pude darte las gracias por la otra vez — Murmuró casi en voz baja, mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba al suelo. Le miré sorprendido — Por pagar el hotel.

Me reí con ganas — Por supuesto. ¿Creerías que no lo haría?

Se encogió los hombros — Uno nunca sabe que esperar de los demás.

¿Entonces sus otros clientes no pagaban el hotel? ¿Es por eso que quiso ir a un hotel barato? ¿Para pagarlo ella? Yo no era un tipo egoísta, sólo trataba de ayudarla.

Ella todavía me miraba con mucha curiosidad. ¡Concéntrate, Niall! Por algo viniste, necesitas saber más de ella. Debías intentarlo. Tenía esta obsesiva necesidad de escucharla hablar, de saber qué es lo que pasaba por esa cabeza suya. ¿Qué pensaría de verme otra vez? ¿Por qué esta vez no estaba asustada o conflictiva?

Una gran idea llegó a mi cabeza. Ya la haría hablar, sea como sea.

**APOV**

Mis piernas todavía temblaban, no paraba de morderme el labio, una estúpida reacción inconsciente cuando estaba nerviosa. Sentía muchos nervios en el estómago, pero no eran malos, eran buenos. Era emoción. Cuando pensé que nunca más volvería a verlo, apareció de la nada. Y me buscó a mí. Eso debía significar mucho. Bueno, igual muchas opciones no había. Si comparabas a Brittany conmigo, por supuesto que le ganaba. Esa chica era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por dinero, algo que nos diferenciaba completamente. Menos mal que se trataba de él, sino habría revelado mi nombre a un extraño. ¿En qué estaba pensando esa estúpida? Bueno, él es un extraño. No conozco su nombre ni su ocupación. Pero no lo sentía como un extraño, no, no. Ahora él debía pensar que me molestaba que me llamara con mi nombre. Quizás más tarde se lo diría.

Estuvimos en un silencio poco tenso, devolviéndonos miradas que parecían decir más de lo que querían. Yo no paraba de mirar su vestimenta casual, una camisa celeste desbotonada y arremangada. Dejaba a la vista sus bien contorneados tríceps. Llevaba lo que parecía ser un Rolex oscuro puesto en su muñeca derecha. Se notaba que tenía demasiado dinero. De vez en cuando giraba la vista hacia mí, dándose cuenta que lo estaba prácticamente comiendo con la mirada. ¡Qué vergüenza!

No sabía a dónde nos dirigíamos, sólo sabía que era una zona que yo no conocía.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — Me atreví a preguntar con curiosidad mientras observaba detenidamente que ya no nos encontrábamos en el centro de la ciudad. Por la oscuridad, sólo pude notar que estábamos en una ruta.

— Uno de mis hoteles preferidos, está un poco lejos de la ciudad, pero te va a gustar — Se limitó a contestar sin apartar la vista de la carretera. Por la forma en que conducía supuse que se conocía de memoria el recorrido. ¿Llevaría a muchas chicas a éste hotel?

Después de cinco minutos llegamos. Cuando me bajé del auto, vi que era una zona con muchos edificios, pero muy discretos, además había campos al rededores, pero todo iluminado por las luces de los hoteles. Paramos en el estacionamiento que estaba afuera del hotel. Era gigantesco. Estaba compuesto por dos grandes edificios color blanco y manteca. Uno de los edificios daba a la vista a una gran piscina en la que, curiosamente no había mucha gente. Pues claro, es de noche Anna, nadie se mete a la piscina de un hotel a estas horas. ¿O sí?

Entramos por las pequeñas escaleras de la entrada. El hotel llevaba una enorme M dorada en frente, un detalle bastante curioso. Nos abrió la puerta un portero que nos saludó amablemente, y entramos a lo que vendría ser la recepción. Era más grande de lo que esperaba. También estaba dividido en dos secciones, a la derecha un pequeño living con sillones, televisores plasma, una mesa de pool donde unas cuántas personas jugaban, todo el edificio estaba lleno de lámparas con detalles delicados que iluminaba increíblemente la habitación. A la izquierda se encontraba la recepción donde atendían dos personas. Un hombre y una mujer, y un par de sillones para esperar a ser atendido. En el medio, un pasillo que daba lugar a tres ascensores.

Parecía conocer a uno de los recepcionistas, porque se saludaron amigablemente. Eso corroboraba mi teoría de que traía a muchas chicas aquí. Luego de pedir una habitación, pagó con una tarjeta de crédito de color negro. Mi Dios, no necesitaba preguntar para saber que llevaba mucho dinero encima. Nos llevaron a la habitación correspondiente, incluso en el ascensor se mostró callado, pero creo que eso fue porque subimos con uno de los empleados del hotel que a mi parecer, además de manejar el ascensor controlaba que las parejas no montaran un pequeño espectáculo allí. Me reí ante la idea.

Llegamos al piso 5, donde entramos a nuestra habitación que era la 78.

La primera habitación con la que dimos tenía paredes color crema, igual que todo el edificio, lámparas innecesarias por doquier que le daban un ambiente cálido a la habitación. Había un televisor plasma y alrededor unos asientos color ocre que parecían muy cómodos. Una chimenea sobre un tapete bordo y otros sillones blancos alrededor. Al costado, una pequeña mesita con vista hacia la piscina y dos sillas donde supuse, eran para almorzar. Pero me equivoqué, porque en la siguiente habitación que no llevaba puerta encima era la cocina. El pequeño comedor armado allí era mucho mejor que el del monoambiente, pensé. Era una mesa tipo familiar adornada con pequeñas cestas de frutas. Me di cuenta que la habitación no tenía puertas que daban entrada a otras habitaciones. Lo seguí cuando dejó su maletín en el living y se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba la cama matrimonial. Las sábanas eran color crema, igual que la habitación, dos almohadones gigantes, un televisor un poco menos ostentoso en frente, otra mesa con dos sillas, un placard. Abrió las cortinas color caqui de lo que parecía ser un balcón hermoso que, para mi sorpresa, reflejaba una maravillosa vista a la ruta al frente del hotel, pero lo más increíble era la vista del cielo nocturno bañado en estrellas, y la suave brisa fresca. Prefería estar en ese balcón que en las otras habitaciones.

Me entretuve tanto con la vista del balcón, que no me di cuenta que él ya no estaba en el dormitorio.

—Anna, ¿bebes alcohol? — Su voz me llamó desde lo que parecía ser la cocina. ¿Qué estaba tramando?

—Eh… ¿sí? — Pregunté confundida.

— Perfecto — Llegó al dormitorio con dos botellas de vino y dos copas ¿Así que hoy íbamos a beber? — Vamos a divertirnos un rato.

Me aseguró con esa maldita sonrisa perfecta que tenía. Quedé embobada estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos ágiles para abrir la primera botella de la noche con el sacacorchos. Dios mío, esas manos parecían hacer maravillas. Lo destapó perfectamente mientras tomaba una copa para servir una cantidad generosa de vino blanco. No era mi preferido, pero podía beberlo con gusto. Nos sentamos en esa pequeña mesa con sillas acolchonadas en frente del balcón. Me pasó la copa servida mientras él agarraba la suya. Hicimos un pequeño brindis antes de disfrutar el delicioso manjar.

— Mmmm... _Semillion _— Murmuré tratando de cortar el silencio que se había producido. Me miró sorprendido.

— ¿Sabes de vinos? — Me preguntó con una ceja alzada.

Bebí de nuevo antes de contestar — Eso dice en la botella.

Él tardó en reaccionar y se rió. ¿Qué tiene que sepa de vinos? No soy una alcohólica ni bebo mucho.

— Oye, ¿realmente está bien que te llame "Anna"? — Me preguntó con una voz nostálgica, su mueca se había curvado dejando un dejo de duda perfectamente detectable — Puedo ignorar lo sucedido, si quieres.

No le veía nada malo a que supiese mi nombre. Normalmente no dábamos nuestros nombres por miedo a ser involucradas en asuntos más complicados. ¿Sería un error? Vamos, Bella. Parece arrepentido. No puedes negarle a alguien que te mira de esa manera, como si pensara que te ha molestado.

— Si te incomoda, puedo decirte el mío, si quieres — Murmuró con voz sincera, mirándome a los ojos. Maldita sea, no debía mirar a sus ojos, me perdería en ellos si me distraía.

— No me incomoda, pero debe ser un secreto — Le aclaré seriamente.

— Es recíproco — Me aseguró con una sonrisa. Algún día me pondría a contar la cantidad de veces que sonreía.

No estoy segura si fue producto de la poca ingesta de vino, pero dejé la copa en la mesa y le ofrecí mi palma derecha para presentarme.

— Anna Marie portman, me dicen Annie. Mucho gusto.

Me miró como si se tratase de una broma, pero yo seguía con la palma en el aire; se rió y me ofreció la suya. Su tacto fue casi electrizante, sentía una necesidad obsesiva por no apartar mi piel contra la suya, más fría que la mía.

—Niall James Horan Gallagher , me dicen Niall. Mucho gusto. — ¿Niall? ¡Jamás lo habría adivinado! ¡Qué nombre más anticuado! Como si fuese sacado de novelas clásicas, de las que tanto me gustan. Era extraño encontrar alguien con nombres tan largos, de todas formas eso respaldaba mi teoría de que se trataba de alguien que tenía mucho dinero, al menos de arriba, con semejante apellido. Volví a tomar mi copa.

— Sabes, le debo una a tu amiga — Suspiró con una sonrisa. Lo miré confundida.

— ¿Amiga? — Pregunté con el ceño fruncido mientras le daba un sorbo a mi copa.

— La chica del cabello largo falso — Rió mientras imitaba mi acción.

Giré los ojos — Ella no es mi amiga. En realidad creo que me odia.

Niall se rió.

— Anna es un nombre muy bonito. Te hace justicia — Bebió de su copa mientras me guiñaba el ojo juguetonamente. Desvié la mirada cuando sentí mis mejillas arder. Él volvió a llenar su copa, me ofreció y yo le acepté gustosa.

— ¿Por qué me preguntaste si bebía alcohol? — El alcohol estaba haciendo estragos a mi cuerpo, nunca podía aguantar demasiado, un par de copas más y le terminaría preguntando el color de sus bóxers. Aunque si estábamos aquí no tardaría demasiado en saberlo. — ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?

— Te vas a molestar — Bebió un trago, yo le miré con la ceja alzada — Todas las mujeres son iguales. Cada vez que le digo a mi hermana que parece menor se molesta porque quiere mostrarse adulta. Pero cuando le digo que se ve adulta, quiere verse como una niña.

Eso sonaba muy histérico. A mí francamente no me molestaba lucir más grande o más pequeña. Me era prácticamente indiferente lo que pensaran de mí.

— Que tu hermana se fije demasiado en su apariencia, no significa que todas las mujeres nos interesemos en eso — Me defendí con seriedad, me molestó un poco el aire de superioridad que emanaba al creer que yo sería una chica más de la bolsa.

— ¿Ah, no? — Lucía bastante interesado, con una ceja fruncida.

— No — Negué firmemente — Al menos a mí no me interesa que me digas que luzco vieja, o luzco joven. Apuesto a que tu hermana es una chica muy hermosa obsesionada por verse más bonita de lo que ya debe ser pero necesita que se lo recuerden todo el tiempo.

Niall se quedó mudo, con los ojos abiertos como si no pudiese creerlo. Acto seguido, soltó una carcajada ronca.

— ¿Cómo adivinaste? — Se lo estaba tomando con gracia, y eso me gustaba.

— Tu hermana es una chica convencional — Me encogí los hombros mientras terminaba mi copa. Rápidamente volvió a servirme un poco. ¿Lo estaba haciendo a propósito?

— De todas formas, tú luces muy joven. Y no me interesa adivinar. Si tú me dices tu edad, yo te diré la mía. ¿Trato?

Asentí gustosa.

— Veinticinco — Dijo casi sin problemas. Sabía que rondaba por esa edad, se veía tan lúcido para ya ser todo un profesional — ¿Tú?

Me mordí el labio y lo miré tímidamente, usé mi mejor cara de pena — Diecisiete.

Su rostro se volvió pálido, como si hubiese visto un fantasma, y se levantó rápidamente del asiento, asustado.

— ¿M-Me estás jodiendo, verdad? Tú n-no... — Las palabras no parecían salir de su boca. Por dios, se había asustado tanto, no aguanté más y solté una risotada que parecía confundirlo aún más.

— Tengo veintiuno — Le aclaré sin parar de reír, su rostro era digno de una fotografía, pero se veía aliviado, como si la sangre le hubiese vuelto al cuerpo. ¡Dios, era tan tierno! — ¿De verdad te parezco de diecisiete?

— Sinceramente, no — Confesó mientras trataba de seguirme un poco la corriente, con leves risas — Pero casi me das un infarto, Anna. No vuelvas a bromear con esas cosas. Lo último que me falta es ir a prisión por acostarme con una menor de edad.

Por la forma en que reaccionó, se notaba que era una persona que no solía hacer cosas inmorales. Eso ya decía mucho de su trabajo, seguro se ganaba la vida siendo honesto. Pero tan honesto no es, Anna. Sabes que tiene novia, entonces, ¿Por qué está contigo? Necesitaba sacarle información.

— ¿Y si te digo que mi padre es policía? — Me animé a decírselo, mordiéndome el labio. Él se atragantó con el vino que estaba tomando, y empezó a toser descontroladamente, mientras me miraba seriamente. Quería reírme a carcajadas, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, su celular sonó.

Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo, miró la llamada y atendió rápidamente. Sólo escuché un "¿Hola?" mientras él se alejaba al living, no quería que escuchara la conversación. Definitivamente se trataba de su novia. No sé por qué me molestó un poco. Era algo que debía esperar, alguien como él no podía estar soltero.

Aburrida, me levanté para ir al balcón a tomar un poco de aire. Por poco casi me tropiezo pisando mal con mis zapatos. Algo que normalmente sucedería, pero por ahora dejaría de beber si quería estar completamente consciente. Corría un aire increíblemente fresco afuera, me quité la chaqueta y la puse encima del sillón donde había estado sentada, me quité los zapatos sólo para prevenir otra caída.

Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por la brisa que relajaba cada uno de mis músculos lentamente. Pensé en Zayn. Para esta hora debía estar con Bills y Robert comiendo algo preparado por Sue. Muy típico de ellos. No había recibido ninguna llamada de él más que un mensaje cuando llegó allá. Quizás yo debía llamarlo esta vez. Trataría de hacerlo mañana a la mañana. No quería ilusionarlo tan pronto, ni siquiera sabía que era lo que sentía por él. Pero no tenía nada de malo que una amiga llame a su amigo para ver cómo se encontraba. Llamaría preguntando por mi papá, hacía una semana que no hablaba con él. ¿Se habrá creído Edward lo de mi padre?

— ¿No te hace frío? — Sentí su voz atrás mío, pegué un saltito de susto. Se rió de mí. No lo culpaba, mi torpeza siempre fue un espectáculo.

Vi que traía una pequeña cajita de cigarrillos en las manos. Sacó uno y lo encendió. Le dio una profunda pitada al cigarrillo y largó el humor por la nariz, cerrando los ojos y jadeando de placer.

La misma expresión de alguien que no ha fumado en días.

— Esto es vida — Jadeó con el cigarrillo en su boca, con una sonrisa de placer tan exquisita. Volvió a exhalar el humo y llegó hacia mi rostro abrazándome por completo. Mmm, se sentía tan delicioso. Era tan provocador — Oh, lo siento — Se disculpó apartando el cigarrillo de esos sabrosos labios carnosos — No quiero molestarte con el olor.

Cuando empezó a abanicar el aire con su mano tratando de apartar el humo, no pude resistir más tiempo.

— No te preocupes — Me acerqué a la habitación y tomé mi cartera. Saqué de allí mis _Marlboro Menthol_ y me llevé uno a los labios, lo encendí con mi encendedor y antes de exhalar el humor me acerqué a él, que me observaba con curiosidad.

— Guau — Sonrió — ¿Puedo probarlo?

— Claro — Le entregué el cigarrillo mientras apartaba el suyo de sus labios para darle una pitada profunda al mío. Exhalo y cerró los ojos. — Delicioso, ¿verdad?

— Nunca había probado los de sabor a menta — Me entregó mi cigarrillo mientras volvía a fumar el suyo. Cuando lleve el mío a mis labios, me di cuenta que habían estado en los labios de Niall. Sonreír como una tonta.

— Son los únicos que a penas fumo — Volví a darle una pitada al cigarrillo — Vivo con mi mejor amiga, y ella los detesta. Solo puedo fumar cuando no estoy en casa.

— Te entiendo — Era hipnotizante ver como exhalaba el humo por sus fosas nasales o por la boca, lo hacia con tanta elegancia... — En mi caso, es todo lo contrario. Solo puedo fumar cuando estoy en casa.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunté con curiosidad. El vino había hecho un gran trabajo con mi timidez para hablar con él.

— Mi novia detesta que fume — Lo dijo con naturalidad, como si pensara que yo supiese que tiene novia. No es algo que me sorprenda, realmente. Pero ¿con tanta naturalidad? No quería pensar que era un maldito cerdo cretino por engañar a su novia, pero me costaba pensar que alguien como él haga semejante cosa. No es que lo conociese de toda la vida, pero siempre hay algo en la primera impresión que te dice muchas cosas de la persona — Prácticamente me ha obligado a dejarlo.

— Dios, qué pesadilla — Esto corroboraba la teoría de Holly, acerca de la novia "controladora-compulsiva".

— Así es — Asintió con... ¿nostalgia? — Pero a veces hay que ceder cosas para que la cosa funcione.

¡Oh, Bingo! Definitivamente su novia lo dominaba.

— Pero también es por mi trabajo — Le dio otra pitada al cigarrillo con profundidad. Deseaba ser ese cigarrillo, maldita sea.

— ¿De qué trabajas? — ¡Genial! Ya tenia la excusa perfecta para preguntárselo.

— Soy medico — Su mirada se perdió entre las estrellas que bañaban el cielo nocturno. Eso explicaba el dinero y esa honestidad inescrupulosa que parecía caracterizarlo. Al menos me alegraba saber que no era algún mafioso o alguien que se ganara la vida pisando a otros. ¿O lo habría hecho? — Un doctor fumando, toda una ironía.

— Un poco — Coincidí sonriéndole.

— ¿Y tú? — Me preguntó con mi misma curiosidad. Me sentí incómoda por un rato, no sabía que contestarle sin darle información acerca de mí. Edward se incomodó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que me estaba preguntando — Oh, lo siento... claro, es esto.

No le respondí nada, porque no quería ser grosera. Le di una pitada a mi cigarrillo mientras estudiaba mi reacción. No me quedaba otra opción. No iba a darle esa impresión de mí, una simple prostituta sin futuro, algo que yo no era.

— Esto es algo... temporal — Empecé lentamente. Él me miraba detenidamente, con toda su atención puesta en mis palabras — Es para ganar un poco, para... pagar mis estudios.

Eso le sorprendió por completo, me miró con mucha atención.

— ¿Qué estudias?

—Literatura, en la NYU.

No me atreví a ver sus reacciones, esto era un poco vergonzoso. Pero no escuché ninguna respuesta, me atreví a ver de reojo. Estaba casi shockeado. Muy sorprendido.

— ¿Estudias en la NYU? — Noté que había sacado su cigarrillo de su boca — Vaya, no eres solo una cara bonita.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Una cara bonita, yo?

— Pero NYU es... bastante costosa — Sus palabras eran como un dedo en la yaga, apretando y provocando un dolor insoportable. El dolor que supone este maldito trabajo.

— Ya lo ves — Me limité a contestar — Las cosas no caen del cielo, supongo.

Tiré mi cigarrillo por el balcón, no quise girar la cabeza para ver la reacción de Niall. ¿Que pensaría de mi, ahora? o... ¿Por qué me interesaba saber que pensaba de mí? Estábamos en un silencio tremendamente incómodo. Por el rabillo del ojo ví que me estudiaba con atención, sumergido en sus pensamientos.

— Hace mucho frío — Dijo casi ignorando lo que acababa de decirle — ¿Entramos?

Sólo esperaba que nuestras palabras no lo hayan incomodado lo suficiente, porque a mi si. No me sentía a gusto hablar de esa parte mi vida ni con Cassie. Tonta Anna. No tendrías que habérselo contado. Las cosas estaban perfectas antes de abrir tu bocota. Maldito alcohol. Pero al menos me reconfortaba que supiera un poco de mí, que se convenciera que no soy una puta. De nuevo eso, Anna. ¿Por qué mierda te interesaba lo que él pensara de ti?

Asentí, entrando a la habitación. Me tomó de la mano y me acercó a su cuerpo. Eso me tomó por desprevenida, haciendo que mi corazón saltase.

Sentí su pesada respiración a centímetros de mi oreja. Casi podía sentir su aliento caliente quemando mi piel.

— Ve a la cama y desvístete hasta quedarte en ropa interior. Te quiero lista y húmeda para mí cuando termine este cigarrillo, ¿de acuerdo?

Su voz cargada de erotismo y dominación eran un arma de doble filo. Sentí como mi centro, por primera vez en la noche, comenzaba a gotear. Asentí, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando la sensación de su cercanía en mi piel.

Me acerqué a la cama, que estaba a un par de metros del balcón. Me quité rápidamente mis shorts y mi pequeña musculosa. Qué bueno que hoy llevaba un bonito conjunto negro. No era suficientemente erótico para la ocasión, pero algo es algo. Me senté en la cama con un nudo en el estomago. Estaba temblando. ¡Qué extraña influencia ejercían sus palabras en mi cuerpo!

Estudié su figura detrás de las cortinas del balcón, estaba inclinado, dándome una excelente vista de ese apretado trasero, de no ser por ese estúpido pantalón oscuro. Estaba terminando de fumar. Él sí que era esbelto, alto, con una espalda ancha que daban ganas de rasguñar. Dios santo.

Reaccioné cuando vi que se levantaba de su posición inclinada y parecía tirar el cigarrillo al balcón. Madre de Dios. Mi cuerpo reaccionó con ansias cuando se acercaba. Cerró la puerta sin dejar de comerme con la mirada. Se había desprendido completamente la camisa, dejando a la vista su bien formado abdominal. Me miraba desafiante, seductoramente, como un león en cacería. Y yo la pobre oveja a punto de ser comida. ¡Oh, de una vez por todas, cómeme maldito León!

Me senté derecha, con los brazos juntos, enseñando mis pechos. Misión cumplida, no apartaba los ojos de allí. Esa mirada seductora hacía que mis pezones se pusieran rígidos. Y él lo sabía.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Qué tenemos por aquí? — Preguntó teatralmente mientras se sentaba a mi lado de la cama. Su cercanía me excitaba más y más. Me acosté lentamente, mientras él observaba cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

— Sabes, Anna, debo confesarte algo — Comenzó a trazar un camino largo y lento con sus dedos índice y mayor que iban desde mi cuello, hacia mis pezones, hasta mi estómago. La anticipación me hacía gemir como una gatita —- Hace una semana que he deseado lamer, morder y succionar esos deliciosos labios tuyos.

Sus dedos acariciaron con lentitud mis labios. No pude evitar mordérmelos. No podía... no podía dejar que me besara. Es algo que tenía que negárselo. Antes de poder hacerlo me regaló una sonrisa picarona y me golpeó suavemente el muslo dos veces.

— Ponte en cuatro. Ahora — Uuuuff. Cuando decía "en cuatro" sentía un fuerte latigazo en mi clítoris. Ahora debía estar mojada y lista, tal y como me quería. Me puse en cuatro obedientemente, mientras lo sentía a él detrás de mí. Dios mío, se estaba refiriendo a esos labios. Gemí con anticipación.

Niall rió con suavidad — Recuerdo el trato.

Sus palabras fueron directo a mi corazón. Niall recordaba las condiciones que le había impuesto la semana pasada. De repente, me dieron unas fuertes ganas de abrazarlo.

— Mmm... Tienes un buen trasero, Anna — Ronroneaba seductoramente mientras que con sus dos manos acariciaba con suavidad mis nalgas. La anticipación me estaba matando — Hasta puedo oler tu humedad. Vamos a comprobarlo.

Con decisión, quitó mis bragas de mi trasero hasta mis pies. Intuitivamente cerré las piernas.

— No — Chasqueó la lengua en negación, con un tono casi teatral — Cuando estés conmigo, tienes absolutamente prohibido cerrar las piernas. ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí con un gemido, abrí lentamente las piernas. No sé cual de las dos cosas me daba más vergüenza, que él me mirara o que yo estuviese empapada. Quizás ambas.

La vergüenza se fue cuando sentí un jadeo ronco detrás de mí. Acarició con dulzura una de mis nalgas.

— Dios, Anna... estas empapada — Separó mis labios con sus dedos. Gemí torpemente por la sensación. Comenzó a mover sus dedos de arriba para abajo, con lentitud, mientras yo siseaba por la tortura. — Mojada, calida, mmm...

Sus dedos cada vez tomaban rapidez, no paraba de gemir, deseaba ansiosa que se dejara de juegos entupidos y me penetrara de una buena vez. La tortura recién comenzaba, cuando sus dedos subieron y tocaron ligeramente mi centro y bajaron para tocar suavemente mi clítoris. Estaba a punto de enloquecer.

— N-Niall... — Gemí su nombre, sin pensarlo.

— Así es, gime mi nombre cuantas veces quieras, Anna...

Comenzaba a adorar cuando mi nombre salía de esa hermosa voz. Alejó sus dedos y suspiré frustrada, necesitaba de su tacto, ahora mismo.

— Mmmm... increíblemente delicioso — Murmuró con una voz cargada de placer. Oh por dios, ¿acababa de llevarse los dedos a la boca? ¡Este hombre iba a matarme!

Me dio una suave nalgada a la que respondí con un jadeo torpe. Cómo odiaba que hicieran eso, pero cuando se trataba de él, lograba excitarme más y más. Separó mis piernas con firmeza. Oh Dios. No saber que me esperaba aumentaba increíblemente la excitación.

Niall soltó un suave soplido hacia mi centro, le respondí gimiendo y enderezándome. Podía sentir su respiración tan cerca...

No estaba preparado para lo siguiente, no señor. Sentí la punta de su lengua separar mis labios.

— ¡A-Aaah! — Gemí agudamente. Edward comenzó a depositar besos de lengua cortos sobre toda la extensidad de mi centro. Desde mi clítoris, hasta mis labios, hacia mi centro. — N-Niall!

Me dejé llevar por la sensación, agarrando fuertemente las sabanas hasta el punto de dejar mis manos color violeta. Por un momento me concentré en sentir sus labios, carnosos, suaves y calientes besar cada rincón de mi intimidad. No sé si era producto de la excitación, pero deseaba morder esos labios, saborearlos. A continuación, utilizó la punta de su lengua para mover ágilmente mi clítoris.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! — Empecé a chillar como una virgen. ¿Por qué cada uno de sus movimientos era putamente sensual? Apoyé mi rostro sobre las sabanas, tratando de encontrar algún consuelo detrás de todo el placer enloquecedor.

Continuó su recorrido hasta mis labios, hasta que sentí como cuidadosamente mordía uno de ellos.

— Niall! — Mi cuerpo reaccionó por completo, casi levantándome. Sus manos apresaron mis caderas para que no se alejaran de su rostro.

A continuación, empezó a succionar con fuerza mi clítoris, mientras introducía dos de sus dedos en mi centro.

— ¡Ah, Niall! ¡Niall! — Ya no podía controlar ni lo que decía, ni mi voz enloquecida por el placer. Sus dedos se movían ágiles, ávidos de placer. Comencé a sentir que esa familiar burbuja en mi vientre, a punto, a punto... apunto de reventar.

Hasta que lo dejé ir. Gemí fuertemente su nombre mientras mi cuerpo se estiraba, paralizado por el fuerte orgasmo que recibía. Y su maldita boca no paraba de succionar mi centro, succionando mi... orgasmo, maldita sea.

Antes de poder apoyarme y descansar en la cama, sentí su lengua introducirse en mi centro con rapidez. Mi cuerpo se tensó nuevamente.

— ¡Maldita sea! — Gemí casi con locura. No me había recuperado de mi orgasmo y ya estaba sintiéndome al borde nuevamente. Con mucha rapidez su lengua entraba y salía de mi centro mientras con su dedo gordo pellizcaba mi clítoris. No aguantaría más.

Gemí mi segunda liberación mientras mordía una de las sabanas con fuerza. Esta vez había sido más fuerte con la segunda, y mucho más placentera. Sentí mis piernas hecha gelatina mientras me recostaba con la respiración entrecortada y el cuerpo transpirado.

Giré mi cabeza para ver que Niall se levantaba tratando de normalizar su respiración. Tenía los labios brillosos, se los relamió dos veces, lo suficiente para sentirme nuevamente lista. Era como si con él, no tuviese suficiente.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — Me preguntó con un tono casual mientras yo me giraba para estar nuevamente con el cuerpo en frente de él. — ¿Eres multiorgasmica?

Mi cara se puso imposiblemente roja de la vergüenza. Quería ocultarme tras la sabana, pero no podía. Simplemente me mordí el labio y asentí, con las mejillas ardiendo.

— Lo sabía — Asintió mientras soltaba una risa divertida. El sonido de aquella risa, más la increíble vista que tenia ahora del bulto en sus pantalones, iban a darme un infarto. — Solo me he acostado con una así.. Y ahora tú.

Me Moria de curiosidad saber quien era la otra chica. Suspiré de placer. Ahora que lo pensaba, el nombre Niall le sentaba muy bien a su personalidad.

**NPOV**

Traté de normalizar mi respiración. Anna iba a volverme loco. Al fin mi teoría había sido comprobada. Una chica normal no podía tener un segundo orgasmo diez segundos después del primero. Lo mejor de las chicas multiorgasmicas es que, si sabes en que punto tocarlas, sus orgasmos se duplican y alargan más de lo normal. Y yo estaba preparado para eso, le haría disfrutar cada uno de sus segundos en este trabajo. Algo me decía que ella no le gustaba esto, pero si era para pagar su Universidad, con gusto le pagaría las veces que quiera y la haría gozar cuantas veces ella quiera.

Me quedé embobado viendo su pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, Anna era increíblemente seductora, pero era como si toda su seducción fuese inconciente, como si ella no se diera cuenta de lo hermosa y exquisita que era. Bajó su mirada hacia mis pantalones, viendo mi dura erección sobresalir. Se mordió el labio y me miró con deseo. Yo se que la quieres, pequeña, sería capaz de follarla toda la noche, si fuese posible. Me aseguré que tuviese buenos orgasmos, para compensar mi ausencia esta noche.

— No traje condones — Le contesté con una media sonrisa. No es algo que me gustara admitir. No los compré pensando que ella no se encontraría esta noche. Esto no había sido planeado.

Ella me miró con sorpresa, y un poco de desilusión. Solo esperaba haberla complacido lo suficiente para compensarlo.

— ¿Y…Qué vas a hacer tú? — Me preguntó señalando mi problema.

— ¿Yo? — Pregunté confundido — Pues, nada, creo...

Empecé a dudar cuando ella se levanto y se acerco a mi. — Puedo darte una mano, si quieres...

Oh Dios, había pronunciado aquellas palabras con lentitud, lo suficiente para volverme loco y darme a entender lo que significaban. Sería un completo idiota si me perdía este espectáculo. Le respondí con una sonrisa picarona mientras me quitaba el cinto. Me bajé la cremallera y mi erección saltó ávidamente. Observe las reacciones de Anna, se había sorprendido, luego se reía, para luego morderse el labio. Toda esa secuencia, me ponía mas duro de lo normal.

Su calida mano tomo con suavidad la base de mi polla. Siseé de placer, su mano era tan suave. Noté con curiosidad que llevaba las uñas pintadas de negro.

— No soy muy buena en esto — Se mordió el labio, estudiando mi reacción. Me reí torpemente. ¿Me lo había propuesto y ahora me decía esto?

Pero ávidamente comenzó a mover su mano de arriba para abajo, con mucha suavidad. Mi cuerpo temblaba, después de semejante espectáculo, no faltaba demasiado para llegar a mi límite. Anna empezó a trazar círculos imaginarios sobre mi piel, y a tocar con suavidad mis venas.

— A-Anna— Jadeé cerrando los ojos, estaba encontrando mi punto débil.

Para mi sorpresa, Anna acercó sus labios hacia mi cuello, y comenzó a lamerlo. Oh sí, pequeña, así se hace.

Mientras su mano tomaba fuerza y comenzaba a moverla con rapidez, deslizaba su pequeña y tierna lengua húmeda y caliente sobre mi cuello, mi clavícula, mis hombros, no lo soportaría más.

— A-Anna.. me... me corro.. d-detente...

Si Anna no se detenía ahora, iba a terminar haciendo un desastre. Pero me desobedeció, y al contrario, comenzó a moverse con mucha más rapidez mientras mordía mi clavícula. Fue lo suficiente para llegar a mi límite.

— ¡Anna! — Brame mi liberación con fuerza, mientras sentía como mi polla palpitaba y derramaba mi semen encima de las rodillas, estómago y senos de Anna.

Me tomé un par de segundos para recuperarme, y Anna parecía ignorar el desastre, su rostro seguía en mi cuello todavía. Pero se alejó rápidamente cuando notó que ya me había recuperado.

— Ves, te dije que te detuvieras, mira este desastre — Me reí mientras ella también se reía. Pero al contrario, su cuerpo cubierto con mi semen, me volvían más loco todavía. Necesitaba follarla, o sacarla de mi vista. Ahora.

— Iré al baño a limpiarme — Me sonrío con diversión mientras se levantaba. Oh, Anna. No te rías mientras tienes mi semen esparcido en sus senos. Simplemente, no lo hagas.

Me di cuenta mas tarde, que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que gemía el nombre de otra chica que no fuese mi prometida.


End file.
